Une sorcière pas comme les autres
by april-ninth
Summary: Astrid était une sorcière comme les autres. Mais, lorsqu'elle va apprendre la mort de ses parents, et recevoir une lettre qu'ils lui avaient écrite, sa vie va basculler.
1. Chapter 1

Une sorcière pas comme les autres

Moi c'est Astrid Venger, élève à Beau Bâton depuis six ans, ma scolarité de sorcière, je vais la finir à Poudlard. Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers et je vis en France. Sorcière de sang, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à se que je vais devenir. Mes parents, qui étaient des sorciers très connu pour leur intelligence hors du commun et leurs découvertes extraordinaires quand ils étaient jeunes, ont voulu vivre comme des personnes normales et non comme des sorciers même si ils tiennent à se que moi, je ne fasse pas comme eux. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'envoient à Poudlard avec mon petit frère qui va entrer en première année paraît-il. Pour ma pare, je n'en crois pas un mot. Il y a autre chose qu'ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire, quelque chose qu'ils nous cachent depuis trop longtemps. Et ça, je le sais depuis que j'ai découvert un squelette dans une malle dans le grenier. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, c'était indescriptible. Mais c'est quand j'ai vu que le cadavre bougeait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas louche. J'ai refermé la malle et avant de redescendre, j'avais entendu un cri sortir de cette même malle. Un cri d'enfant qu'on égorgeait. J'ai fermé la porte de grenier avec la seule peur d'avoir mal fermé la malle. Ca va bientôt faire un an et je ne suis jamais remonté là haut toute seule. Mais la nuit, on entend le parquet à l'étage qui grince. Cette créature hante mes nuit depuis. Et j'ai l'impression que même la magie ne peut rien faire contre cette chose si bizarre.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Ca commence bien

- Astrid, dépêche-toi, vous allez être en retard, me cria ma mère en bas des escaliers.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Je descends les marches à toute vitesse. Je claque des doigts et mes chaussures arrivent directement dans mes pieds.

- Oua, trop bien, s'écria mon frère.

- T'apprendras ça cette année.

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas te servir de la magie à la maison, me sermonne ma mère. Bon, allez les enfants, papa nous attends dans la voiture, on y va.

On monta tout les deux à l'arrière. Mon père et ma mère se disputaient encore sur comment on allait faire pour les vacances. Si on restait à Poudlard ou si on rentrait à la maison. Je n'en reviens pas. On aurait peu y aller avec la poudre de cheminette. J'aime pas qu'on se comporte en Moldues, on est des sorciers. Ils sont chiants !!!

- Au faite, Astrid, il faut que tu nous donnes ton portable et ton mp3, tu n'as pas le droit de les avoir à Poudlard, me dis ma mère.

- Ouai, comme à BeauBâton.

Je lui fis apparaître mes affaires sur ses genoux. Elle va encore m'engueuler.

- Astrid !!!

- Oh, c'est bon, ils ont rien vu, regarde les ces Moldus de malheur.

- Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça voyons !!!

- Pfffff.

- Et arrête de pouffer.



- C'est où la voie 9 ¾, me demanda mon frère.

- Entre les ¾ de la voie 9 et 10 banane.

- Ben j'vois que la voie 9 et 10.

- Suis moi.

Je fonçai avec mon chariot dans le poteau de la voie 10 sous les yeux apeurés de mon frère.

- Et surtout ne t'arrête pas tant que tu n'es pas sur une autre voie, lui criai-je avant de disparaître dans le mur de pierre.

C'était écrit dans les papiers que Dumbledore nous a envoyé, comment allez a la voie 9 ¾. Mais bien entendu, il n'en a même pas lu le quart.

Je me retrouve quelques secondes plus tard sur un quai. Il y a plein de personnes avec des chariots pleins à craqués. Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose me pousser dans le dos et sans rien comprendre de plus, je m'affale par terre. Je me retourne et découvre mon frère, par terre lui aussi. Mais heureusement, son chariot est toujours debout.

- Imbécile, tu peux pas faire attention, lui lançai-je.

- Désolé.

- Et ils sont ou papa et maman ?

- Ils nous ont laissé de l'autre côté.

- Oh.

Je me relève et pousse mon chariot en direction d'un wagon. Alors c'est ça le Poudlard express ? Il est immense.

- Euh, Astrid, on va ou nous ?

- Ben attend, je cherche. Là bas, regarde 74, c'est notre numéro.

On entra dans le wagon puis on chercha notre compartiment. Au bout du wagon, un groupe de garçon me regardait.

- Tiens, entre Edward.

Je poussai mon frère dans le compartiment. Mais les garçons s'étaient déjà approcher de moi. Je rentrai à mon tour mine de n'avoir rien vu et ferma la porte mais un d'eux laissa son pied en travers.

- Qu'est se que tu fais là Moldue, me demanda-t-il.

- Pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne suis pas Moldue.

- Ben on dirait bien avec ton nigaud de frère.

Je claquai des doigts et on se retrouva tout les deux avec nos robes de sorciers respectives.

- Ca va mieux comme ça, c'est bon ?

- Espèce de sang-de-Bourbe.

Je sorti ma baguette et lui flanqua sous la gorge.

- Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter espèce de salle serpent. D'une je ne suis pas une sang-de-Bourbe, mes parents sont tout les deux des sorciers, de deux, c'est la première et dernière fois que tu traites mon frère de nigaud ou de toute autre insultes et de trois, cours avant que je transforme en crapaud. Et j'en serais bien capable.

- Ouai, mais c'est notre compartiment.

Sans enlever ma baguette, je claquai des doigts et sa valise vola doucement vers le couloir du wagon, s'ouvris et s'écrasa par terre. Des élèves étaient sortis de leur compartiment pour voir le spectacle.

- Alors maintenant, tu te trouves un autre compartiment, ou tu dors dans le couloir, lui dis-je en enlevant ma baguette. Et si un de tes camarades veut être solidaire, il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez tous dormir dehors.

Ils se regardèrent tous avant de rentrer dans le compartiment sans un mot. Je regardais leur robe de sorcier, tous des serpentards. Quand ils furent tous rentrés, je ferma la porte et m'asseillai à côté de mon frère. Le train démarra. Ils étaient deux sur la banquette en face de nous. Ils regardaient leurs pieds, ça devait être passionnant.

- Tu veux quelque chose, demandais-je à mon frère.

- T'as pas des bonbons ?

- J'en ai pas mais ça peut se trouver.

Je claquai dans mes doigts et un paquet de friandise apparut sur ses genoux. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Pourquoi t'as jamais fait ça avant ?

- Par se que je n'étais pas sensé le faire.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent ahuri par ce que je venais de faire.

* * *

**Petite parenthèse, c'est ma première fiction. Je sais que les chapitres sont très courts et j'en suis désolée. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de toutes celles que je lu mais se n'est vraiment pas facile.**

**Il y aura au moins un nouveau chapitre toute les semaines.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendu

- Putain, t'as fait ça comment, me demanda l'un des garçons.

- Ben on vous a jamais appris à faire ça ?

- Ben non. On se sert que de nos baguettes.

- Oh putain, c'est vraiment des blaireaux dans votre école.

- Tu viens d'où, me demanda un autre.

- De BeauBâton, en France.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à se moment là. J'ouvris la porte et découvris le garçon qui avait insulté Edward.

- J'peux entrer, me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Ouai.

Putain qu'est se qu'ils font chier ces serpentards. J'espère que je vais pas tomber dans leur maison. Ca serait vraiment con quand même.

- Et donc tu fais comment pour faire apparaître plein de truc comme ça ?

- Ben grâce à un sort. Y'a pas trente mille solutions.

- Et c'est quoi le sort ?

- Vos professeurs vous l'apprendront bien.

Olala, mais qu'est se qu'ils sont chiant, j'vais pas tenir tout le voyage avec eux.



Le train s'arrête enfin. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le paysage est brumeux. Mais se n'est pas Poudlard. Je regarde les garçons, l'un est blond, les autres sont bruns. Le blond, c'est celui que j'ai foutu dehors.

- Bon Edward, je reviens, tu restes là, dis-je à mon frère.

- Euh …

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre. Il fallait absolument que je sorte de se trou à rat et tout de suite. Je me dirigeai vers le bout du couloir et entrai dans les toilettes.

Qu'est se qu'ils sont cons tous autant les un que les autres. L'année commence mal, très mal.

Je reviens dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard. Ils sont vides, le train est toujours arrêté. Il fait sombre. Les lumières sont éteintes. La porte de train s'ouvre et une créature entre. Un Détraqueur. Je me réfugie dans un compartiment mais il m'a vu. Je ferme et me retrouve avec une fille et deux garçons d'à peu près mon age.

- Y'a un Détraqueur, leur criais-je.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et ouvrirent la porte, il n'était plus là. Tout à coup, on entendit des hurlement venir du compartiment d'à côté. Le mien. Je me ruai dessus. Les trois serpentards étaient sortis à toute allure et mon frère était tout seul à l'intérieur. TOUT SEUL A L'INTERIEUR !!! Je rue dans le compartiment et exécute le sort qu'on avait tant répété en cours l'année dernière contre ces créatures. Au bout de la deuxième fois, Le Détraqueur partit sans rien demander de plus.

Je me ruai sur Edward qui était complètement dans les vaps. Il avait les yeux tout blancs, exorbités et avait le visage tout pâle.

- Edward, c'est fini, c'est moi, lui dis-je doucement même si je savais très bien qu'il m'entendais à peine.

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'allongea doucement sur la banquette. Les trois personnes qui étaient dans le compartiment dans lequel j'étais rentré me regardaient. Il avait l'air impressionné et en même temps effrayé. Je savais pas se qu'il leur faisait peur maintenant que le Détraqueur était partit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les serpentards (ou devrais-je plutôt dire froussards) revenaient la peur au ventre. Je les regardais pleine de colère.

Ils savaient très bien que mon frère ne connaissait rien à la magie, qu'il allait rentrer en première année, et qu'il connaissait encore moins un sort aussi difficile.

- Vous êtes vraiment des incapables, leur crachais-je presque au visage. Vous aviez bien vu que mon frère ne connaissait rien à la magie et vous l'avez laissé tout seul avec cette créature. Vous êtes une bande de… de… Oh, et puis merde, je change de compartiment si c'est ça.

Je pris mon frère dans mes bras et sortit dans le couloir suivi de nos valises qui volaient derrière nous. Je frappai au compartiment que j'étais venu ennuyer tout à l'heure. Une fille aux cheveux châtain foncé m'ouvrit.

- Euh, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'en peux plus d'avoir des serpentards. J'peux venir avec vous ?

- Ben ouai, pas de problèmes, entre.

- Merci.

Je pénétrai dans leur compartiment et m'assis dans un coin avec mon frère sur mes genoux. Mes valises se posèrent au dessus de nos têtes sous le regard ahuri des deux garçons. L'un d'eux, le roux, pris la parole.

- Hey, Hermione, toi qui es beaucoup plus intelligente que moi, tu sais comment elle fait ça ?

- Ouai, mais c'est trop compliqué pour ta petite tête mon cher Ronald.

- Ha ha, très drôle Hermione.

Je les regardais se chamailler sans rien dire. Je regardais le garçon brun, il ne parlait pas. Il regardait les arbres défilés par la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers moi et là, je découvris, sans même réfléchir, qui était se jeune homme. Une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Harry Potter. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande gueule.

- Harry Potter, soufflais-je doucement.

Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce. Ils me regardaient tous, amusés par ma réflexion. Le roux, nommé Ronald par Hermione prit la parole.

- Et oui mademoiselle, vous avez bien devant vous le grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Le plus fort et prodigieux de tout les sorciers. Je n'en citerais aucun qui soient meilleur que lui, c'est impossible. Cherchez, vous ne trouverez jamais …

- Ron, tu peux te taire s'il te plait.

- Mais Harry, j'te fais de la pub là. Tu pourrais être un peu plus plaisant.

- C'est bon, elle sait qui je suis, tout le monde sais qui je suis, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Au fait, enchanté.

Il me tendit sa main que je serrai timidement. J'aurais jamais cru vois un jours Harry Potter en chaire et en os. Mais c'est bien lui assis à coter de moi. J'hallucine trop là. Oulala.

Hermione s'approcha de mon frère qui commençait à bouger. Je me tournai vers lui, il se réveillait enfin. Il m'avait fait une de ces peurs.

* * *

**Voilà, le deuximème chapitre. J'éspère qu'il vous a plus. La suite prochainement ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Présentations et cauchemar

- Olala, tu m'as fait trop peur, lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Mais il s'est passé quoi ?

- Tu t'es fais attaqué par un Détraqueur, lui répondit Hermione. Tiens, mange, lui dit-elle en lui tendant des bonbons.

- Merci, et ils sont ou les trois guignols ?

- Dans le compartiment d'à côté.

Je le posai à coté de moi. Il était encore blanc, mais il mangeait, et ça, c'était bon signe.

- Heureusement que ta sœur est arrivé sinon t'en avais pas pour longtemps, lui décris Ron avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur.

Il se tourna vers Harry Potter et là, tilt !

- Oh, putain, Harry Potter !!!

- Edward, parle pas comme ça.

- Mais attends, c'est Harry Potter quoi.

- Et oui monsieur, recommença Ron, c'est bien, le plus célèbre sorcier de tout les temps, le …

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, Hermione était intervenu et lui avait scotché la bouche à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Désolé … Edward, c'est ça. C'est qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un reconnaît Harry, il en fait tout un plat. Et ça plait pas forcement à tout le monde.

- Ouai, j'cromprends.



Après un quart d'heure de silence et de repos, Hermione commença à me parler.

- Alors, vous venez d'où ?

- De France, moi de BeauBâton.

- Ouai, d'ailleurs ton accent est super mignon, me dis Ronald.

- Mais Ron, tu vas la laissé tranquille oui ou non ?

- Pffffff, c'est pas juste.

- T'es pas venu y'a deux ans ?

- Non, j'étais pas là. Ils m'avaient pas pris. Mais c'est pas grave, quand j'ai appris se qui c'était passé, je n'ai pas regretté.

- Mouai. Et tu viens pour quelle année ?

- Là ça va être a sixième. Et Edward sa première.

- Ben mon vieux, bonne chance, si t'es griffondore, avec McGonagall, tu vas souffrir mon pauvre. Et toi aussi, au fait, tu t'appelles comment, me demanda Ron en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- Euh, Astrid.

- Ok.

- T'as fait la connaissance de Malfoy, me dis Hermione.

- C'est qui ?

- Le blond de ton compartiment.

- A ouai, ben franchement, ils sont vraiment cons tout les trois.

- Oh ben tu l'as dis. Avec Crabble et Goyle se sont une bande de crétins finis.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Manque plus que Zabini et Parkinson et ils sont tous au complet.

- C'est qui eux ???

- Ben alors, Zabini, c'est le fils d'une grande sorcière célèbre pour sa beauté et ses sept maris tous mort d'on ne sait quoi. Et Parkinson, c'est le petit pékinois de Malfoy, une fille qui est trop a font dessus. Une dingue cette fille quoi.

- Tous serpentards ?

- Ben tu crois quoi, me répondis Hermione.

Le silence retomba dans le compartiment. Mon frère dormait, Harry Potter (faut que je l'appelle Harry, il me la dit) regarde par la fenêtre, Hermione essaye des sorts en silence et Ronald a les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. Oui, MES CHAUSSURES, pas les siennes. Il me fait vraiment peur se mec. C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endors.

Encore cette fois, la créature du coffre dans le grenier vient me hanter. Elle court dans la maison. Ma mère s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain avec Edward. L'animal saute sur mon père, l'étrangle. Il tombe par terre, inerte. Son cou est couvert de sang. La chose se tourne ensuite vers moi. Je ne décris aucune expression sur son visage. En même temps, elle ne peut ni sourire, ni être en colère, c'est un squelette. Un squelette vivant. Elle se jette sur moi, les mains vers mon cou. De près, elle ressemble étrangement à un elfe de maison en un peu plus petit et plus agile. Elle attrape mon cou de ses mains squelettiques. Je ne respire plus, je me vide de mon sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me vois, par terre, morte, à côté de mon père et la créature se dirige à l'étage pour en finir avec ma mère et mon frère.

Je me réveil en sursaut. Tout le monde me regarde ahuri. Qu'est se que j'ai fait ?

- Euh, on arrive quand ?

- Dans environ ¼ d'heure, me répondit Ronald. Euh, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es mise à couiner en plein milieu de ton sommeil ?

- Héhé, euh, très bonne question.

- Ronald, l'engueula Hermione.

Je me sentis rougir puis pâlir. Qu'est se qu'il se passait dans ma tête ? Pourquoi toujours se même rêve épouvantable ? Pourquoi ses images de mon père, de ma mère, de mon frère et même de moi, par terre, sans vie, qui défilent en boucle quand je ne suis pas occupée par la magie ? Cette créature est vraiment bizarre. Elle ressemblait tellement a un elfe de maison mais en plus petit et plus habile car, comme vous le savez sûrement, un elfe de maison n'étranglerais pas un humain, il serait trop craintif et pas assez agile. Mon frère dormait toujours. Je vais le réveiller.

- Edward, debout. On est presque arrivé.

- Hum. Ouai. J'arrive.

Il se leva péniblement et s'étira. Il avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens, les premiers boutons de sa chemise défais et sa robe était toute fripée.

- Regarde comment tu es fagoté. On dirait le blond de tout à l'heure. Malfoy je crois.

- A ouai, celui que t'as foutu dehors, rigola mon frère. Non, j'peux pas être pire que lui, c'est scientifiquement et magiquement impossible.

- Il a tout à fait raison, intervint Harry.

Je lui rattacha ses boutons, le coiffa en vitesse et lui repassa sa robe d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

**Réactions ??? J'éspère que se chapitre vous a plus, la suite peut-être demain.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Poudlard

- Allez, on descend, on descend !!!

Tout le monde parle, sert les autres dans ses bras, crie … Les trois personnes de notre compartiments sont partis rejoindre leurs amis. Je suis toute seule avec mon frère, au milieu du quai, des autres sorciers et sorcières. Je relu la lettre de Dumbledore. Les explications s'arrêtaient à l'arrêt du train.

- Astrid ???

Je relevai la tête, un grand bonhomme s'approchait de moi. Il avait une longue barbe noir toute emmêlée, des gros pieds, des mains aussi énormes.

- Euh oui, c'est moi.

- Bonjours, moi c'est Agrid, dit-il avec une voix rock.

- Enchantée.

- Suis moi, Dumbledore veut te voir tout de suite.

- Et mon frère ???

- Ben il a qu'à venir.

Il m'avait l'air simple cet homme. Mais en même temps si imposant. Il ferait presque peur. Même avec ça voix la plus douce, il arrivait à faire taire tout le monde à dix mettre à la ronde. On embarqua sur une petite barque. Agrid ramait doucement, l'eau était douce, sans courants. Le château au loin était éclairé de toutes les fenêtres. C'était magnifique. Et dire que je vais passer mon année ici. Je pense que ça va être la meilleure année que j'aurais jamais faite. En même temps, il paraît que les cours sont dures. Mais avec l'intelligence des trois guignols qu'on a eu dans notre compartiment, ils ne doivent pas être trop sévères.



- Bonjours Melle Venger, me dit un vieil homme qui venait d'apparaître devant nous.

- Bonjours Monsieur.

Nous étions dans une immense salle à manger vide avec un plafond ensoleillé malgré la nuit noir qu'il y avait dehors. Les tables étaient disposées tout en long devant une estrade. C'était magnifique.

- Et Mr Venger je suis pose.

- Oui, dis mon frère d'une petite voix.

- Je voulais vous voir car se n'est pas dans nos habitudes de recevoir des jeunes en cours d'apprentissage et surtout pas des enfants tel que vous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous en n'avons qu'un dans cette école. Vous allez être la seconde.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous ne savez donc pas ?

- Apparemment non.

- Agrid, voulez vous bien faire sortir Mr Venger S'il vous plait.

Je regardai mon frère sortir avec l'énorme bonhomme tandis que je restais sur place devant le principal de l'école et son grand secret. La porte claqua.

- Melle Venger, je pensais que vos parents vous en avez parlé, au moins à vous.

- …

- Bon et bien je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, je contacterais vos parents. Mais sachez que quoi que vous vous doutiez, il est trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

- Pour faire marche arrière.

Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Je sentis un courant d'aire froid me parcourir le corps et je me retrouva peut après dans un couloir vide avec mes deux valises à mes pieds. Je les pris et me dirigea vers une porte. J'essayai de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée. Je marchai jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un. Un jeune homme au bout du couloir s'arrêta puis fit demie tour.

- Hey toi, viens la, lui criais-je.

Je courus vers lui, mes valises à la main. En me rapprochant, je découvris que c'était le blond de mon compartiment, Malfoy.

- Tu peux me dire ou je suis ?

- Aux cachots, près de la salle commune de serpentards.

- Et c'est où la salle à manger ?

- Tu montes un étage, c'est une grande porte au fond du couloir.

- Merci.

Il continua sa route en regardant ses pieds. Qu'est se qu'il est con. Mais il avait été à peu près aimable. Je montai les escaliers avec mes valises à la main (et non en volant) et rentrai dans la fameuse salle à manger ou j'était tout à l'heure. Quelques élèves étaient déjà assis. Mon frère était dans un coin de la salle, tout seul assis au milieu de ses valises. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Allez viens, on va voir si y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut bien nous aider.

Il me suivait à petit pas. J'avais fais voler ses valises pour éviter qu'il peine. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques secondes, elles s'écrasèrent par terre. Une femme d'un certain âge s'avança vers nous.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne le savais pas. Nous venons d'arriver et …

- Comme tout le monde.

- Mais je ne suis jamais venue ici.

- Oh, c'est vous Melle Venger. Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai confondu avec une autre élève.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Euh, ou pourrait-on poser nos valises ?

- Pour l'instant, vous les laissées dans un coin de la salle. Et en fonction des maisons ou vous serez répartis, vous les retrouverez dans vos dortoirs.

- Merci, et nous, nous allons ou ?

- Vous me suivez. Je vais vous conduire auprès du principal.

Nous la suivons doucement dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle est immense. On croise des élèves, des grands, des petits. Ils chuchotent tous en me regardant. C'est se serpentards qui a été raconter l'histoire du train à tout les coups. Et au fait, c'est qui cette vieille chouette là ? Elle porte la robe de griffondore. Sûrement leur professeur principal. Nous pénétrons dans un petit bureau. Le principal est assis à son bureau.

- Rebonjours Melle Venger.

Il me fait vraiment flipper se dirlo. Vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4. La suite peut-être dans l'après-midi. =).**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Incompréhension

- Chers élèves, maintenant, nous allons vous présenter une élève qui vient de Beau Bâton, elle va rentrer en sixième année comme certains de vous. Nous allons la placer dans une maison et après, nous pourrons commencer. Elle s'appelle Astrid Venger.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret sur l'estrade. Dumbledore posa le choixpeau sur ma tête.

- Hum, très intéressant. Une personnalité débordante, très courageuse mais une très grande peur. Je pense qu'elle pourrait trouver sa place en serpentards mais son courage change tout. Voyons voir … GRIFFONDORE !!!!!

Tout le monde applaudit, les griffondore se lèvent. Je me dirige vers leur table et vais m'asseoir à une place qu'ils m'ont faite. Maintenant c'est au tour des premières années. Je les regarde passé sous le choixpeau un par un. Au tour de mon frère, il n'hésite pas une seconde. Dumbledore n'a même pas le temps de poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

- SERDAIGLE !!!!

Hein, quoi ??? Pas Griffondore ? Il s'est planté, c'est pas possible. Ou alors, il s'est planté pour moi. Mes parents étaient tout les deux serdaigles. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis tombé dans cette maison et pas dans une autre. Pas dans celle ou je devais aller dès le début, celle de mes parents.

- Tu es la fille de Kate et John Venger, me demande un garçon assis en face de moi.

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours été impressionné par leurs découvertes époustouflantes sur les créatures magiques. Mais pourquoi on en parle plus maintenant ?

- Ils ont décidé de vivre comme des moldus.

- Sèrieusement !!!

- Oui, depuis que j'ai commencé ma scolarité on vit dans une maison en banlieue parisienne. Ils voulaient qu'on découvre mieux le monde des moldus.

- Très … comment dire … instructif.

- Ouai, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Et voilà, j'en étais sur, dès que quelqu'un du monde des sorciers connaît mon nom, tout le monde pense à mes parents et leurs découvertes qui ont disparues du jour au lendemain sens rien laissé appart leur intelligence époustouflante dans les mémoires. Ca m'agasse. Et après, je me prends tout dans la tronche. Quand ils étaient jeunes, c'était un peu Pierre et Marie Curie des sorciers. Mais maintenant, c'est autre chose.

Le repas se passe lentement, on me pose des questions, par ci, par là. Sur mes parents, sur Beau Bâton, sur le tournoi des trois sorciers, sur ma vie de Moldus pendant les vacances et ma vie de sorcière tout le reste de l'année. Quelques personnes me disent que je ressemble à Harry Potter, mais je ne vois aucune ressemblance.

Après, avoir manger, je me dirige vers les dortoirs pour ranger mes affaires. La pièce est grande, avec des lits disposés un peu n'importe comment. Je pose ma valise devant mon lit et m'écrase sur celui-ci. Première journée et j'en ai déjà plein la tête.

- Salut, c'est toi Astrid ???

Je lève la tête, une fille blonde est debout devant moi, un bandeau rose dans les cheveux.

- Euh oui.

- Moi c'est Lavande.

- Enchanté.

Je me lève et ouvre ma valise pour ranger mes affaires dans un coffre. Lavande s'assoit sur le lit à côté du miens. Elle commence déjà à m'agacer celle là.

- Tu dors ici ?

- Oui.

Oh non, pas ça. Pas elle à côté de moi. S'il vous plait, pas ça.

- Et sur l'autre lit, c'est qui ?

- Hermione je crois.

- Ok.

En parlant du loup. Hermione entre dans le dortoir et pose ça valise sur son lit.

- Salut Lavande.

- Salut Hermione.

- Au fait Astrid, je savais pas que tes parents étaient Mrs et Mme Venger. J'admire beaucoup se qu'ils ont fait.

Et voilà, ça recommence, je vais pas tenir une année dans une école de fou comme celle-là, j'vais mourir avant.

- Merci, dis-je poliment.

- J'ai aussi entendu parlé de leur vie chez les moldus pour toi et ton frère. Je trouve ça très intelligent.

- A bon ?

- Bien sur, comme ça vous avez une vue sur les deux mondes. Regarde Ron, il vit 24h/24 dans le monde des sorciers, tu le mets dans un centre commercial, il est complètement pommé.

- Sûrement.

- C'est quoi ça un centre commercial, intervint Lavande.

- C'est bien se que je disais.

- Effectivement.

Elle est super simpat Hermione. C'est carrément autre chose que Lavande. Elle réfléchit avant de parler, c'est une première chose que j'aime bien chez elle. En plus elle a l'aire vraiment intelligente.



Dehors, la lune éclaire Poudlard. Je suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout le monde dort. Je regarde les arbres bougés doucement au rythme du vent. Le lit d'Hermione est vide depuis vingt minutes. Elle s'est levée et n'est pas revenue. Je ferme les yeux, la créature est là. Je suis dans une maison inconnue, avec des personnes que je ne connais pas. Un homme assez grand qui dirige sa baguette vers l'espèce d'elfe et une femme qui me hurle dessus mais en me donnant un prénom différent du mien.

- Monte s'il te plait Rose. Va avec ton frère. Laisse nous régler ça. Monte !!!

Je fais se qu'elle me dit, sans comprendre pourquoi elle m'appelle Rose ni pourquoi elle me dit de monter voir mon frère puisque je ne suis pas chez moi. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je regarde, trois porte sont devant moi, deux ouverte, une fermée. J'ouvre la seule qui est fermé et vois un garçon d'à peu près mon âge assis sur le lit dos à moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le dortoir, toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le soleil de lève doucement. Hermione est dans son lit et dort. Je me lève, enfile un jean, un tee-shirt, un gilet et descend dans la salle commune. Il n'y a pas un chat. Je m'assois sur le canapé et me recroqueville contre mes genoux. Qui était ces gens dans mon rêve, cet homme avec sa baguette et cette femme, avec le visage si lisse, ses très fins et ses cheveux lisses. Même terrorisées, elle était belle. Assez jeune. Et cette maison, à qui appartenait-elle ? Et La chambre dans laquelle je suis rentrée, avec tout les meubles de bébé, le papier à nounours et juste un lit normal avec se garçon assis de dos. Ses cheveux noirs ébène, c'est la seule chose que j'ai vue de lui, ses cheveux. Et pourquoi cette femme m'a appelée Rose ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle dit que c'était mon frère ?

* * *

Je suis désolé, je suis un petit peu en retard. Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez 2 chapitres aujourd'hui ;).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Pas de nouvelles ... mauvaises nouvelles

Je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers, prends une feuille de papier dans ma valise et redescends dans la salle commune. Il faut absolument que je sache pourquoi cette femme m'appelait Rose, pourquoi elle disait que se garçon aux cheveux ébène était mon frère et pourquoi j'était dans une autre maison. Et surtout, pourquoi la créature était là elle aussi. Je commence à écrire. Mon prénom, le prénom qu'elle m'a donné, le garçon aux cheveux ébène, l'homme … Je fais le tris et écrit tout se que j'ai vu dans cette maison. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai fait le tour de ma mémoire et ne trouve plus rien d'autre à ajouter. Il est 6h45, des gens commencent à descendre en pyjama. Je les regarde passés. Tout à coup, Ron et Harry apparaissent et s'approchent de moi.

- Salut, me dit Harry. T'es déjà habillé ?

- J'suis une lève tôt.

- Ah, ok. Et t'es là depuis combien de temps ?

- une heure.

Ron est entrain de lire mon papier qui était sur la table basse. Je ne le remarque pas tout de suite.

- C'est toi qu'à fait ça, me demande-t-il ?

- Euh non, c'était là quand je suis arrivée. Bon, désolée, je vais monter réveiller Hermione.

Je pris le papier et monta les marches. Olala, pourquoi il a fallu que je le laisse à la vue de tout le monde ? Quand j'arrive dans le dortoir, je le mets sous mon matelas et fais mon lit avant de réveiller Hermione.

- Hermione, y'a Harry et Ron qui m'ont dit de te réveiller.

- Hum … Ouai, j'arrive.

Je la laisse se lever et descends déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger. Mon frère est tout seul au bout de sa table. Je vais m'assoire à côté de lui.

- Salut toi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. T'as bien dormi ?

- Ouai.

- T'as pas de copains ?

- Si, mais il est pas prêt. Pourquoi t'es pas avec moi ?

- Je sais pas, c'est le choixpeau qui a décidé.

A ma table, je vois Hermione qui me fait signe. Je la regarde quelques secondes.

- Bon, faut que j'aille manger. Je te vois à midi.

Je le laissai la tout seul avec son bol de lait et me dirigeai vers la table des griffondors. Je m'assis à côté de Ron et en face d'Hermione. Harry n'était pas encore là.

- C'est quoi nos cours se matin ?

- Ils vont nous donner nos emplois du temps et on verra après, me répondit Hermione.

- Et le matin, ça se passe comment ?

- Ben tu manges, tu vas préparer tes bouquins pour tes cours de la matinée et tu vas en cours, dis Ron.

- Ok. Et le soir, on est libre à quelle heure ?

- Ben 17h00 si t'as pas de retenue et tu fais se que tu veux jusqu'à 19h30. A 20h00, tu vas manger. Extinction des feux à 22h30. Et 22h00 pour les premières, deuxième et troisième années.

- Pour les horaires ils sont plus cool qu'à Beau Bâton. Nous, on devait être coucher a 21h00.

- Sérieux, me demande Ron.

- Ouai. Au fait, tu sais se que c'est qu'un centre commercial ?

- Ben Mione m'a expliqué mais j'en ai jamais vu.

Tout d'un coup on éclate de rire avec Hermione. Le pauvre Ronald, il ne doit rien comprendre à se qu'il lui arrive. Malfoy arrive derrière Hermione. Je ne rigole plus. Qu'est se qu'il vient faire cet espèce de serpent.

- Astrid, je dois te faire toute mes excuses de la pare de ma mère car elle appréciait beaucoup tes parents. Enfin, c'est se qu'elle m'a dit.

- Euh merci, mais tu sais, t'as juste été chiant, c'est pas la peine.

- Euh …

Tout à coup, des hiboux rentrèrent dans la salle. C'est le courrier m'avait expliqué Hermione. Dommage, personne n'avait de journal autour de moi, j'l'aurais bien lu. D'un seul coup, on entend un cri percent venir de la table de mon frère. C'était mon frère. Il était en pleur devant son bol et son journal. Toute la salle se tue et se tourna vers lui. McGonagall s'approcha de lui et l'emmena appart. Tout à coup, un journal tomba devant moi. En gros titre : Les chercheurs Venger retrouvés mort dans une mare de sang. En dessous, une photo de ma maison avec des bandes jaunes police tout autour. Je posai ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter d'hurler. Trop tard, un cri m'échappa et je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre en larme. Ils ne comprenaient pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient puisque ils n'avaient pas lu le journal. Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le journal et me pris dans ses bras. Hermione et Harry regardèrent à leur tour. Toute la table, toute la salle même me regardait mais j'en avais rien à faire. C'était à cause de cette créature, de cette chose que j'avais découverte dans le grenier l'an dernier. Celle qui hantait mais rêves. McGonagall vint me chercher pleine de chagrin. Je le voyais malgré mes yeux emplis de larmes. Je sortis de la grande salle sous les chuchotements de tous. Mon frère pleurait assis par terre dans le couloir. Je me ruai vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne trouvais rien pour le consoler. Me voir pleuré n'allait rien arranger mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

- Je suis là. C'est bon. Allez mon … Cœur. Soit … fort.

Il pleurait sans s'arrêter. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Le professeur nous regardait sans dire un mot. Peu après, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec la robe de serpentards vint nous voir. J'avais l'impression qu'on était une vraie attraction.

- Allez chercher Dumbledore, dit McGonagall à son collègue.

J'avais arrêté de pleurer, pas mon frère. Cette fois, j'étais pleine de colère, de rage. Je me mis à hurler.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ??? Ca nous aurait évité cette honte affreuse !!! Et je sais de quoi ils sont mort, ou plutôt qu'est se qui les a tué. Je sais tout. Une mare de sang ? Des marques au cou ? Hein, c'est ça ??? Je sais tout. Et c'est ma faute. C'est entièrement ma faute, je savais se qu'il allait arrivé et je n'est rien fait. Et maintenant elle va venir nous tuer.

Dumbledore arrivait en courant au bout du couloir. Je me levai, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues mais cette fois, je pleurais en silence. Mon frère était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je pris ma baguette et la brandit vers le principal.

- Vous saviez tout. Avouez. Et vous n'avez rien dit. Le « il est trop tard », c'était pour ça hein ??? Je le savais qu'arriver dans cette école n'allait nous apporter que des ennuis. Et ça ne fait juste que commencer. Maintenant, ça va être notre tour.

* * *

2ème et dernier chapitre de la journée. Alors, impressions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre** 7** : Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur desautres

Je suis dans le bureau du principal avec mon frère. Il ne pleure plus mais ne parle pas. Pas un mot ne sort depuis bientôt une heure. Je me suis emporter, McGonagall a du m'enlever ma baguette, je devenais dangereuse. Les autres élèves sont partis en cours. On est seul avec Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il nous parle. Il me demande de lui expliquer pourquoi je savais mais je ne lui dis rien, je ne lui dirais rien. Encore une fois, il aurait fallu que je ferme ma grande gueule. Mais j'étais trop en colère pour me taire. Le principal se tait. Un grand silence résonne dans le bureau.

- Et maintenant on va aller ou ?

- Vous n'aviez pas de famille proche ?

- Non, juste nos parents.

- Et bien je ne sais pas, il y a bien ton oncle et ta tante, des moldus.

- Mais n'importe quoi, on a jamais eu d'oncle et de tante. Nos parents étaient fils et fille unique. Et on a jamais vu nos grands-parents.

- Bon et bien je verrais. Vous pouvez allez en cours.

On sortit du bureau. Mon frère ne parlait toujours pas. Je m'arrêtai au milieu d'un couloir et m'accroupi pour être à sa auteur. Il me regardait, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Je suis sur qu'il n'avait pas conscience de se qui nous arrivait. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je le pris dans les miens avant de repartir pour aller chercher mes livres puis les siens.

Après avoir déposer mon frère dans sa salle de classe, je me dirigeai vers la mienne. Les couloirs étaient sombres. Je marchais en quête de ma salle de classe. On était en cours de défense contre les forces du mal d'après mon emploie du temps. Je trouvai la salle. Je frappai et une voie me dit d'entrer. Je m'exécutai et pénétrai dans la salle sous le regard de tous les élèves. Ils avaient sûrement du leur dire. Le professeur, celui qui était venu me voir dans le couloir avec mon frère était là. Il ne dit pas un mot. Je m'assis au fond de la classe. Sur le tableau, son nom était écrit. Il s'appelait Rogue. Bizarre comme nom je trouve. Il restait dix minutes. Tout le monde était plongé dans une lecture quelconque. Je sortis mon livre, l'ouvris à la page qui était inscrite au tableau et examinai la page. Ca parlait des gobelins. Je levai les yeux, certains élèves me regardaient. Ils voulaient vraiment ma photo. Ils m'agasses tous à me fixer. Le professeur s'approcha de moi. Il s'appuya sur ma table et me parla doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres.

- J'aimerais vous parler à la fin du cours Melle Venger s'il vous plait.

- Moi aussi Mrs j'aimerais vous parler, et d'une chose bien précise.

Sans rien rajouter, il repartit et continua son cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard la cloche retenti. Tous les élèves prirent leurs affaires et me regardèrent en sortant. Hermione s'arrêta en face de moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle doucement.

Je ne répondis pas. J'allais fondre en larme sinon. Je la regardai fixement. Derrière Ron et Harry étaient là eux aussi. Je me leva et me dirigea vers le professeur. Il fallait absolument que je lui dise que je n'étais pas un animal de foire. Je m'arrêtai en face de lui.

- Melle Venger, je suis vraiment désolé pour vos parents. Je sais que vous n'avez pas la tête à sa en se moment mais j'aimerais vous demander pourquoi vous avez dit que c'était votre faute et pourquoi cette chose quelque elle soit allait venir vous tuer vous aussi.

- Ca Monsieur, je n'y répondrais pas. Est se que se sont des moldus qui s'occupent des analyses et de l'inspection de la maison ?

- Il faudra demander au professeur Dumbledore mais je crois que oui.

- Tout se que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il ne trouveront rien, il ne connaissent pas se qui les a tué.

Sur ces mots je partis sous le regard ahuri du professeur. Je savais et eux, ils ne savaient tout simplement pas comment je faisais. Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Il était midi, je devais aller manger mais je n'avais pas faim. Je vagabondais dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Quand je tournai au coin d'un couloir, je vis en face de celui-ci des inscriptions couleur sang par terre. En me rapprochant, je pus lire :

_Je t'ai enfin retrouvé toi et ton frère de malheur._

_Je vais enfin pouvoir en finir._

J'examinai autour de moi, il n'y avait rien. Juste cette inscription sur le sol. Je me retournai encore et encore, le couloir était vide. Elle était dans l'école. C'était obligé. Je courus vers la salle à manger. J'ouvris la porte et tous les yeux furent rivés sur moi. Je regardai à la place de mon frère, il n'était pas là. Je m'approchai de la table des professeurs. Il fallait que je leur dise. Je m'approchai de Dumbledore.

- Melle Venger.

- Euh il y'a des inscriptions écrites au sang part terre dans l'un des couloirs.

Sans que j'ai besoin de rien rajouter, il se leva et me suivis dans le couloir. Devant l'inscription, il n'y avait toujours rien. Tout à coup, on entendit un cris venir du couloir d'à côté. Je regardai, mon frère était là, par terre, le coup en sang. Je me ruai vers lui. Il respirait encore un peu.

- Hey, regarde moi mon cœur s'il te plait. Regarde moi.

J'enlevai ma robe et appuyai sur sa plaie avec.

- Ecoute moi, reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie. Ne pars pas.

Dumbledore avait fait appelé des infirmières. J'appuyais toujours sur sa plaie. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Comment une si petite chose pouvait faire autant de mal ? Et pourquoi nous, qu'est se qu'on lui avait fait pour qu'elle nous fasse subir tout ça ? Mon frère respirait de moins en moins fort.

- Garde les yeux ouverts, regarde moi. Tu sais que je t'aime. Allez restes avec moi.

Les infirmières arrivèrent et s'occupèrent de lui. Je pleurais. Encore et toujours. Quelques élèves qui avaient fini de manger regardaient le spectacle désastreux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je montai dans mon dortoir et m'écrasai sur mon lit. On avait rien fait pour mériter ça, et pourtant, ça nous est tombé dessus sans prévenir. Les cours reprennent à deux heures. J'ai pas envi d'y aller. On a botanique avec les serpentards en plus.

* * *

**Impression ? Pour celle qui m'avait demandé, ma fiction ferra 35 chapitres, je l'ai fini cet après-midi.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Morte ou vive

Les cours on commencé. Il est 14h20. On a deux heures de botanique et après une heure de sortilège. Il parait que l'état de mon frère ne s'est pas dégradé, il va même un peu mieux mais il est dans le comma complet. Au moins, il ne souffre pas. J'irais le voir après les cours.

On est entrain d'extraire une substance d'une plante dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom pour faire un filtre d'amour. Complètement nul. A quoi sa va nous servir ? Pas grand-chose à mon avis. La prof nous a mélangé. Je suis entre Ron et Malfoy. En face, j'ai son petit pékinois et en diagonale, Hermione. Tout le monde parle sauf moi. J'ai ma plante devant moi et je fais se que la prof me dit de faire. Malfoy et Hermione s'insulte de tous les noms. C'est incroyable se qu'ils peuvent être gentil entre eux. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Dumbledore entre et tous les élèves se lèvent. Les bavardage cessent, laissant place à un silence complet.

- J'aimerais voir Mrs Malfoy et Melle Venger dans mon bureau tout de suite.

- Bien Mrs, lui répondis Mme Chourave.

- Je les attends.

Et sur ces paroles, il disparut. On sortit de la salle sous le regard de tous les élèves.

- Tu lui as dit pour le train ???

- Non, j'te jure, j'en ai parlé a personne.

- Ben alors il veut nous voir pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas.

- Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez de soucis en se moment.

- Euh, j'suis désolé de te demander ça mais, tu sais se qui a fait ça a ton frère ?

- Oui, je sais.

- Et c'est quoi ?

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du couloir. Il s'arrêta lui aussi. Il me regardait avec ses yeux vert émeraude.

- Si je te le dis, tu seras la première personne à le savoir. Et j'espère que je peux te faire confiance par se que j'en peu plus d'avoir se secret pour moi toute seule.

- …

- J'ai découvert ça l'année dernière dans mon grenier, dans un coffre fermé a clef. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai découvert une créature très bizarre. Un squelette d'elfe de maison en plus petit. Quand elle a commencé à bouger, j'ai tout refermé. Depuis, elle me hante toutes les nuits. Tout le temps le même rêve. Se rêve est devenu réalité. Elle vient anéantir ma famille. Et cette nuit, c'était pas le même, j'étais dans une autre maison, avec d'autres personnes. Je m'appelais Rose, j'avais un frère jumeau aux cheveux noirs ébène dont je n'ai vu que le dos. Et une femme et un homme qui se bâtaient contre cette chose.

- Euh, t'es sérieuse ?

- Plus sérieuse tu meurs.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

- Je sais pas, t'as l'air d'une grosse poule mouillé, je t'ai foutu dehors dans le train mais t'as une tête de gentil. La méchanceté sa te va pas. Tu pourrais être le plus méchant du monde, tu garderais ta p'tite tête de gentil.

- …

- Et là encore, je suis très sérieuse.

Il s'approcha de moi et sans comprendre, il me prit par la nuque et rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes. Je le repoussai d'un geste violent. Je venais de voir derrière lui la créature. Elle était là, debout sur ses petites jambes, presque pliée en deux.

- Ok, simpat. Très simpat.

- …

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Il croyait vraiment que c'était à cause de lui. La chose me fixait. Je sortis ma baguette et la dirigea vers elle. Drago me regardait ahuri.

- Hé attends, c'est bon, je regrette se que j'ai fait. J'te jure, j'sais pas se qui m'a pris. S'te plait, arrête, j'regrette …

- Baisse toi !!!

J'eu a peine le temps d'hurler qu'elle sauta par-dessus lui. Il était écrasé par terre, devant moi. La chose me fixait toujours. Je la pointais de ma baguette mais elle ne voulait pas répondre, comme si une force extérieure lui ordonnait de devenir un fichu bout de bois. Drago me regardait sans rien faire.

- Mais putain aide moi !!!

Il sortit sa baguette et réussi à coller la bestiole au mur d'un grand geste. La mienne répondait un peu maintenant. Je lui attachai les mains et les bras.

- C'était sa dont tu me parlais ?

- Ouai, c'est bien ça la créature en question, dis-je entre deux souffles. Dis moi, y'a des profs par là, ou des cours ?

- Euh au bout du couloir je crois, j'reviens.

Il partit en courant. La créature me regardait toujours avec ses yeux blancs globuleux et son visage inexpressif. Tout à coup, elle disparue pour réapparaître devant moi, les bras devant elle, prêté à m'égorger. Ma baguette ne répondait plus. J'étais seule dans le couloir avec cette créature cauchemardesque qui était devenue réalité. Et là, je compris pourquoi mon frère avait crier, se qu'il avait ressentis en pensant que ça allait être ses dernières secondes. Toute ma vie défila en quelques secondes. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Mais je lui parlai.

- Pourquoi tu veux en finir avec nous ? Qu'est se qu'on t'as fait ?

A ma plus grande surprise, elle me répondit. Elle avait une belle voix, s'en était presque époustouflant. Si elle n'allait pas me tuer, j'aurais été absorbé.

- Tes parents se sont servis de moi pour une de leur expérience. Avant j'étais leur elfe de maison, un enfant. Ils n'avaient ni souris, ni rats, ils m'ont prit. Regarde se que je suis devenu. Un vieux squelette qu'on pourrait croire mort si ont le voyait dormir. Mais je ne suis pas mort, je suis belle et bien vivant. Et je veux te faire souffrir pour se que tes parents m'ont fait subir.

- Mais j'étais même pas née. J'ai rien demandé a personne. J'aurais été là, je les en aurais empêché.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu dois souffrir pour leur faute.

- Non, non, attend, on peut trouver un arrangement.

- Il est trop tard Astrid. Trop tard.

- Mais …

Je n'eu pas le temps de rajouter autre chose. L'elfe était déjà à ma gorge, je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer doucement dans mon cou. Je pensai alors que j'allai vraiment mourir, qu'il allait en finir avec moi alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je me débattais dans tout les sens mais il ne me lâchait pas. C'était fini. Ma vie était finie.

* * *

**Dernier chapitre de l'après-midi. Peut être un ce soir si vous êtes gentil. A+ ;).**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Presque saine et sauve

Tout à coup, il me lâcha et je le sentis propulser vers le bout du couloir, me griffant au passage. Je regardai autour de moi, quelques goûtes de sang était par terre. Je mis ma main à mon cou. Je la regardai, elle était couverte du liquide rouge vif. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je tenais encore debout ni pourquoi il ne m'avait pas achevé plus vite. Je m'écrasai par terre, la main longeant le mur laissant une longue trace de sang sur celui-ci. Je fermai les yeux doucement. J'étais bien consciente que je me vidais de mon sang mais je n'avais pas la force d'appuyer sur la plaie pour minimiser l'hémorragie. J'entendis la cloche retentir, quelques élèves parler, certains hurler, sûrement en me voyant. J'entendis aussi des pas qui courraient.

- Astrid, écoute moi, si tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait.

Je sentis quelqu'un appuyer sur ma plaie. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je lui empoignai son poigné de toutes mes forces. Je réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi, Drago, les mains en sang essayait en vain d'arrêter les saignements. Toute une horde d'élève était autour de moi, me regardant. Drago se leva et tandis sa baguette vers moi.

- J'suis désolé Astrid, ça va sûrement faire mal.

Il récita un sort que je ne connaissais pas ou que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je sentis ma plaie se refermer doucement. J'avais mal. Je me mis à hurler à plein poumon. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans ma propre gorge. Je me débattais par terre, dans une mare de sang. J'avais l'impression d'être un taureau de corrida, soufrant devant tous ces spectateurs. La douleur s'interrompu d'un seul coup. J'ouvris les yeux. Les élèves étaient toujours là. Drago s'était rassis à côté de moi. Je me relevai mais il me posa la main sur le haut de la poitrine pour m'empêcher de ma lever.

- Bouge pas, ça va pas tenir longtemps. Et ne parle pas. J'ai envoyé valser l'elfe à l'autre bout de Poudlard si tu veux tout savoir. McGonagall arrive. Surtout ne bouge pas et restes calme.

Peut de temps après, je vis le professeur McGonagall se pencher vers moi.

- Allez, y'a plus rien à voir, allez tous en cours. Et que quelqu'un y'aille chercher l'infirmière.

- C'est fait madame, elle arrive, lui répondit Drago.

- C'est vous Mrs Malfoy qui avait fait tout ça ? Même le sort de rétrécissement ? Vous m'impressionné Malfoy.

- Euh, merci.

Je les regardais se féliciter et se remercier pendant que moi, je soufrais le martyr sous leurs yeux. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je regardais autour de moi, quelques élèves avaient disparus. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ma tête tournait dans tous les sens. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer doucement. Je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien.

Je revois cette maison, la même avec les mêmes personnes, les mêmes paroles de la femme. Il était identique à celui que j'avais eu dernièrement. Une seule chose m'avait interpellé, la femme m'avait appelé ma puce. Se pouvait-il que dans se rêve je sois sa fille ? Peut probable. Mes parents sont morts. Si je devais rêver de quelqu'un se serait d'eux. Et non, c'était de cette femme et de cet homme dans un salon, de ces escaliers, de ce palier, de ces trois portes et de ce garçon qui était mon frère, assis de dos dans une chambre d'enfant.



Je me réveil en sursaut. Je suis dans un lit, les murs sont blancs, les draps sont blancs, il y a toute une rangée de lit à côté de moi. Je touche mon cou, je sens une grande cicatrice sous mes doigts. Je m'assois dans le lit. Mon frère est en fasse de moi assis sur le sien, je le fixe. Il se lève d'un bon et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Il était là, à côté de moi, dans mes bras, il allait bien, et c'était tout se qui comptait. Je n'arrivais pas à parler mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Au bout de la rangé de lit, une infirmière arrivait en courant vers moi, mais je ne lâchais pas mon frère pour autant.

- Mr Venger, voyons, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever. Allez vous recoucher, je vais m'occuper de votre sœur. Melle Venger, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas parlé, c'est pour éviter que votre plaie vous fasse mal. Alors si vous voulez me demander quelque chose, écrivez.

Je pris une ardoise et commença à écrire comme une moldu, je n'avais pas ma baguette.

"Où est ma baguette ?"

- Euh, Mme McGonagall l'a gardé je crois.

"On est quel jour ?"

- Euh mardi matin, vous avez dormi tout l'après midi d'hier et toute la nuit.

"Et il est quelle heure ?"

- Bientôt midi, vos camarades sont venus hier soir. Je leur ai dit de revenir après les cours.

"Et c'était qui mes camarades ?"

- Melle Granger en premier qui est accouru après avoir apprit se qui vous est arrivé, suivi de Mr Potter et de Mr Waesley. Et bien sur, Mr Malfoy.

"Vous pourrez me faire parvenir ma baguette et mes cours ?"

- Pas pour l'instant, il faut vous reposer.

Grrrrrr, je suis en plaine forme hormis ma cicatrice qui ne doit pas être si énorme que ça quand même. La cloche sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arrivait au bout de l'aller. Elle avait les yeux de plus en plus écarquiller pendant qu'elle avançait.

- Cette simple bestiole t'a fait ça ?

Je crois que j'ai pensé trop vite. Il me faut une glace et tout de suite !!! Je commençai à écrire sur la tablette.

"C'est si horrible que ça ?"

- Euh, non, non …

"Fil moi une glace tout de suite s'il te plait !!!"

Elle me tendit un petit miroir de poche qui était sur le lit d'à côté. Je le plaçai devant ma gorge. Elle était toute égratignée avec des grosses entailles de chaque côté. J'étais complètement ahuri. Cette espèce de truc, me faire autant de mal ? Je regardais bien mon frère, il avait les mêmes. Je reposai le miroir sur mon lit. Harry et Ron arrivaient au bout de la salle avec la même réaction que Hermione à l'arriver.

- Oua, donc si je croise se truc dans les couloirs, je pourrais flipper, s'indigna Ron.

- RON, lui cria presque Hermione.

- Désolé.

Je les regardais se chamailler sous mes yeux. Mon frère aussi les regardés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça.

* * *

**La suite demain. Bonne rentrée à tous ;).**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle famille

Quelques jours plus tard, je sors de l'infirmerie, ma grosse cicatrice au cou qui fait flipper tout le monde et une énorme peur de revoir cette espèce de sale bête. J'ai parlé longuement avec Dumbledore et l'enterrement de mes parents est fixé à se week-end. Et maintenant que je suis sortis de l'infirmerie, le principal me re-convoque avec Malfoy dans son bureau.

On est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout les deux. Le maître des lieux n'est pas encore là. Je parcours la salle des yeux. Il y a plein d'objets bizarres, des fioles avec des potions, pleins de bouquins … Tout à coup, il apparaît sur son fauteuil devant nous, l'air naturel.

- Bonjours Miss Venger. Mr Malfoy.

On baisse la tête en guise de bonjours.

- Je voulais vous voir à propos de vos familles. Vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais vous êtes cousins. Et vos parents, Mrs Malfoy, sont la famille la plus proche de Melle Venger, avec Belatrix mais elle ne veut pas s'occuper de vous, donc, de se fait, vos parents en on la garde maintenant jusqu'à leur majorité. De plus, vos parents ont laissé une lettre chez eux avant de mourir pour vous. Je vous laisse la lire pendant que je vais chercher votre frère.

Et il transplana. Drago était toujours à côté de moi. Lui, mon cousin, pas possible. Olala, la galère. J'ouvris doucement l'enveloppe taché de quelques goûtes de sangs. Drago m'observait sans rien dire. Je dépliai la lettre sans rien dire moi non plus et commença à lire.

_Ma chérie,_

_Astrid, nous aurions voulu t'expliquer cela d'une autre façon mais il est trop tard. Je suis désolée de t'informer de cela maintenant que nous ne sommes plus là. Nous voulions te le dire avant mais le courage nous manquait fortement. Tu as seize ans maintenant, nous espérons que tu ne nous en voudras pas même si tu as toutes les raisons de le faire. Quoi que tu penses, avant de savoir la suite, nous tenons à te dire que nous t'aimions comme notre propre fille._

_Astrid, légalement, tu es notre fille, mais, nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents. Nous t'avons adopté quand tu avais quelques mois. T'es parents avaient beaucoup de travail et tu avais un frère jumeau. Ils tenaient beaucoup à toi mais ils devaient choisir que l'un de vous deux partent. Tu étais en moins bonne santé que ton frère à cette époque et ils avaient peur que tu ne survives pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont demandé de te garder et de prendre soin de toi. C'étaient des amis très proches de nous. Malheureusement, ils sont morts quelques mois plus tard. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'apprendre cela aussi brusquement. J'espère que tu découvriras par toi-même qui étaient tes parents et que tu retrouveras ton frère qui est, je te l'affirme, à Poudlard lui aussi. En attendant, c'est ta tante, Narcissa, ma soeur et son mari Lucius qui vont avoir votre garde. Tu apprendras à connaître ton cousin Drago que nous ne t'avons jamais présenté. Pour tout te dire, Papa et Lucius ne s'entendaient pas très bien, c'est pourquoi nous ne voyions plus. Narcissa est ma sœur et j'espère que vous serez heureux avec eux. Je suis vraiment désolée ma puce d'être aussi brusque mais je n'ai plus le temps de t'écrire. Il faut que j'affronte la mort en face. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'aimerais toujours ma chérie. Et pas un mot à ton frère pour l'instant s'il te plait._

_Je t'aime_

Je suis complètement K.O. Mon frère n'est pas le miens, mais parents sont tous morts quelque ils soient et j'ai un frère jumeau qui est dans se château. Elle ne m'a rien laissé, pas un nom, pas d'initiales, juste le droit de chercher avec ma petite cervelle et un cousin qui n'est même pas le mien. C'est quoi se délire ? Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Malfoy me regarde, perplexe. A se moment, Dumbledore transplane dans son bureau avec mon frère. J'essuie mes larmes et range ma lettre.

- Coucou mon cœur, je te présente ton cousin, Drago. Comme papa et maman ne … sont plus là, nous allons aller habiter chez lui. Il est très gentil, il est en cours avec moi.

J'observais la réaction de mon frère. Rien. Il restait debout, à côté de Dumbledore, le regard dans le vide. Drago le regardait aussi. Il avait toujours la cicatrice dans le cou lui aussi. Il ne mangeait presque plus rien, ne riait plus, ne parlait plus. La seule chose qu'il faisait, c'était venir me voir dans un coin d'un couloir quand j'étais toute seule et se blottir dans mes bras.

- Vous pouvez disposez, dis le principal.

Je pris mon frère par la main et l'emmenai hors du bureau. Drago était toujours à côté de nous. Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de mon frère. Je lui balayai les cheveux d'un geste doux.

- Hey, mon cœur. Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? Je sais que c'est très dur mais voyons, ce n'est pas comme ça que papa et maman auraient aimé que tu réagisses. Je sais que c'est dur, moi aussi j'ai mal. Mais ce n'est pas en ne parlant plus que tu vas vaincre ta peur.

Pour simple réponse, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. De derrière mon dos, il fusillait Drago du regard. Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui avait fait ou pas fait, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il le détestait déjà. Il se détacha de moi et nous marchâmes dans le couloir presque vide. Les cours avaient repris. On posa mon frère à son cours et nous, nous nous dirigions vers la notre.

- Tu sais quoi Drago, je ne suis pas ta vraie cousine en fait. Mes parents m'ont adopté.

- Ouai je sais. Ma mère m'a déjà parlé de toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois quand tu étais petite. Que même à cet âge, tu étais sublime et qu'elle aurait bien aimer avoir une fille aussi mignonne que toi.

- Ben pourquoi t'es fils unique alors ?

- Après ma naissance, mes parents n'ont pas pu avoir d'autres enfants, je sais pas pourquoi. En plus, je suppose que les "exploits" Malfoy tu les connais, non ?

- Ouai, un peu. Avec Voldemort et tout.

- Toi aussi tu prononces son nom ?

- Ouai, pourquoi ? Il me fait pas peur.

- On dirait Potter dis donc. Bon, euh, sinon, se week-end, après l'enterrement, vous viendrez à la maison.

- Ok.

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait préparez vos chambres et qu'elle vous attendez avec impatiente.

- Ben elle va faire une drôle de tête quand elle va voir que mon frère ne sort pas un mot et qu'il regarde ses chaussures tout le temps. Tu crois qu'à cause de nos maisons, ton père ne va pas nous apprécier ?

- De toute façon, mon père est à Azkaban.

Nous continuons à marcher sans un mot. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle de classe, Drago s'apprêta à frapper mais je retiens son bras et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Je lui fit un léger baisé sur la joue avant de frapper moi-même. Le prof nous dis de rentrer mais Drago resta quelques seconde sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer derrière moi.

- Miss Venger, nous sommes enchanté que vous soyez de retour par mis nous.

- Merci monsieur.

Il reprit son cours normalement. Le cours se passa tranquillement, la seule chose qui me gêna un peu, c'est que j'ai sentis pendant toute l'heure le regard de Drago poser sur moi.

* * *

**J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passez. Voici la suite.**

**Fan0190 : Je n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes car je ne sais tout simplement pas comment les accepter. Si tu sais comment faire, explique moi, je serais ravis de savoir. Et le Drago/Hermione viendra mais beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Amour ou Famille

Je passe le midi à table avec Hermione, Ron et Harry mais je ne les écoute pas parler. En fasse de moi, à deux tables de là, Drago mange avec ses amis dont Blaise et Pansy. Il me regarde de temps en temps mais change tout de suite l'emplacement de son regard quand il voit que je le l'observe à mon tour. Hermione me réveil de se rêve complètement réel.

- Eh oh, Astrid, ça va, me demanda-t-elle en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

- Euh, oui oui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu regardes Drago quand même.

- Non, bien sur que non voyons, pas cet espèce de bon à rien, dis-je en ne laissant rien paraître.

- Tu m'as fait peur, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu le regardais. Se que je suis sur, c'est que lui t'observe.

- Ben il a de quoi avoir peur de moi. Maintenant qu'il sait que ses vacances, il va les passé avec moi, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Quoi, s'indignèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

- Oui, en fait, Drago est le fils de la sœur de ma mère.

- Drago est ton … cousin ???

- Oui, mais je n'aime pas dire sa, on ne s'était jamais vu et on l'ignorait avant se matin.

- Bizard je trouve, dis Hermione.

- Ca veut dire que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sont ton oncles et ta tante, s'étouffa Ron.

- Oui, c'est à peu près sa. Si on ignore quelques petites choses sans importances.

- C'est-à-dire …

- Rien, rien, je parlais toute seule.

La conversation dévia ensuite sur les cours l'après-midi. Drago n'avait pas enlevé son regard de moi depuis une bonne minute. Blaise lui parlait mais il n'écoutait pas. Dès le premier jour dans le train, ou il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite sus qu'elle était différente des autres. Elle n'était pas comme Pansy, mais pas comme Granger non plus. Cette fille était intelligente et savait se servir de son caractère bien trempé que se soit pour insulter et se défendre mais aussi pour être aimable et gentille. Et Drago l'avait bien compris dès les premières paroles qu'il lui avait lancé. Maintenant, il savait que ça allait être autrement, il vivrait ensemble à longueur de journée pendant les vacances, comme des frères et sœurs.



A peine était-il sortit du train que Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Drago, comme tu m'as manqué.

- Oui, bonjours mère.

- Et où sont tes cousins ?

Elle observa la jeune fille qui était derrière Drago et le garçon à côté d'elle. Elle reposa les yeux sur Astrid et un sourire apparut sur le visage de la nouvelle mère des enfants.

- Oh Astrid, comme tu as grandit, tu es splendide. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

Elle prit sa nièce dans ses bras puis observa son frère.

- Et je suis pose que c'est Edward. Kate m'a tellement parlé de vous dans ses lettres. Elle vous aimait beaucoup les enfants.

Elle fit de même avec le cadet que pour les deux aînés et le pris dans ses bras. Elle se releva et les trois jeunes lui emboîtèrent le pas pour se diriger vers une voiture (volante bien sur) ou les attendait un chauffeur. Il ouvrit la portière pour laissé entrer Astrid, Drago et Edward puis ouvrit la portière avant pour Mme Malfoy puis monta au volant. Durant le trajet, Narcissa parla avec les enfants de sa sœur.

- Alors les cours Astrid ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Bien, très bien.

- Parfait et tu es dans quel maison ?

- Gryffondore.

- Et toi Edward ?

- …

- Ma tante, je suis vraiment navré mais depuis qu'Edward a appris la … euh … disparition de nos parents, il ne parle plus, cela fait plus d'une semaine.

- Je suis vraiment navré. Drago a du te passé toute mes excuses.

- Oui, il n'y a pas manqué. Merci.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture durant tout le reste du trajet. Quand nous arrivâmes au manoir Malfoy, je regardai la grande bâtisse impressionnante. Nous sortîmes de la voiture.

- Drago, dis Narcissa à l'intention de son fils, veux-tu bien prendre les affaires de ta cousine et aller lui montrer sa chambre ?

- Oui mère.

Le jeune homme prit les valises d'Astrid et commença à monter les marchent du perron suivi de cette dernière. Quand ils furent dans le hall et hors de vu de Narcissa, Drago posa les valises de la jeune femmes qu'il ne pouvait de résigner à appelé cousine et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme fut assez surprise mais se laissa faire.

- Alors, tu ne me montres pas ma chambre ?

- Oui tu as raison.

- Elle est vraiment immense ta baraque !!!

- Ouai, c'est à mon père. Il ne va bientôt plus être de se monde et cela me réjouis. Si il savait que tu es là, il aurait tout fait pour s'échapper de prison et serait venu te faire vite déguerpir à coup de pied aux fesses.

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire tout en continuant leur ascension de l'immense escalier central. Ils se turent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago ouvrit une porte et laissa entrer Astrid avant de lui-même poser les pieds dans la pièce. Celle-ci était très spacieuse, avec une grande bibliothèque, un grand lit à baldaquin, un grand bureau, de grands canapés … Vous l'aviez sûrement compris, dans cette chambre, tout était grand. Le jeune homme posa les valises et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

- C'est ta chambre pour au moins deux ans. Elle te plait ?

- Si on imagine que je refais un petit peu la déco, elle est magnifique.

- Tu demanderas à ma mère, mais à mon avis, elle ne te dira pas non.

En effet, la chambre était décorée des couleurs de serpentards et cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Astrid. Mais pour ne pas décevoir sa tante, elle se promit de ne pas mettre de rouge et or.

Malheureusement, on était vendredi soir et demain, Edward et Astrid allaient voir pour la dernière fois leurs parents et se serrait un vrai chagrin pour les deux orphelins qui maintenant, se retrouvaient seul avec une tante qu'ils connaissaient à peine et un cousin dont Astrid se demandait si elle n'était pas amoureuse alors quelle ne le connaissait que depuis deux petites semaines. De plus, elle savait que leurs deux maisons ne s'entendaient pas alors si quelqu'un l'apprenait, ça allait mal finir pour eux.

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre de la journée en ligne. Prévenez moi si il y a des fautes de frappes où si vous ne comprenez pas certaines phrases. Le chargement des chapitresne fonctionne pas bien et il y avait beaucoup de fautes. Je n'ai peu être pas tout corriger.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 - Vérité

A l'enterrement, Astrid était eu premier rang avec son frère, sa tante qui n'était pas la sienne et son cousin, qui ne connaissait pas ceux à qui il allait rendre hommage. La plupart des gens qui étaient présent, Astrid ne les connaissait pas. Mais ils étaient tous venu leurs dirent à elle et son frère qu'ils étaient vraiment désolé. Cependant, quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient étaient venues comme la meilleure amie de leur mère, Jane, qui était aussi la marraine de Edward ou encore Sarah, leur ancienne nourrisse. Toute les personnes présentent étaient des sorciers mais Astrid avait tenu à se que ses parents soient enterrés dans un cimetière moldu. Elle savait que c'est se que ses parents auraient souhaité. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'on refermait les cercueils pour ne plus les rouvrir. La dernière image de ses parents était presque rassurante, d'après elle. Quand elle les avait vu, hormis leur tint pâle, on aurait dit qu'ils dormaient.

Après la cérémonie, ils rentrèrent au manoir. Edward n'avait toujours pas parlé. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Si les traits de son visage ne s'étaient pas crispé quand ils les avaient vu, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, ni la haine, ni la joie, ni la colère et encore moins la douleur. Mais sa sœur l'avait bien compris, il leur en voulait d'être partit, de les avoir laissé avec cette femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Dans le salon, tout était calme, Astrid avait pris un livre, Drago faisait ses devoirs et Edward regardait droit devant lui, aucune expression sur le visage. Il était neutre. Sa sœur l'observa quelques minutes puis lui parla.

- Edward, tu pourrais au moins essayer de parler, de dire quelque chose. Je sais que tu es triste, moi aussi. Mais tu sais, se n'est pas leur faute si ils sont partis.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Son frère tourna la tête et la regarda.

- Si !!!

Il avait dit se mot avec froideur, mais il l'avait dit, le premier mot qui sortait de sa bouche depuis deux semaines. J'essayai de lui expliquer sans le brusquer que se n'était pas leur faute mais il retomba dans sa grève du silence. Drago nous observait, mal à l'aise et malheureux pour nous. Je sentais même de la pitié dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Il prit la parole.

- Edward, tu ne m'as pas encore parlé et j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse connaissance tout les deux.

Edward me regarda puis regarda Drago avant de poser son regard sur ses pieds. Je me mis debout et marcha vers la porte pour aller rejoindre Narcissa dans la salle à manger.

- Je vais voir Narcissa.

Et sur ces mots, je fermai la porte.

- Alors Edward, pourquoi tu fais la grève du silence comme ça ?

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de partir.

- Mais Edward, se n'est pas leur faute, et tu le sais bien.

- Ben ils n'avaient cas pas faire se qu'ils ont fait à ce pauvre elfe de maison.

- Edward, je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends plus rien.

- Tant pis.

- Tu veux parler d'autre chose ?

- Si sa peux te faire plaisir.

- Alors comme ça t'ai rentré en première année et t'es en serdaigles. Les serdaigles ont toujours été très mignonne, il n'y en a pas une qui te plait ?

Le regard d'Edward s'éclairci et il regarda son cousin, des étoiles brillant au fond des yeux. Il venait de trouver son modèle, celui sur qui il fallait prendre exemple.

- Ouaip, mais elle est pas en serdaigles. Elle est en griffondore.

- C'est qui ?

- J'sais pas, elle est dans certains cours avec moi. Elle est toujours au premier rang avec deux de ses copines. En plus, elle est super intelligente.

- Faudra que tu me la montres.

- Mouai.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu me parles à moi et pas à ta sœur ?

- Elle savait des choses et elle n'a rien fait. Elle a dit que c'était de sa faute. Et je suis d'accord avec elle, elle aurait du en parler.

Drago baissa la tête sur les mots du jeune garçon. Il croyait que c'était de la faute de sa sœur. Drago l'avait remarqué, Edward ne pouvait pas sortir de cette histoire sans qu'il n'y est aucun responsable. Drago sortit du salon, sous les yeux colériques d'Edward.



Le soir, pendant le repas, personne n'osait parler. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée. Seul un elfe de maison demandait de temps en temps aux personnes attablées si elles voulaient quelque chose. Narcissa regardait sa nièce. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle. Mais elle n'avait eu que Drago. Son mari était à présent à Azkaban en attendant sa mort. Le seigneur des ténèbres courait toujours et cherchait à remonter une armée pour attaquer Poudlard et surtout pour tuer son plus grand ennemi, Harry Potter.

Tout à coup, les lumières commencèrent à s'éteindre et à s'allumer pour finir par s'éteindre complètement. Un courant froid traversa la salle et un grand personnage apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, une cape noir sur lui. Il s'approcha de la maîtresse des lieux pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Alors Narcissa, comme ça on laisse son maître et son mari pour vivre paisiblement dans son petit manoir avec des enfants qui ne sont même pas les tiens pour certains.

- Maître, se sont les enfants de ma sœur décédé il y a peu de temps.

- Et bien on peut dire que la famille s'agrandit. Cela me fera plus de serviteurs.

- Plutôt mourir !!!

Astrid avait tout de suite reconnu Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Encore moins de la mort. Surtout en se moment, il pouvait la tuer sur le champs, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha d'elle doucement puis posa ses doigts fin sur sa joue que Astrid enleva d'un geste brusque.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ton frère. Cela ne m'étonne pas, même si vous n'avez jamais eu la même vie. Dommage que tu n'étais pas là quand je suis venue rendre une visite à tes parents. Lui a survécu, mais si vous aviez été là tout les deux, un de vous deux serrait mort. Et je n'en n'aurais eu qu'un à tuer maintenant.

Astrid compris alors qui était son frère, celui qui avait survécu, celui que Voldemort voulait tuer à tout pris. Et il voulait la tuer aussi, il voulait en finir avec cette famille. Une famille qu'il aurait voulu exploité mais qui avait refusé de se soumettre à ses ordres et préférait mourir. Cette famille, elle était connue dans le monde entier des sorciers. Et son frère était le plus célèbre des sorciers sur terre : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Voilà la suite, je galère pour charger mes chapitres alors je suis obligée de changer les anciens. C'est assez compliqué.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 - Amour impossible

Astrid était toujours devant Voldemort, ahurit par se qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Harry Potter était son frère, celui qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, c'était lui. Et ses parents n'étaient autres que Lily et James Potter. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le seigneur des ténèbres, toujours debout devant elle. Un sourire ornait son visage diabolique. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, il devait la tuer. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et la pointa vers son adversaire. Il vit alors Edward dans un coin de la salle, avec Drago devant lui.

- Oh, Drago, ton père serait vraiment furieux si il apprenait que tu fréquentes cette fille. Même si tu n'étais pas au courant, tu n'es pas sensé voir des griffondore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et si ça me chante ?

- _Endoloris_

Drago eu à peine le temps de se protéger. L'éclat vert rebondit et s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Tu as apprit à te servir de tes réflexes dits moi. Rogue a du faire du bon travail.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, toujours debout devant lui, sa baguette devant elle. Elle arrivait à rester très concentré malgré la peur qui l'envahissait. Voldemort s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle.

- Tu ressembles tellement a ton frère, on ne te l'a jamais dis ?

- Si, mais je sais que j'ai une chose bien particulière en commun avec lui.

- Et laquelle ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- A oui ?

- _Endoloris_

Le sort rebondit sur Voldemort qui s'était protégé et alla s'écraser contre Astrid. Elle s'écrasa sur le mur et retomba sur le sol, inerte. Drago couru vers elle, laissant Edward, seul dans le coin, tétanisé, les larmes aux yeux.

- NON !!!!!!

- Quelle petite inconsciente. Et toi, petit, qui es-tu pour être ici ?

- …

- Réponds.

- C'est mon cousin, c'était dépêché de répondre Drago.

- Oh, le fils de John Venger. Il aurait fait un bon mangemort si il n'avait pas été serdaigles. Bon maintenant je vais en finir avec celle qui t'as servi de sœur pendant toutes ses années.

Malgré la douleur, Astrid n'avait pas bougé. Elle sentait sa baguette au bout de ses doigts et Drago qui essayais de la protéger tant qu'il pouvait. Voldemort envoya Drago à l'autre bout de la salle.

- _Hevada …_

- _Expéliarmus_

La jeune fille avait saisit sa baguette et avait envoyer le sort à l'endroit ou la voix du seigneur des ténèbres avait commencé le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et saisit la baguette de l'homme quelle venait de désarmer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparut. Elle leva la tête, la salle était dévasté, Edward, était par terre accroupi, les mains sur la tête. A l'autre bout de la salle, Drago était allongé sur le sol. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Astrid se leva d'un bon malgré la douleur qui lui engourdissait les jambes et se jeta sur Drago.

- Drago, Drago. Dis moi que tu n'es pas mort, parle moi.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune fille qui était devant lui et qui lui suppliait de dire quelque chose. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains douces et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait.

- Aïe.

Se simple petit mot avait redonné le sourire a Astrid et elle le serra dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

- Astrid, tu me fais mal.

- Désolé, dit-elle en le lâchant, gêné.

Narcissa c'était approché d'eux.

- Drago, ça va ?

- Ben appart deux ou trois cotes de casser, je crois que ça va.

- Attends, ne bouges pas.

Astrid se leva, pointa sa baguette vers l'abdomen de Drago et prononça un sort que le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu. Il sentit ses cotes se recoller. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. En quelques secondes, ses os étaient recollés et ne lui faisaient plus mal. Il resta la, par terre, à la regarder. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune garçon qui n'était plus son frère et le pris dans ses bras. Il était tétanisé. Tout à coup, il se mit à pleurer et à trembler.

- Astrid … pour … pourquoi ça … tombe sur … nous ?

- Je n'sais pas mon cœur, je ne sais pas.

- J'veux rentrer à la maison, j'veux voir papa et maman, dit-il tout en pleurant de plus en plus fort.

- Allez arrête. Va te coucher, j'arrive.

Edward sortit de la salle en courant sous le regard inquiet de la jeune fille qu'il avait cru autrefois être sa sœur. Elle se laissa tombé par terre, le regard dans le vague, pensant à se qu'il venait de se passer. Narcissa était sortit de la salle à manger et Drago était toujours allongé à regarder le plafond de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Alors c'est vrai, je lui ressemble tellement ?

Astrid venait de parler à elle ne sait qui, peut être à Drago, aux murs, peut être à elle-même, elle ne le savait pas. Drago tourna la tête vers elle.

- Oui, tu lui ressembles. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup même. Pendant toutes ces années, je l'ai haïs, mais, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours été impressionné par lui. Et depuis que tu es arrivé, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose. Entre vous. Vous aviez la même façon de vous énerver, de rire, de m'engueller aussi. Et tu m'as impressionné comme il m'a impressionné. Ce truc que … que vous avez tout les deux.

Il se leva enfin pour venir se mettre devant la jeune fille toujours assise par terre, fixant ses pieds. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et l'aida à se relever. Il la tira un peu trop fort et elle vint se mettre contre lui. Elle le regardait, lui, son regard froid et son sourire qui faisait tomber toutes les filles à qui il l'adressait. Il commença à entremêler ses doigts aux siens tout en approchant doucement la bouche de son visage. Elle retira ses mains de celles du jeune blond et s'écarta un peu.

- Je suis désolée, mais ça serait mieux pour toi et pour moi qu'il n'y est rien entre nous. Je n'ai plus la même identité maintenant. Je suis la sœur du survivant, pas Astrid Venger.

Et sur ses mots, Astrid laissa Drago au milieu de la salle à manger dévasté. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus. Si Harry le savait, qu'il avait une sœur, et que c'était elle, elle ne devait plus s'approcher du jeune blondinet auquel elle avait réussi à dévoiler une facette que personne encore n'avait réussi à ouvrir. Elle avait découvert que même un serpentards pouvait avoir des faiblesses : il pouvait aimé.

* * *

**Voilà, petit chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews. Je ne pensais pas que ma fiction serait autant lu en si peu de temps.**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling (Appart notre chère Astrid et son petit frère Edward ;))**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 - En amour comme à la guerre

Dimanche soir. Ils étaient dans le train menant à Poudlard. Edward ne parlait plus qu'à Drago. Et Astrid, quand à elle, ne parlait plus ni à Drago ni à son frère vu que celui-ci ne lui parlait pas non plus. Leur compartiment était plongé dans un silence lourd. Tout à coup, Edward sortit et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls. Drago prit la paroles peu de temps après.

- Potter n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi Malfoy ?

A ces paroles, Drago s'était sentit soudain tout petit. Malfoy, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. C'est à se moment que Astrid venait de comprendre la bourde qu'elle venait de faire mais c'était trop tard.

- Ok, très bien. Au fait maintenant, j't'apelle Venger ou Potter, avait demander Drago sur un air de défit.

- Tu ne m'appelles pas, tu ne me parles plus, dit elle en prenant ces affaires. Bonne fin de voyage, Malfoy.

- Ca va être ta pire année à Poudlard ma belle.

Elle laissa tombé sa valise, se retourna et vint mettre son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago.

- Tu ne m'appelles pas, tu as compris ? Ma belle, tu le gardes pour ton pékinois.

Elle effleura les lèvres du blond des siennes avant de partir sans se retourner. Drago resta la, assis, sans un mot. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? C'était de la provoc ou quelque chose qui voulait bien dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la touchait. Edward revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

- Pourquoi ma sœur était assise dans le couloir en pleure il y'a a peine dix secondes ?

Drago ne répondit pas et regarda à l'extérieur du compartiment. Il y avait la valise de "sa belle" mais aucune trace de celle qui lui avait paru si froide, si méchante et qui n'avait l'air de rien ressentir. Il re-rentra dans le compartiment.

- Ne dit pas "ta sœur", elle ne l'est pas, elle ne l'a jamais été. Apprends à être un homme. Et un conseil, ne dévoile jamais tes sentiments à une fille.

Edward ne répondit pas. Il regarda le paysage brumeux dehors avant de s'endormir sur la banquette.



Astrid se lève péniblement. Se matin, elle va voir le principal. A se rythme, elle va rater presque tout ces cours. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, se brosse les dents, enfile sa robe de sorcière et descend prendre son petit déjeuner. La jeune brune s'assoie à côté d'Hermione qui lit la gazette. Elle leva la tête en la voyant arriver.

- Salut Astrid. C'était bien chez Malfoy se week-end ?

- Ben on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Non pour rien. Est se que tu savais que Harry avait une sœur jumelle ?

- Non, mais ils en parlent dans la gazette se matin.

- Et ils disent quoi, demanda Astrid paniquée.

- Ben pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Ils savent qu'elle a été adoptée par des amis de James et Lily, c'est tout.

- Oh.

- Salut Harry.

- Salut les filles.

- T'as vu les nouvelles, t'as une sœur jumelle.

- Pfff, ils inventent n'importe quoi pour se faire du frick. Alors, c'était bien se petit week-end au manoir Malfoy ?

- Mouai, on peut dire ça comme ça. Sa mère est bien plus gentille que lui en tout cas. Un vrai crétin se Dr … Malfoy.

- Ah, heureux que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Bienvenu au club.

- Hé hé, euh … merci.

Le petit déjeuné passa vite. Après un quart d'heure devant mon bol, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du principal. Malheureusement, en chemin, je croisai Malfoy et Zabini, adosser à un mur. Blaise me barra le chemin.

- Alors Venger, ça va ? Tu sais, se promener dans les couloirs toute seuls, c'est pas bien conseillé. Surtout pour aussi belle fille que toi.

- Surtout quand un crétin comme toi viens m'emmerder.

- Hep hep hep, tu me parles pas comme ça toi. La p'tite orpheline qui se croit tout permit par se que ses parents étaient des cracs. Enfin en attendant, ils se font tuer par leur cobaye. J'les croyais bien plus intelligents que ça.

- Espèce de salle …

Il lui retenu le poignet pour qu'elle ne sorte pas sa baguette et la pris à sa place dans sa poche intérieur de robe. Drago regardait son meilleur ami et Astrid, de la haine pleins les yeux. Blaise lui balança la baguette de la jeune fille avant de l'envoyer avec la sienne s'écraser sur le mur. Quand elle arriva par terre, elle regarda Drago, se rappelant de se qu'il avait dit dans le train : _"Ca va être ta pire année à Poudlard ma belle"._ Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Blaise la souleva de terre mais Drago intervint.

- Arrête Blaise.

- Attends, j'commençais juste à m'amuser.

- Ouai ben arrête, c'est quand même ma mère qu'en à la garde.

- Ouai, et alors. De toute façon, comme c'est la sœur de Potter, on peut bien faire se qu'on veut.

- Et mec, aux yeux de tout Poudlard, c'est ma cousine alors c'est bon.

Blaise la laissa s'écraser par terre, tombant de plusieurs mettre de haut. Drago s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- A l'amour comme à la guerre … ma belle.

Il lui fit un léger baiser sur la bouche avant de s'en aller avec Blaise. Elle était là, assise par terre, le long d'un mur, ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle se leva péniblement, ramassa ses livres et se dirigea vers le bureau du principal, le bras lui faisant mal, la dernière phrase de Drago raisonnant dans sa tête.

* * *

New chapitre les people ^^.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 - Vengeance

- Bonjours Melle Venger. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien monsieur.

- J'ai appris se qu'il s'est passé ce week-end avec Voldemort. Et j'espère que vous êtes au courant de se qu'il va suivre. Il veut vous tuer, et il a une raison.

- Je sais, soupira Astrid, je suis la sœur de Harry Potter.

- Exactement. Harry ne le sait pas encore. Je lui dirais sûrement dans la journée. Voulez vous garder votre nom pour l'instant ?

- Oui, je verrais avec lui se qu'il en pense. Quand il serra au courant.

- Bien. Vous Aviez autre chose à me dire ?

- Non monsieur.

- Faites attention à vous miss Venger.

Sur les mots du principal, elle sortit du bureau le cœur lourd. Pourquoi cette année, rien n'allait plus ? Elle avait paru si bien commencer. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Les cours de potions, elle aimait terriblement ça mais quelque chose en elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle voulait rester dans se couloir, seule. Pourtant, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Si elle ne se vengeait pas devant tout le monde, elle n'aurait jamais sa revanche. Il fallait qu'elle fasse souffrir Zabini, et Malfoy par la même occasion, mais son tendre et cher cousin, elle pourrait le faire plus tard. Devant sa mère, ça serait encore pire. Elle frappa à la porte. Malheureusement, c'est à se moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Drago qui avait ça baguette. Elle entra sans attendre l'ordre du professeur. Tous les élèves la regardèrent traverser la salle de classe. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

- Melle Venger, ou étiez-vous ?

- Chez Mr Dumbledore madame.

- Bien reprenons.

- Hé, Hermione, fil moi ta baguette, j'ai un compte à rendre.

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien.

Elle lui passa sa baguette sous la table. Celle-ci, à sa plus grande surprise, lui obéit comme si c'était la sienne. Elle la dirigea vers Blaise et commença à la faire bouger.

- W_imgardium Leviosa_, murmura-t-elle.

Blaise se retrouva vite dans les aires au dessus de ses camarades. Les griffondore rigolaient tandis que certains serpentards regardaient leurs ennemis pour retrouver le coupable. Drago fixait Astrid avec un regard noir tandis qu'elle lui envoyait un sourire de vengeance. Le professeur se mit à hurler d'arrêter. Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Tout à coup, Blaise s'écrasa contre une armoire dans le fond de la salle et Astrid se leva, la baguette pointée sur lui.

- Tu vas voir se que ça fait espèce de salle serpent.

Elle éleva sa baguette et écrasa Blaise contre le mur.

- Miss Venger, lâchez Mr Zabini tout de suite, hurlait le professeur.

- Malfoy, rends moi ma baguette si tu ne veux pas que ton copain finisse écraser, dit-elle sans un regard au professeur qui pointait sa baguette vers elle. Donne la moi !!!

Drago se leva et alla donner la baguette à Astrid. Tout à coup, Blaise s'écrasa par terre et elle s'approcha de lui dans un silence de mort. Elle lui prit le visage d'une main et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu vois, ça fait mal de se faire humilier devant tout le monde. Ne t'avise plus de poser ni tes salles pattes, ni ta baguette sur moi, sinon, se sera la dernière fois que tu verras ton visage en bon état. Je suis capable de tout, ne l'oublies pas.

Elle le lâcha et retourna s'asseoir sous les yeux de toute la classe.

- Venger, Malfoy, dans le bureau du principal, tout de suite, et que quelqu'un emmène Mr Zabini à l'infirmerie. Et plus un mot !!!

- Merci Hermione, dit-elle en lui redonnant sa baguette.

Celle-ci ne dit rien et regarda son ami s'en aller en compagnie de Malfoy. En dehors de la salle, Drago s'arrêta devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi toi tu lui as demandé de me le faire ?

- Pour me venger.

- Et bien maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Elle lui cracha à la figure et le bouscula pour passer. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna vers lui tout en sortant sa baguette.

- Ah ah, Malfoy, tu n'oserais pas. Tu demandes à ton meilleur ami de la faire pour toi. Tu es trop gentil. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Par contre, moi, tu sais que je suis capable de tout, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Quelle dommage, tu aurais fait une si bonne serpentards.

- Oui quel dommage, mais moi, je n'ai pas la mentalité d'un serpent, j'attaque pour me défendre, et non pour calmer ma haine. Et c'est la une grande différence.

- En effet. Tu ne mérites pas ton statut d'amie de Potter, tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

- A tes yeux, pas pour tout le monde. Et je mérite quoi d'après toi ?

- Hum, le statut de petite amie de Drago Malfoy, non ?

- Non !!!

Elle le plaqua contre le mur à l'aide de sa baguette et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- La petite amie cachée de Drago Malfoy, quel honneur, lui répondit-elle ironiquement.

- C'est mieux que d'être la petite amie d'une belette.

- Ben, après réflexion, c'est peut être mieux.

Elle le lâcha et continua sa route vers le bureau du principal, la tête haute. Il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. Se pauvre petit Drago allait en voir de toute les couleurs à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Dernier chapitre de la journée. Après cette fiction qui se terminera dans une vintaine de chapitre, j'en écrirais une autre, toujours sur HG/DM. Mais cette fois, se seront vraiment les héros de l'histoire. Voilà.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 - Histoire familial

- Deux heures de colles tout les soirs pendant deux semaines pour vous deux ainsi que monsieur Zabini.

- Mais monsieur …

- Et se sera avec le professeur Rogue. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir pour retourner en cour. Drago n'en revenait pas, deux semaines de colles. Et Dumbledore allait prévenir sa mère en plus. Pour lui et pour Astrid. Se week-end, ils allaient se faire massacrer par Narcissa. A se moment là, la cloche retentit, laissant une horde d'élève pénétrer dans les couloirs. Ils regardaient tous Astrid et Drago qui marchaient cote à cote sans rien se dire, sans s'adresser un regard. Tout le château devait être au courant de leurs "exploits". Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la serre pour leur cour de botanique. La cloche retentit une seconde fois pour annoncer le début des cours. Arriver, ils entrèrent sans un mot mais le professeur les interpellas.

- Miss Venger, Mr Malfoy, encore en retard.

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut voir Harry madame, fit Astrid sans faire attention à se qu'elle venait de dire.

- Bien, Mr Potter, allez-y.



- Pendant ces heures de colles, je vais vous faire réviser tout les cours que vous avez manqué Miss Venger. Et comme Mr Malfoy et Mr Zabini n'ont pas du écouter grand-chose, ça leur ferra un petit récapitulatif. Au dernier cours, nous avons parlé de la magie noir et donc du fameux sort _Endoloris._

Le sort était partit sans prévenir sur Astrid qui avait eu juste le temps de projeter un bouclier invisible devant elle. Le sort avait rebondit ensuite sur celui-ci et était arrivé sur le crapaud au fond de la classe.

- Très intéressant miss Venger. Vous avez beaucoup de réflexes. Si je l'avais envoyé à l'un de ces abrutis, il serait par terre entrain de se tordre de douleur dans tout les sens. Vous auriez fait une bonne serpentards.

- Je sais, comme Harry. Et ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant.

- Ha ha, la p'tite sœur de Potter, c'était mit à rigoler Blaise.

- _Endoloris_, avait dit Astrid avec un calme fou.

Blaise se tordait par terre. Au moins, cette salle allait être laver une fois dans sa vie.

- C'est vrai, repris Rogue. Il en aurait fait un très bon. Au fait, très bien pour le sors, je suis impressionné.

- Monsieur, il ne faut pas me sous-estimer.

- Miss, vous pouvez vous en aller, se cour vous le connaissez et je sais pourquoi vous avez envoyé Mr Zabini contre un mur, il l'avait mérité.

- Merci Monsieur.

Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla sous le regard ahurit de Drago et Blaise. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des griffondore, Harry se jeta sur elle.

- Toi !!! Tu le savais, et tu n'as rien dit.

- Comment je pouvais le savoir, je l'ai apprit il y a à peine deux jours.

- Oh bien sur, et c'est Malfoy qui te l'a dit pendant ces quelques jours. Tu as du bien t'amuser.

- Bien sur, avec une petite visite de Voldemort, qui a bien faillit me coûter la vie, mon ex-frère qui ne me parle plus et un ex-cousin qui me hait et avec qui je vais devoir vivre mes deux prochaine année. Sans compter l'enterrement de mes parents. Oui, j'étais au paradis.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer et monta en trombe les escaliers pour s'écraser sur lit. Plus personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui s'accrocher, elle s'enfonçait sans pouvoir remonter à la surface. Sans compter ses cauchemars qui recommençaient et la peur que l'elfe revienne et ne la tue définitivement. En même temps, personne ne s'en serait vraiment rendu compte si elle disparaissait. C'est sur ses mots qu'elle s'endormit, laissant son cauchemar la submerger.



Se matin suivant, elle s'assit au bout de sa table. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit, elle avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux et ceux-ci étaient tous rouges à cause de ses pleures d'hier soir. Quelques élèves la regardaient en chuchotant mais elle s'en fichait. Tout se qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner se coucher pour ne jamais se réveiller. Elle finit son petit déjeuné en vitesse et se dépêcha de retourner prendre ses livres dans sa chambre et de s'enfermer dans les toilettes un petit quart d'heure pour pleurer un bon coup et enlever ces vilaines cernes. Elle allait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Elle allait changer de nom. Elle pouvait avoir une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité, elle allait saisir la chance que certains n'avaient pas et repartir a zéro. Après quelques minutes à se maquiller, elle sortit des toilettes pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe la tête haute. Les élèves étaient déjà entrés. Elle pénétra dans la salle et s'assit au fond de la salle. Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Nous allons reprendre les cours sur l'_Endoloris._

Le sors se dirigea encore une fois sur Astrid. Il savait de quoi elle était capable et celle-ci déploya son bouclier aussi vite que la dernière fois. Le sors rebondis contre la protection que celle-ci avait dirigée vers Drago et celui-ci reçu le sort en pleine face. Elle allait avoir sa revanche tant attendue. Le blondinet se tordait de douleur par terre sous les sourires des griffondore et les regards horrifiés des serpentards.

- Miss Venger, mes félicitations, dit le professeur. Mr Malfoy aura eu le même sort que son camarade d'hier soir. Voulez-vous bien approcher s'il vous plait.

Astrid se leva et s'approcha de Rogue sous les regards méfiant des élèves. Seul Hermione lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

- Mr Potter, venez vous aussi. Nous allons voir de quoi vous êtes capable face à cette adversaire de taille.

Harry se leva et vint se placer devant sa sœur. Celle-ci avait déjà sa baguette devant elle, attendant le survivant. Rogue alla se placer au fond de la classe et regarda les deux adversaires.

- Vous pouvez commencer.

Sans attendre, Astrid envoya un Endoloris à Harry qui du se jeter par terre pour l'éviter. Celui-ci atterri sur l'armoire derrière lui et des papiers volèrent partout dans la salle.

- Tu veux vraiment la guerre Venger.

- Tout à fait Potter, après se qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je n'aurais aucune pitié.

La salle était plongée dans un silence de mort. Seul un oiseau couinait dans sa cage à côté de du bureau de Rogue. Mais Astrid fit vite cessé ses petit cris.

- _Evada Kedavra_.

L'oiseau tomba raide mort au fond de sa cage. Les serpentards rigolaient tandis que Astrid ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

- Tu vois, je n'ai aucune pitié. Et j'en aurais encore moins avec toi.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu un bug dans mes chapitres. voilà. Je peux en mettre qu'un se soir. J'ai un temps très limité pour l'ordinateur. Je suis re-vraiment désolé =(.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Réconciliation

- _Endoloris_, cria Harry.

Le sort percuta une vitre derrière Astrid qui éclata en mille morceaux. La jeune fille avait un petit sourire de plus en plus redoutable sur les lèvres.

- Retourne en deuxième année, il faut qu'ils t'apprennent à viser mon vieux.

Elle lança un éclaire dorée au dessus de sa tête se qui attira l'attention de Harry. Pendant ses quelques millièmes de secondes d'inattention, Astrid lui envoya un endoloris en plein milieu de l'abdomen. Harry s'écrasa par terre, se pliant de douleur. Elle avait réussi à vaincre le survivant, à sa manière. Un sourire ornait son visage et les serpentares applaudissaient fortement. Elle s'approcha de Harry qui était toujours par terre. Elle s'accroupie à côté de lui et s'approcha pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu vois Potter, il ne fallait pas me sous estimer, je t'avais prévenue, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se releva et, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, tendit une main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la prit avec plaisir, lui adressant un sourire amical. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la salle, à sa place.

- Bien, c'est ça que je voulais. Miss Venger a réussi à attirer l'attention de Mr Potter. Et pendant la seule seconde d'inattention qu'il a eu, elle aurait très bien peu le tuer sur le champ comme cet oiseau qui m'embettait déjà depuis un certain temps et qui n'a eu que se qu'il méritait.

Sur ses paroles, quelques serpentards rigolèrent. La fin du cours se passa plutôt bien. Quand la cloche sonna, Astrid se dépêcha de sortir pour ne pas avoir à croiser ni Drago ni Harry.



La fin de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Harry n'avait pas reparlé à Astrid mais Hermione était beaucoup avec elle. Drago ne l'embettait plus et elle c'était même fait dragué par Ron. Hallucinant !!! Mais après une bonne fin de semaine passée à Poudlard, il fallait affronter la colère de Narcissa.

- Drago, comment as-tu oser demander à Blaise de lever la main sur ta cousine ?

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais jeune homme. Et toi Astrid, moi qui te croyais plus intelligente que ça, comment as-tu pu te battre avec Blaise en cours de potion ?

- …

- Vous êtes tout les deux privé de dîner. Montez dans vos chambres et je ne vous entends pas de la soirée.

Ils montèrent tout les deux l'escalier et Drago laissa Astrid devant la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne, juste à côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Astrid qui c'était mise à faire ses devoirs sur son lit.

- Oui.

Elle vit Drago ouvrir puis refermer la porte derrière lui. Sans un mot et devant le regard de la jeune fille, il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et attrapa la feuille que sa cousine rédigeait.

- Très intéressant Miss Venger. Et d'où vous vient toute cette inspiration ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Vous osez me parler sur se ton jeune fille.

L'imitation de Rogue esquissa un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune brune.

- Oui monsieur j'ose, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Vous voulez jouer Mademoiselle, demanda son interlocuteur en faisant de même.

- Bien sur mon cher.

Elle tourna sa baguette et une horde de papillon sortit de celle-ci, se jetant sur Drago. Il se jeta par terre et les papillons sortirent par la fenêtre ouverte. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Cache toi crétin, lui chuchota-t-elle. Oui, dit-elle plus haut.

- Madame vous à fait parvenir votre dîner, miss.

- Bien pose le par terre je le prendrais ainsi que celui de Mr Malfoy.

L'elfe s'exécuta et partit sans demander son reste. Astrid sortit, regarda d'un bout à l'autre du couloir et prit les deux plateaux qui étaient par terre. Elle les posa sur la table basse pendant que Drago sortait de l'armoire ou il s'était caché. Elle le regarda. Il tenait son I-pod dans une mains et son portable dans une autre.

- C'est quoi ces trucs, demanda-t-il.

- Ces trucs, comme tu dis, se sont des objets moldus. Celui que tu tiens dans ta main droite, ça sert à discuter avec tes amis à longue distance, pas besoin de hiboux. Et l'autre, ça sert à écouter de la musique sans déranger les autres. Tiens, regarde.

Elle s'essaya sur le canapé et fit signe au blond de venir à côté d'elle. Elle lui tandis une oreillette et alluma la musique. Celle-ci était assez brusque se qui fit sursauter Drago. La jeune fille se mit à rire sous la stupeur de son voisin. Celui-ci posa alors les yeux sur un objet qui était callé derrière la porte. Il trouva cet objet très bisard. En effet, cet objet n'était autre qu'une guitare.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est un instrument de musique. Comme vous le piano. Mais les moldus n'ont pas que des pianos, ils ont beaucoup d'autre chose comme ça. C'est une guitare.

Elle se leva pour aller la chercher. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était assise en face de Drago et elle jouait tout en chantant. Le spectateur était absorbé par la voix de la jeune fille et par le mouvement de ses doigts, réguliers, souples mais secs en même temps. Quand elle eu fini sa chanson, Drago la regardait toujours avec des yeux d'enfant, émerveillé, comme si il venait de voir passer un ange devant lui. Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre.

- C'est magnifique.

- Contente que ça te plaise, lui dit-elle, sincère.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Astrid pour se qu'il s'est passé en début de semaine. Je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit. Et je l'ai mérité l'endoloris que j'ai reçu en cours.

- A enfin, tu te décides à faire tes excuses.

- Et bien, se n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire des excuses alors estimes toi heureuse.

- Oh, le petit Drago est un vilain garçon, lui dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

- Et, c'est bon. J'suis pas un gamin.

- Ah bon ?

- Et bien non, et estime toit heureuse que je ne te colle pas un poing dans ta jolie petite figure.

- Oh, le gentil petit Drago devient agressif ?

- Arrête Astrid. Je vais devenir méchant.

- Pff, n'importe quoi. Toi méchant, si tu piques une colère, je ne m'appelle plus Astrid Venger.

- Bien sur que non, tu t'appelles Rose Potter.

- Ah, Ah, très drôle Drago.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Espèce de sal gamin.

Et sur ces paroles, elle se jeta sur lui.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ces petits problèmes. J'ai chercher pendant une heure se qu'il clochait et j'ai enfin trouvé. C'est le traducteur automatique, il a tout foutu en l'air. Il a fallu que je l'enlève. Enfin voilà, tout est réglé =).**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : Affrontement

Astrid ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans son lit et regardait le mûr en face. Elle était en sous-vêtement mais ne se souvenait plus s'être coucher ni s'être déshabiller. Soudain, la jeune fille sentit une masse se tourner à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit une touffe blonde et un visage d'ange la regarder. C'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle s'assit dans son lit, la couverture jusqu'au cou.

- Drago, dégage de ma chambre !

- Quoi ??? Qu'est se que j'ai fait ?

- Tout de suite !!!

Il se leva et partit … en boxer, se que Astrid ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il avait des fesses super bien dessinées. Elle se r'allongea en se demandant si il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit. Mais bien sur que non, elle se souvenait s'être endormit sur le canapé. Et en plus, il lui restait ses sous vêtements. Elle se leva, enfila son pyjama et descendit dans la cuisine.

- Astrid, prend ton petit déjeuné. Et va t'habiller, j'ai bien l'intention de changer ta garde robe aujourd'hui.

- Comment ??? Mais ma garde robe est très bien …

- Non, se soir, nous allons dîner chez Mme Zabini et je veux que tu sois ravissante pour présenter tes excuses à Blaise.

- Hors de questions, je ne viens pas.

- Si, tu vas venir et Drago va venir avec nous faire les magasins.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner.

- Astrid voyons, se n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Mère, qu'est qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, se soir nous allons dîner chez la mère de Blaise et je voulais qu'Astrid et Edward viennent mais Astrid n'est pas d'accord. Elle va vite changer d'avis.

- Mère, voyons …

- Stop Drago, c'est bon, prend ton petit déjeuné et va t'habiller, on va faire les magasins pour ta cousine.



Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois avec Edward au chemin de traverse. Quoi de mieux pour se faire remarquer aux yeux de tout Poudlard. Et malheureusement, des élèves de Poudlard, ils en croisèrent. Ils les regardaient tous. Le pire c'est quand Drago vu Miss Parkinson arriver au bout de la rue.

- Oh non, il manquait plus qu'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago, demanda ça mère.

- Rien rien, si on entrait dans se magasin, ça à l'air simpa.

- Mais Drago, c'est un magasin de livre.

- Et alors, Astrid adore lire.

Trop tard, Pensy s'approchait déjà pour venir dire bonjours à son camarade.

- Salut Drago. Alors comme ça tu fais les magasins avec ta … cousine, dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est ça Pensy, c'est ça, répondit Drago en soupirant.

- Bonjours Pensy, dit Narcissa. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien madame, et vous ?

- Ca va. Bon, et bien on se voit se soir. Au revoir.

- A se soir Drago.

Astrid n'en revenait pas, elle allait devoir se coltiner Pensy en plus de Blaise. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire. Une soirée toute entière avec des serpentards, elle allait se tuer avant la fin de la soirée.



- Astrid, descend veux-tu, on y va.

- Oui ma tante, j'arrive.

Astrid s'était résigné à y aller pour deux raisons. La première, pour remercier ça tante de toute la garde robe qu'elle lui avait offerte. Et la deuxième, c'était qu'elle allait pouvoir emmerder Zabini et Parkinson toute la soirée. Cette après-midi, ça tante lui avait acheté de très belles robes, sans pour autant lui demander son avis. Résultat, elle ne mettra jamais le quart de se qu'elle a eu. Pour se soir, elle en avait mit une très simple, noir, un peu bouffante, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec des ballerines … vertes. Et les bijoux assortis aux chaussures. Blaise allait s'arracher les cheveux. Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle avait fait attention, c'était de ne pas oublier sa baguette.

Elle descendit les escaliers. D'en bas, Drago la regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu t'es mis au style serpentards, lui chuchota t-il.

- Et bien, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- En tout cas tu es ravissante.

- Merci

- Bon les enfants dépêchez-vous, nous allons être en retard.

Ils montèrent en voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez les Zabini. Ils avaient un très beau manoir vu de dehors, se qui ne devait pas être le cas de l'intérieur puisqu'il devait y avoir du vert partout. Narcissa sonna et un elfe de maison vint leur ouvrir.

- Mme Malfoy, coassa-t-il en faisant une révérence à en toucher le sol. Madame vous attend au salon. Oh Mr Malfoy, et il reprit ces révérences.

Narcissa entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers une grande porte à leur gauche. Elle frappa et ouvrit. Il y avait là la mère de Blaise, son fils, les parents de Pensy et leur fille. Il se levèrent tous en voyant la mère de Drago et lui firent un grand sourire qui s'effaça quand ils virent Astrid et Edward au pas de la porte.

- Narcissa, se sont les enfants de ta sœur je suis pose, non ?

- Oui, ce sont eux.

- Blaise m'a beaucoup parlé d'Astrid. Qu'est qu'elle est mignonne, dit-elle en pinçant la joue de la jeune fille. Dommage qu'elle est traitée mon fils comme cela.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre, c'est votre fils qui a commencé sous les ordres de Drago.

Elle l'avait dit, cette soirée allait être la pire de Blaise. Mais après tout, elle ne disait que la vérité, alors, où été le problème. Astrid sourit alors à Blaise qui avait une mine décomposée.

- Blaise, tu es tout pale mon pauvre, lui dit alors celle-ci avec un air ironique.

- Astrid voyons, arrête.

- Excusez moi ma tante.

Et sur ses mots, elle se tu. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes dans le grand salon vert.

- Les enfants, allez à l'étage, nous vous appellerons pour manger, dit alors la maîtresse des lieux, assez gênée.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, un petit chapitre en ligne ;).**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : Soirée mouvementée

- Mais Astrid, ça va pas la tête de dire ça devant tout le monde ?

Drago était dans le couloir avec elle, devant la porte de chambre de Blaise. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Si, ma tête va très bien figure toi. Cette vielle peau avait cas fermer sa grande gueule. Elle n'a eu que se qu'elle méritait. Et en plus, elle m'a touché. Beurk.

- Mais t'es folle, tu vas être la risée de l'école maintenant.

- Et alors, en quoi ça te gène ? Je te rappelle que tu es juste mon cousin, et encore, pas mon cousin de sang alors qu'est se que t'en a faire ? Tu devrais être content, Potter va se faire foutre de lui à cause de sa sœur ignorante et inconsciente.

- Mais tu es ignorante et inconsciente. T'as vu se que tu viens de faire ?

- Oui, et alors ? Bon allez, fou moi la paix. Va avec eux, j'vais rester là.

- Ben et puis quoi aussi, tu vas venir avec moi.

- C'est toi le fou Drago, t'as vraiment envi que je me fasse sauter la tête par Pensy et par Blaise.

- Tu les appelles plus Zabini et Parkinson ?

- Si mais … Oh et puis fiche moi la paix.

Il entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et referma la porte sur Astrid. Celle-ci s'assit dans le couloir contre le mur, devant la porte. Elle sortit sa baguette et un morceau de feuille. Elle essaya plusieurs sorts dessus. Tout à coup, un elfe de maison apparut au bout du couloir.

- Mademoiselle ne devrait pas être ici. Mademoiselle devrait être avec Monsieur Zabini.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je suis bien ici.

- Si madame voit mademoiselle ici, mademoiselle va avoir des ennuis.

- Mais …

- Mademoiselle doit être avec Mr Zabini.

Sans qu'elle est le temps de protester, l'elfe frappa à la porte de la chambre de Blaise et celui-ci vint ouvrir la porte. Il vit d'abord Astrid assise en face de lui puis l'elfe à ses pieds.

- Quoi ?

- Madame veut que mademoiselle entre dans la chambre de monsieur.

- Pff. Allez vient, dit-il à Astrid presque gentiment. Et toi dégage, balança-t-il à la créature en lui claquant la porte au nez.

La chambre était en effet verte de partout. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus qu'un sort la frappa et elle fut projetée sur le lit.

- Et tu bouges plus de là Venger, lui dit Pensy.

- Pour qui tu te prends Parkinson, répondit Astrid, baguette en main.

- Pour qui je veux.

Astrid leva sa baguette, la fit tourner et Pansy se retrouva au dessus de tout le monde, la tête en bas, sa robe tombant, laissant apparaître ses sous vêtements.

- Laisse moi descendre Venger !

- Tu me supplies Parkinson ?

- Non je te demande de me faire descendre. DESCEND MOI DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Elle la laissa tombé au dessus de Blaise qui se la prit en plein sur la tête.

- Oups, j'ai mal visé, dit la jeune fille ironiquement.

Seul dans un coin de la salle, Edward était mort de rire. Drago en le regardant, esquissa un sourire. Il regarda ensuite sa cousine.

- Allez, c'est bon Astrid. Fiche lui la paix à cette pauvre Pensy. Elle n'a déjà pas beaucoup de neurones, mais si tu la secoues trop, on va arriver au désastre.

- C'est vrai, merci de me le rappeler mon cher cousin. J'avais presque oublié qu'il lui en restait quelques-uns.

Elle se releva et sortit de la chambre pleine de rage.

- Désolé Blaise, dit-elle alors à l'attention du jeune homme en face de Drago.

- J'hallucine où tu m'as appelé Blaise.

- Ben t'as pas halluciné, je t'ai bien appelé Blaise.

- Ta cousine a prit un coup sur la tête mec.

- Non, je crois pas. Et putain de merde, c'est pas ma cousine !!!

- Ok, ok. Tu sais quoi, j'crois que j't'aime bien en fait.

- Ha ha, toi, aimé bien quelqu'un. Laisse moi rire.

- C'est vrai que Pansy, c'est autre chose, mais toi, tu veux que je te dise, t'es intelligente et t'es plutôt mignonne en plus.

- Oui ben c'est bon Blaise, intervint Drago.

- T'es pas avec à se que je sache.

- Non mais j'veux pas que tu la dragues.

- De toute façon, Blaise, t'es pas mon style.

- A TABLE !!!



- Je te jure, j'ai foutu un râteau à Blaise.

- T'es pas sérieuse là.

- Et si.

- Ola la, elle a du être super ta soirée. J'aurais aimé être là.

- Je dois t'avoué que ça c'est gâté quand à la fin du repas, le père de Pensy à commencé à insulté mes parents de traite à leur sang. Mais on est partit dix minutes plus tard.

- Ca m'étonne pas.

Astrid racontait son petit week-end à Hermione en passant sur le matin ou elle s'était réveillée avec Drago à côté d'elle. On était lundi midi. Ron et Harry venait d'arriver et Astrid se tu. Malheureusement, elle vit Blaise s'approcher d'elle dangereusement.

- Salut Astrid.

- Zabini, qu'est se que tu lui veux, demanda Harry.

- Ca te regarde Potter ? Ca te dit d'aller avec moi à la fête d'Halloween ?

- T'as pas compris se que je t'ai dis se week-end ? Tu veux que je le répète ?

- C'est pas par se que je suis pas ton style que t'es obligé de m'envoyer balader.

- C'est non, et de toute façon, je suis déjà prise.

- Par qui ?

- Tu verras bien quand on y serra.

Et sur ses paroles, il s'en alla vers sa table. Ron, Harry et Hermione la regardait avec des grands yeux.

- J'vous rassure, j'y vais avec personne.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de se week-end, demande Harry.

Elle lui expliqua son week-end avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Impressions ?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : Vancances

Les mois étaient passés depuis le début de l'année. Nous sommes au mois de décembre. C'est le dernier jour avant les vacances. Les élèves s'enlacent sur le quai et se souhaitent de bonnes fêtes. L'herbe a laissé place à un étendu blanc sur tout Poudlard. Astrid a décidé de faire le voyage avec Hermione vu qu'elle aussi rentre chez elle pendant les vacances. Les vacances précédentes, elle a été aux Etat-Unis avec Narcissa et Drago. Et elle a été un bal d'Halloween avec … Ron. Et oui, celui-ci s'est jeté à l'eau. Drago a un peu fait la tête mais pas bien longtemps. Elle a ensuite pris le nom de Harry, se qui à fait parler les média de la sœur caché du survivant, mais rien de bien méchant. Maintenant, elle s'appelle Astrid Rose Potter. Edward lui reparle depuis peu de temps mais elle ne lui en veut pas, bien au contraire. Ces cauchemars ont complètement disparus en même temps que la créature qui est maintenant dans une petite cage au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban. La condamnation de Lucius s'est vue être refaite. Il n'est pas condamné à mort mais à la prison à perpétuité. Astrid s'est expliquée avec Drago et une relation entre eux n'était pas possible. Ils s'entendent mieux que jamais se qui enchante Narcissa. Harry ne trouve pas ça très judicieux mais essaye de l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, il ne traite plus Hermione de sang de bourbe, se qui est déjà un exploit pour lui d'après Ron.

Astrid, Hermione et Drago sont tout les trois dans le même compartiment et à la plus grande surprise de Astrid, les deux autres arrivent à avoir une conversation civilisée.

- Malfoy, tu es vraiment une tête de mule.

- Je sais, je sais. Dis moi Granger, ça te dis de passer quelques jours à la maison entre Noël et le premier janvier ?

- Je rêve ou Malfoy est devenue un ange.

- Je crois que tu ne rêves pas Hermione. Mon cousin est devenu gentil avec tout le monde. Mais de la à dire qu'il est un ange.

- Et dire que l'année dernière tu aurais voulu me tuer.

- Pff, quand même pas Granger.

- Donc pour ta proposition, je suis d'accord, mais se n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Astrid.

- Surtout ne dis pas merci au cas ou j'aurais été gentil.

- Merci beaucoup mon petit Dragichounet.

- Arrête Hermione, on dirait Pensy.

- Mais c'était fait exprès Astrid.

- Pff, les filles.

- Enfin en attendant, tu ne serais pas grand-chose sens nous.

- Au fait, il est où ton frère Astrid?

- Ben j'en sais rien, mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet veux-tu. Mais ta mère elle va être d'accord ?

- Mais elle est pas là des vacances, elle part en Australie deux semaines avec une amie.

- T'es sérieux. Ah, c'est trop bien, un manoir pour nous tout seul !!!

A ces mots, Astrid se jeta sur Drago. Celui-ci fit une grimace à Hermione qui éclata de rire.

- Astrid, moi aussi je t'aime mais tu m'étouffes.

- Olala, quand j'te fais pas de câlin tu fais la tête, et quand je t'en fais, t'es pas content. C'est que tu préfères que se soit Hermione qui t'en fasse ?

- Pff, n'importe quoi.

- Et en plus il rougit le petit Drago, ricana Astrid en lui pinçant la joue.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arrivait en gare. Edward pénétra dans le compartiment des trois adolescents. Le jeune homme fut plus que surpris quand il les vits tout les trois endormi, Astrid allongée sur une banquette, Hermione sur l'autre à côté de Drago, la tête sur son épaule. Edward réveilla sa sœur.

- Et Astrid, regarde.

- Hé hé, ils auront un drôle de surprise à la rentrée ces deux là.

Elle sortit son appareil photo et "click", c'est dans la boîte. Elle se leva et alla secouer Drago dans tout les sens.

- Hé ho, Drago, on est arrivé.

- Putain Astrid, calme toi.

- Quoi, demanda Hermione tout en endormi. Ah !!!

Et oui, Hermione à côté de Drago, ça donne ça. Au moins, elle était sur d'être réveillé.

- On est arrivé, et c'est pas par se que tu m'as squatté mon cousin que t'es obligé d'hurler Hermione, il t'as pas manger une jambe ou un bras.

- Oui d'accord, enfin c'est … surprenant.

- Moi j'en connais une autre chose qui va être surprenante.

- Comme quoi ?

- Non rien, tu verras.

Ils sortirent tout les trois du train. Narcissa était surprise de voir son fils avec une fille de moldu. Après s'être dit au revoir, Astrid approcha de Narcissa.

- Alors les enfants, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Super.

- C'est miss Granger qui était avec toi il y a un instant Drago ou je me trompe ?

- Oui mère, c'était bien Granger.

- Je vois que tu as banni l'éducation de ton père envers les sangs impurs et les sangs mêlés.

- On peu dire ça comme ça, en effet.

- Je te félicite Drago. Bon, on va se dépêcher les enfants, je vais rater mon porte-au-loin sinon.



- Salut Granger, ça s'est bien passé Noël ?

- Merci de t'en inquiéter Malfoy, mais oui, ça s'est très bien passé.

La jeune fille était sur le pas de la porte, sa valise à la main, regardant le grand hall d'un air ébahit. Tout à coup, elle vit Astrid en haut des escaliers descendre à toute allure. En deux temps trois mouvement, elle fut à la hauteur de son amie.

- Salut, dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Alors, ça s'est bien passé Noël ?

- Magnifiquement bien. Et toi, t'as eu des cadeaux au pied du sapin ?

- Ouai, une tonne. Edward, vient dire bonjour.

- Ouai, j'arrive.

Edward descendit à toute allure et fit la bise à Hermione avant de filer dehors, son balai à la main.

- C'est son cadeau je suis pose.

- Ouai, jamais mes parents n'auraient voulu qu'il en ai un. Il s'entraîne avec Drago au Quidich. Et quand j'en ai l'occasion, je vais avec eux voler un peu.

- Tu sais voler toi ?

- Bien sur. C'était des cours obligatoire à BeauBâton. J'étais même dans l'équipe de Quidich.

Tout en parlant, elles se dirigèrent vers le petit salon ou le sapin brillait de mille feux.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas inscrite dans l'équipe ?

- En début d'année, j'avais pas la tête à ça et maintenant, je pense que c'est trop tard.

- Mais non, il faut que tu demandes à Harry. Je suis sur qu'il va te trouver une place.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Dernier chapitre de la journée. J'éspère que vous avez aimé. Je n'en mettrais peut-être pas demain. Trop de devoirs =S.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 - Après midi bien remplit

- Allez viens, tu sais c'est pas la mort de faire du balais, surtout qu'avec Drago tu crains rien.

- Ouai ben justement. Si il avait tout à coup une envie d'en finir avec moi et qu'il me balançait par dessus bord ?

Astrid se mit à rigoler.

- Mais Hermione, mon cousin ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et puis sinon, je suis en dessous pour te rattraper. Aller, c'est pas que je veux pas te prendre, mais je suis un danger public sur balais pour se qui sont avec moi. Tu demanderas à Edward, il en a des souvenirs mémorables. Et puis on joue pas au Quidich, c'est juste une petite balade au dessus de la forêt.

Elle monta derrière Drago la peur au ventre. Elle l'attrapa par la taille aussi fort qu'elle pu se qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

- T'as vraiment peur que j'te lâche en plein vole. On n'est même pas partie.

- …

- Hermione t'es morte ?

- Non, je me concentre.

- Pff. Bon Astrid, on est partit ?

- Aller, on y va.

Les pieds d'Hermione décollèrent du sol et elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à Drago qui ne se fit pas prier. Bizarrement, il ne trouvait pas désagréable qu'Hermione soit collé à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'omoplate du blond se qui le fit frissonner. Pourquoi avait-il un comportement aussi bizarre quand elle était près de lui ? Cette question n'arrêtait pas de lui trotter dans la tête. Et il ne fit pas attention à se qu'il faisait. Ca cousine le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

- Putain Drago, tu viens de me faire une queue de poisson, j'ai faillit me prendre la touffe de ton balai dans la tête.

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait gaffe.

- J'avais remarqué, dit-elle en venant se mettre à côté de lui. Réveil toi mon vieux. Ca va Hermione ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je suis obligée de me concentrer pour ne pas regarder en bas mais ça va.

- Regarde un peu.

Astrid descendit en pique vers la terre, passa sous quelques arbres et revint fasse à eux à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle passa juste au dessus d'Hermione qui se mit à crier quand Drago accéléra un peu. Astrid fit demie tour et arriva à côté d'eux la tête en bas.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne devais pas monter avec moi.

- Oui, je vois ça.

- Si tu hurles dès que Drago accélère un peu, je me demande comment tu vas faire tout à l'heure.

- Tu parles de quoi là ?

- Tu verras.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au manoir des Zabini. Et oui, il fallait bien que Drago aille voir son meilleur ami. Il cogna à la fenêtre de sa chambre et celui-ci vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Dra … Qu'est se que tu fais avec la sang de bourbe ?

- Et d'une, tu l'appelles pas comme ça, et deux, ça te dit de venir, y'a personne chez moi.

- Attends, tu te rends compte que t'as une fille de moldu sur ton balais et qu'elle t'agrippe comme … comme la belette.

- Bon Zabini, tu viens ou tu comptes dormir sur le bord de ta fenêtre pendant les trois prochaines heures, déclara Astrid.

- Bon ok, mais je ne promets pas d'être gentil avec Granger.

- Espèce de bon à rien va. Tu vas te tenir à carreau sinon tu finis ta soirée stupéfixé.

- Ok, ok. Deux minutes, j'prends mon balai, ma cape et j'arrive.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre jeunes étaient dans la chambre de Malfoy devant un ordinateur typiquement moldu que Astrid avait eu pour noël de la part de sa tante. Zabini avait d'abord fait une tête bizarre mais s'était ravisé quand il s'était rendu compte de tout se qu'on pouvait faire avec cette machine. Les quatre adolescents regardaient un film type Titanic, se qui fit rigoler Blaise qui n'était pas vraiment du genre romantique mais plutôt bourreau des cœurs. Drago essayait de le calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Au bout d'une heure, ils se ravisèrent et essayèrent de jouer à un jeu encore plus moldu que l'ordinateur, le Twister.

- Mais Granger, il faut mettre la main droite sur une pastille rouge.

- Ben et toi, ta main gauche est sur une pastille bleue alors qu'elle devrait être sur une verte.

- Dites-moi, c'était où qu'il fallait mettre le pied droit ?

- Sur une pastille jaune Zabini. Essaye de le caser à côté de mon pied.

Et quelques secondes plus tard …

Boum, Bam, Boum …

Tout le monde était par terre, les uns sur les autres entrains de rire aux éclats. Même Blaise riait, se qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Il se releva et aida Astrid en lui tendant une main amicale. Mais quand ils furent debout, ils se rendirent vite compte de la posture qu'avaient leurs deux amis encore par terre. Hermione était allongé sur le sol les jambes écartées et Drago était sur elle, ne sachant quoi faire appart un timide sourire à celle qu'il écrasait. Blaise se remit à rire sous l'aire gênée des deux jeunes mais il se stoppa vite quand il croisa le regard noir que lui envoyait Astrid.

- Euh, désolé Hermione, fit Drago en se relevant.

- Y'a pas de mal, lui répondit son interlocutrice assise par terre.

- Bon, c'est pas que je veux vous déranger, mais il faut que je rentre. J'vais me faire massacrer moi sinon.

- Oh pire, Blaise, pour ma pare, ne plus te voir ne me feras pas une grande perte, dit Astrid d'un ton ironique.

- Cherche une excuse pour que je me jette sur toi. Tu n'attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mon pauvre Blaise, ça fait combien de fois depuis le début de l'année que je te dis que tu n'es pas mon genre et que je préfère encore mille fois mon cousin à toi, se qui n'est encore pas du luxe.

- Pourquoi tu m'envois toujours balader ?

- Par se que je suis serpentards dans l'âme mon cher, c'est même toi qui me la dit.

- Bon sur ceux, au revoir tout le monde. Et Granger, t'as vu, je ne t'ai pas appelé une seule fois sang de bourbe.

- Et tu es fière de toi Zabini. Tu sais, je ne vais pas te décerner une médaille pour ça. Je risque juste de te remercier et encore, il en faudrait beaucoup plus mais comme je suis dans une journée de bonté : Je te remercies Zabini.

- De rien miss je-sais-tout, dit-il ironiquement.

- Dégage sale serpent.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait sauté par la fenêtre, balai en main et se dirigeais droit sur son manoir. Comme quoi, même Zabini pouvait passer un après-midi avec Hermione sans l'insulter. Et c'était en partie grâce à Astrid. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard en début d'année, elle avait changé beaucoup de choses.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout mais moi j'vais me coucher, dit Astrid en cassant le silence. Vous faites quoi ?

- J'pense que je vais lire, je te rejoins dans une petite heure Astrid, bonne nuit.

Et sur ces paroles, Astrid sortit de la chambre de Drago, les laissant seul à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet. Hermione approcha de la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce et Drago s'allongea sur son lit sans la perdre de vue. Elle prit un livre au hasard et s'assit sur un fauteuil, face au lit.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas se rendre compte que je fais semblant de lire. Il n'arrête pas de me fixer, qu'est que je fais ? »

« Pourquoi elle me jette des regards toutes les cinq secondes ? Il faut que j'arrête de l'observer, elle va se douter de quelque chose. Et en plus, pourquoi elle prend un bouquin de magie noir ? C'est le seul que j'ai dans mon étagère et elle prend celui-là alors qu'elle déteste ça »

- Dis moi Granger, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la magie noir ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben, t'as un bouquin de magie noir dans les mains.

- Oh, et bien je n'en sais rien, c'était juste pour voir quelques sorts, rien de bien méchant.

Elle avait été prise la main dans le sac. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle prenne se livre là et pas un autre. Quelle cruche elle faisait devant Malfoy. Celui-ci se leva et vint se placer derrière la jeune fille tout en regardant la page qu'elle lisait (ou faisait semblant de lire plutôt). C'était pour ensorceler des objets.

- C'est que tu veux jeter un sort particulier à quelque chose Hermione ?

A la prononciation de son prénom, elle frissonna légèrement. Drago ne l'avait jamais appelée Hermione. Depuis quelque temps, il l'appelait Granger à la place de rat de bibliothèque où sang de bourbe mais jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle trouvait que ça sonnait faux dans sa bouche mais elle pensait que c'est par se qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu de sa part.

* * *

Surement trois chapitres cet après-midi pour me faire pardonner de mon retard à cause de mes devoirs. Profitez-en ;).


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 - Oups !!!

Astrid était dans la grande salle à manger depuis bientôt une heure et Hermione n'était toujours pas sortit de la chambre de Drago. Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte qu'une fumée rouge sortit de la pièce et envahit le couloir.

- Tu vois Drago, j't'avais dis que ça marcherais pas. Regarde la tête que tu as.

- Ben j'vais pas rester comme ça, j'vais me faire massacrer par ma mère si elle me voit comme ça.

- J'peux savoir se qui se passe ?

- …

- Et oh.

La fumée se dissipa un peu et elle pu voir une silhouette mince qui devait être celle de Hermione. Elle s'approcha d'elle mais recula aussitôt quand elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait plus son pantalon.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es dans cette tenue ?

- Euh, pas pour l'instant.

Il n'y avait plus de fumée. Astrid regarda la salle et ses yeux restèrent scotché sur son cousin, qui était rouge de la tête aux pieds. Et en plus de ça, il était en caleçon. Tout à coup, elle explosa de rire devant Hermione et Drago qui, eux, ne rigolaient pas du tout.

- Encore vert, pour ta mère, ça aurait pu passer, mais rouge. Il va falloir que tu change de maison, dit-elle en s'écrasant sur le canapé, morte de rire.

- Au lieu de rigoler, tu veux pas nous aider à trouver quelque chose pour qu'il redevienne normal ?

- Ben si, mais j'connais aucun sort pour ça. T'as essayé de toucher vois si c'était genre un truc qui était sur la peau ? Et t'as essayé de l'eau ?

- Euh non.

Astrid s'approcha de son cousin et toucha son bras de ses mains propres. Rien n'apparut. Elle frotta un peu plus fort et quelques traces rouges apparurent sur sa mains.

- Et j'peux vous demander comment vous en êtes arrivé à tout ça ?

- Euh …

- Non, tu peux pas, dit Drago en coupant Hermione.

- Ok, on en reparlera plus tard. Drago tu sais se qu'il te faut ? Un bain bouillant avec plein de savon et deux filles énergique comme nous pour te frotter.

- Cool, moi ça me va.

- Et les éponges qui grattent par la même occasion.

- Oh non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient en maillot de bain, dans l'immense baignoire d'angle de Narcissa.

- Astrid, tu me fais mal.

- Ben t'avais qu'à pas faire se que t'as fait.

- Ben alors je peux rester rouge toute ma vie si ça recommence à chaque fois.

- Au fait, t'as fait quoi au juste ?

- Astrid, tu m'agaces.

- Quelques chose me dit que c'était pas très … comment dire … Littéraire par se que Hermione n'a pas du lire beaucoup.

- Tu vas voir, si je te noie, on serra tranquille après.

- Et en plus tu ne me contredis même pas. Je suis trop forte. Drago, si t'as mère apprenait ça, tu n'aurais pas les félicitations de la maison. Et puis maintenant que je sais, c'est plus la peine de frotter, demain tu retrouveras ta couleur blanche aspirine, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu veux dire que je vais passé la nuit de cette couleur ?

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne recommencera plus.

Il sortit de la baignoire, s'enroula d'une serviette et partit dans sa chambre. Hermione et Astrid se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- Alors dis moi, c'était comment ?

- Ben, on a pas eu le temps de commencer.

- Olala, quel dommage.

- Bon, je vais me coucher.

Astrid resta seule dans son bain. Quand elle repensait à se qu'il venait de se passer, elle riait intérieurement mais quelque chose l'empêchait de faire ressortir cette hilarité. Elle sentait que Drago s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle. Il s'était rapproché d'Hermione sans qu'elle n'y fasse vraiment attention mais, se soir, elle s'était rendu compte de se qu'il se passait. Il aimait Hermione et laissait Astrid de côté. Elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau à cette pensée. La seule personne en qui elle avait eu vraiment confiance ces derniers mois, la seule qui avait su la consoler s'en allait s'en qu'elle ne voit rien. Elle ne devait pas d'être jalouse d'Hermione. Se n'était que son cousin. Et pourtant.

Elle sortit de son bain, et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le manoir appart elle qui faisait grincer le parquet du couloir pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune fille pénétra dans sa chambre et découvrit Hermione endormit sur le matelas au milieu de la pièce. Elle enleva son maillot de bain et mit son pyjama avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd. Cette nuit là, Astrid ne cauchemarda pas de l'elfe qu'elle ne voyait plus depuis qu'il était à Azkaban mais du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci était devant Harry, la baguette devant lui, prêt à le tuer. Elle se précipita devant son frère et c'est elle qui reçu le sort impardonnable. Son corps gisait sur le sol pendant que Harry en finissait avec Voldemort en faisant ressortir toute sa rage. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et releva la tête. La chambre était vide. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce grâce à quelques ouvertures dans le volet fermer. Hermione avait du se lever. Elle regarda son réveil, il indiquait dix heures. Elle se leva difficilement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle trouva dans la cuisine Hermione et, en face d'elle, Drago qui avait repris sa couleur normale. Son frère devait être toujours au lit. Elle avança pour se mettre entre eux deux et demanda à l'elfe un bol de lait chaud. Elle avait la tête qui tambourinait si bien qu'elle n'entendis pas se que lui disait Drago.

- Et oh, fit Drago en haussant la voix. Tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine affreuse.

- J'ai mal au crâne.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

- Ouai, sûrement. C'est se que je vais aller faire. Dit à Pouqui de m'amener mon lait s'il te plait.

- Ok.

Elle s'écrasa sur son lit qu'elle avait quitté dix minutes plus tôt et se mit sous sa couette. Se matin, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et plus elle pensait à son rêve, plus sa tête lui faisait mal. Pouqui arriva avec son lait. Elle le but et sombra dans le sommeil en un rien de temps.

* * *

**Je dois vous avouez que pour se chapitre, je trouve que j'ai été un peu loin et que c'est un petit peu incompréhensible. Si vous avez des problèmes, prévenez moi.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 - Visite imprévue

Il était quatorze heures et Astrid dormait toujours. Drago se décida à monter la voir. Quand il entra dans la chambre il la trouva au pied du lit, sa couverture sur elle, en pleure. Quand la jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva la tête et ses pleures redoublèrent. Pourquoi venait-il la voir alors qu'il avait Hermione en bas qui lui fournissait toute l'attention dont il avait besoin. Elle n'allait pas l'ennuyer avec se qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupie devant et la serra dans ses bras mais Astrid le repoussa.

- Ben qu'est se que tu as, demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- Rien, va voir Hermione, lui répondit-elle d'un air agressif.

- Hermione est repartit chez elle. Elle avait dit à ces parents qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se blottit dans les bras que son cousin lui tendait. Elle n'avait pas la tête à parler. Elle avait froid et peur. Et tout se qu'elle demandait, c'était un peu d'attention, d'amour et de chaleur. Drago ne reposa plus sa question et ils restèrent tout les deux un bon quart d'heure l'un contre l'autre. Quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte d'entrer se qui les fit sursauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, un pop se fit entendre suivit de l'apparition de Pouqui.

- Maître, coassa-t-il, Mr Zabini est en bas.

- Dit lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes et installe le dans le salon.

Une fois l'elfe disparue, Drago dit à Astrid de ne pas bouger et qu'il allait revenir très vite. Il descendit les escaliers à toute jambes et pénétra dans le salon ou Zabini était installé.

- Salut Dray.

- Salut Blaise.

- Elle est pas là Astrid ?

- Si mais elle est malade et elle est clouer dans sa chambre.

- Oh, dommage, j'aurais bien été faire un tour de balai avec vous. Granger est partit ?

- Ouai.

- J'peux monter voir Astrid ?

- C'est pas une bonne idée …

Mais Blaise était déjà dans le hall et montait les escaliers. Tout à coup, un bruit de vitre brisé suivi d'un hurlement se fit entendre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Blaise était devant la porte de chambre d'Astrid et l'ouvrit à toute vitesse. Il découvrit Astrid toujours au pied du lit, et, devant elle, le seigneur des ténèbres, sa baguette dirigée vers la jeune fille.

- Ne me tuer pas, dit-elle en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

- Tu n'es qu'une traître à ton sang, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

Zabini, dirigea sa baguette vers le Lord qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il afficha une mine déçue en voyant la baguette du fils d'une de ses meilleures sujets.

- Blaise, voyons, tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose d'idiot. Ta mère ne te le pardonnerait pas, et moi non plus. Regarde cette espèce de traître à son sang. Elle a vécut toutes ces année entouré de moldu. Te rends tu comptes. Et c'est la sœur de Potter, ne l'oublie pas.

Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était complètement désorienté. Lui qui avait toujours été fière de son sang et de ses origine se retrouvait soudain piégé entre son maître et la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître comme la sœur de Potter mais comme la cousine de son meilleur ami. Drago apparut derrière Blaise, baguette en main. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et on n'entendait que les sanglots de Astrid qui pleurait toujours autant. Sa baguette était sur sa table de nuit. Drago s'en approcha doucement mais il fut arrêté tout de suite.

- Tu refais un pas, tu ne reverras plus jamais ta sois disant cousine. Tiens, il me vient une petite idée. _Endoloris_.

Le sort frappa Astrid en pleine poitrine. Elle sentit comme des poignards lui transpercer la poitrine. Elle se concentrait pour ne pas hurler mais au bout de quelques secondes, se fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle se mit à hurler d'arrêter et pleurait encore plus tout en se débattant par terre. Blaise était terrorisé mais Drago avait gardé son sang froid. Pendant le moment d'inattention du Lord qui se concentrait sur Astrid. Il prit la baguette sa baguette et la mit dans sa poche pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne la prenne pas. Il lança ensuite un sort sur Astrid qui la fit transplaner dans la chambre de Blaise. Voyant qu'Astrid n'était plus sous ses yeux, Voldemort poussa un cri de rage mais Drago avait attrapé Blaise et les avait fait transplaner au même endroit qu'Astrid. Ils la retrouvèrent par terre au milieu de la pièce, recroquevillé sur elle-même, en pleure. Blaise se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise mais ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant.

- Allez c'est fini. Il n'est plus là.

Elle avait la tête contre sa poitrine et mouillait son tee-shirt mais Blaise s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle arrête.

- Je vais mourir, réussi t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Mais qu'est se que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Drago vint se mettre à côté d'eux et prit la main de sa cousine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit éreinté dans les bras de Blaise. Il la posa sur son lit et se rassit par terre à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Quand tu es arrivé, je l'ai trouvé en pleure par terre. Je ne sais pas se qu'elle avait. Et elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Tout se que je sais, c'est que Voldemort veut la tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la sœur de Potter.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben ouai.

- C'est un vrai enculé. Dire que je l'ai admiré cet enfoiré.

- Ah, tu comprends maintenant ? Dis moi, tu n'es pas un petit peu en kiff sur Astrid ?

- Bien sur que non pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça, répondit Drago avec un regard malicieux.

- Oh ben tu peux parler, toi avec Granger, c'est pas mieux.

- Ouai, et alors ? Moi, Granger le sais, enfin, je crois.

- Ah ah, ton père doit faire les cents pas dans sa cellule. Et dire que tu étais condamné a finir ta vie avec Pensy, elle va être déçu.

- Cette grosse chieuse l'a bien mérité.

- Oui, enfin t'en a bien profité pendant un temps.

- Ouai, c'était l'année dernière, mais elle perdait pas une occasion de fermer sa grande gueule.

- Ouai. Qu'est se qu'on va devenir ? Franchement, après se que j'ai fait, j'ai pas vraiment envi de revoir ma mère. Elle serait capable de me tuer sur place. Enfin bon, elle est pas là des vacances.

- Tu viens à la maison. Mais d'abord, je vais aller voir si il est partit.

Drago se leva et disparut en un pop sonore. Blaise alla s'allonger à côté de Astrid. Elle était belle quand elle dormait. Il la compara presque à un ange, alors que la gueule d'ange, c'était son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux tombaient le long de son visage et on pouvait voir les larmes sèches sur sa peau. Mais cela ne la rendait pas plus laide, bien au contraire. Et c'est en la regardant qu'il s'endormit à d'elle, chaque trait de son visage gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, trois chapitres aujourd'hui. Je prends du retard, j'en suis désolée =S.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 : 5 ans plus tard

Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Blaise et Drago se sont ralliés au survivant. La bataille avait eu lieu trois ans au paravent. Astrid a bien faillit y laisser sa vie. Elle est restée deux semaines dans un coma profond avant qu'un matin de juillet, elle se réveil devant Blaise qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps à côté de son lit depuis qu'elle était dans cet état. Les médecins lui avait dit qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle reste comme ça toute sa vie. Malheureusement, Blaise n'avait jamais eu le temps ni la force de lui avouer ses sentiments. C'est se beau matin de juillet quand elle s'est réveillé qu'il lui avoué qu'il l'aimait depuis deux ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie sans elle. Elle sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard et ils s'installèrent dans un petit manoir à côté de Londres en compagnie de Drago et Hermione.

A cette époque, Drago et Hermione étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi. Mais un jour fin août, leurs journées banales furent mouvementées par l'arrivée d'une petite fille baptisée Astoria par son père.

Un an plus tard, Blaise demanda Astrid en mariage et un dix mois après, la maisonnée avait un nouvel habitant. Il s'appelait Emrique.

- Papa !!!

Une petite tête blonde était arrivé en courant au bout du couloir et avait couru vers son père. Cette petite tête blonde n'était autre qu'Astoria qui avait maintenant trois ans. Drago la prit dans ses bras et avança vers le salon. Il y découvrit Emrique âgé de huit mois dans les bras de sa mère, Hermione assise en face de celle-ci parlant de chose et d'autres avec Ginny et Sandra. Cette dernière était la petite amie de Ron depuis un an. Ils s'étaient connus alors qu'ils travaillaient tout les deux au ministère. Ginny quand à elle était marié à Harry depuis deux ans et attendait un nouvel arrivant pour la fin novembre.

- Alors, c'est réunion baguette, demanda Drago en rigolant.

- Oh, mon chéri, je ne t'avais pas entendu, dis Hermione en se levant pour venir l'embrasser.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et, quelques secondes plus tard, Lisa, l'elfe de maison apparut en un pop qui réveilla Emrique et qui se mit à pleurer.

- Lisa est vraiment désolé, Lisa n'aurait pas du réveillé Mr Zabini. Lisa est un mauvais elfe de maison, commença-t-elle en se frappant la tête contre le carrelage.

- Lisa, hurla Hermione. Se n'est pas grave. De toute façon il devait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Tu es pardonné. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Mr Potter et Mr Weasley sont ici maîtresse.

- Fait les entrer et prépare le dîner pour huit.

- Bien madame.

L'elfe disparue par la porte cette fois et ensuite elle transplana pour ne pas recommencer son erreur. Peu après, Harry et Ron faisaient éruption dans le petit salon.

- Bonjours tout le monde. Alors, comment va la petite Astoria, demanda Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Salut les garçons, j'ai décidé que vous alliez rester manger à la maison se soir.

- C'est très gentil Hermione, dit gentiment Harry, mais …

- Non, depuis le temps que je veux qu'on mange tous ensemble, vous allez rester.

- Ok.

- Zabini n'est pas rentré, demanda Ron.

- Non, il m'a envoyé un hibou. Il sera en retard, et il ne faut pas l'attendre pour commencer.

- Lisa.

L'elfe apparut derrière la porte et entra dans le salon. Elle fit une de ces fameuses révérences à Drago.

- Oui maître.

- Peux-tu nous servir l'apéritif dans la salle à manger. Huit coupes à champagne.

- Bien maître.

Elle disparut et tout le monde se dirigea dans la salle dite. Après une demi-heure de papotage intensif, Blaise arriva enfin. Astrid qui avait laissé Emrique dans les bras de Sandra se leva et vint l'embrasser.

- Il y en a du monde se soir, lança-t-il une fois que sa femme l'eu lâché.

Il fit le tour de la table en faisant tantôt des poignés de mains pour les hommes, tantôt des bises pour les femmes. Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Sandra qui était la dernière, il lui dit bonjours et prit son fils dans ses bras qui était éveillé.

- Coucou p'tit diable. Ca va ?

Le petit poussa un cri et fit un grand sourire à son père. Déjà à son âge, on savait qu'il avait hérité de la gentillesse de sa mère. Il souriait à tout le monde et n'était jamais brusque. Un vrai petit ange contrairement à se que dis Blaise. Il était tout le contraire d'Astoria qui, elle, avait eu la chance d'avoir le sale caractère de son père. Une vraie petite diablesse. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait du mal à la faire tenir tranquille. Mais elle était très complice avec Drago et ne perdait pas une occasion de le faire tourner bourrique. Malgré tout, Astoria était une enfant magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds frisés qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et ses yeux couleur chocolat qui ne résistaient à personne.

- Allez, à table maintenant que Blaise est arrivé.

Tout les adultes se mettèrent en rond autour de la grande table. Des plats de toute sorte de chose étaient disposés devant les invités et leurs hôtes. Tout à coup, Hermione tapa sa petite cuillère contre son verre.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait. J'aimerais tous vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

- Tu vas enfin divorcer avec Malfoy ?

- Ronald Weasley, arrête tout de suite sinon je te stupefixie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Désolé.

- Et non, je ne vais pas divorcer de Drago. Bien au contraire. J'ai l'honneur de vous informer qu'en Février prochain, Astoria ne sera plus fille unique.

Drago avait sauté de sa chaise et avait prit Hermione dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quand il avait apprit la future existence d'Astoria, il était devenu plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà (et oui, c'est possible). Tout le monde avait cru qu'il allait faire un malaise. Cette fois, c'était tout le contraire. A se moment, c'était le plus comblé de tout les maris. Le monde pouvait exploser, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Tout le monde applaudit. Le silence retomba après les félicitations de toute la table pour les futurs parents. Ron et Sandra se levèrent à leur tour.

- Il y a autre chose.

- Tu es une belette ? Tout le monde le savais déjà voyons Weasley.

- Drago, le sermonna Hermione.

- J'ai demandé Sandra en mariage, commença Ron.

- Et j'ai dit oui, finit Sandra.

Ginny se leva à toute vitesse pour aller embrasser sa nouvelle belle-sœur et la serré dans ses bras. Après les félicitations pour le nouveau couple, Drago reprit la parole.

- Il n'y a plus de grande nouvelle ?

- Si, fit Blaise. Avec Astrid, nous comptons baptiser Emrique cet été. Et nous avons choisi le parrain et la marraine. La marraine sera Hermione.

- Et le parrain Harry, avait terminé Astrid.

Tout le monde applaudit et après toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, ils purent enfin commencer à manger.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, cinq petites années plus tard. Encore une dixaine de chapitre et se sera fini =). A partir de maintenant, je vous préviens un peu en avance, vous allez peiner avec qui est le fils ou la fille de qui. Et oui, les enfants, c'est compliqué =).**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25 : Disparition

Cette nuit, Blaise ne dormit pas bien. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose allait se produire, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Plusieurs fois cette nuit, Astrid ou lui avait du se lever car Emrique n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Tout les deux ne comprenaient pas se qu'il se passait. Leur fils avait fait ses nuits à trois mois et il n'y avait jamais aucun souci. Astrid décida de l'emmener le lendemain chez le pédiatre. A partir de cinq heures du matin, ils n'entendirent plus leur enfant pleuré.

Le lendemain matin, à dix heures, Emrique n'était toujours pas réveillé. Astrid était de plus en plus inquiète. Même si il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, se n'était pas dans son habitude de dormir le matin, ou alors, après avoir prit son lait, dans les bras de sa mère.

A dix heures et demi. Astrid décida d'aller le réveiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre d'Emrique s'ouvrit suivit des hurlements et des pleures de sa mère.

Blaise monta à toute allure dans la chambre de son fils. Et tel fut sa stupeur quand il découvrit Astrid écroulé par terre et la chambre vide. Il regarda partout, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Emrique c'était fait kidnapper. La fenêtre était grande ouverte laissant les rideaux bleu flotter en dehors. Un morceau de papier était dans le berceau du bébé.

_Mon fils,_

_J'ai remarqué que ces cinq dernières années n'ont pas été glorieuses pour toi. Quand j'ai apprit se que tu avais fait au seigneur des ténèbres avec ton ami Drago, j'en ai eu la chair de poule. Vous avez sauvé cette traître à son sang et maintenant, je découvre qu'elle t'a donné un fils. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quelle fureur j'étais. Ton fils est un magnifique bébé mais je ne compte pas te le rendre si tôt. Il ne mérite pas d'être éduqué par sa mère, une traître à son sang ainsi que son parrain et encore moins par sa marraine, une sang de bourbe. Cet enfant n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Et en plus, tu ne préviens même pas ta mère pour lui dire qu'elle est grand-mère. Tu me déçois Blaise. J'ai toujours cru que tu allais suivre mes pas et que tu allais servir le seigneur des ténèbres. J'aurais été si fière de toi. Maintenant tu travail au ministère et tu arrêtes les gens qui portent la marque comme moi. J'aurais du m'en douter, tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Comme ton père qui s'est lâchement laisser tuer. N'essayes pas de retrouver ton fils et encore moins d'informer qui que se soit de sa disparition. Sinon, tu ne reverras plus la petite tête d'ange qui te servait de fils. Emrique, c'est ça. Quel prénom lèche botte. C'est cette traître à son sang qui a du le choisir._

_Bonne continuation à toi et ta femme._

_Ta mère bien aimé._

_P.S : Dis à Drago de faire attention si il veut garder sa chère petite Astoria._

_P.S² : J'aime bien ce prénom._

Dehors, Hermione s'époumonait à appeler Astoria mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus là. Blaise descendit les escaliers à toute allure et courut vers Hermione.

- Elle était où ?

- Elle jouait dans le jardin, il y a à peine cinq minutes. Pourquoi ?

- …

- Blaise, je n'aime pas quand tu ne dis rien.

- Elle s'est fait enlever, dit Blaise en un souffle.

- Qu …quoi ?

- Elle s'est fait enlever, hurla Blaise. Tout comme Emrique cette nuit. Pouf, envolé. Et le pire, c'est que c'est ma mère qui a Emrique. Et elle a sûrement Astoria aussi.

Blaise commençait à s'énerver. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans un carreau et celui-ci se cassa en mille morceau, laissant d'énormes entailles dans la main de Blaise mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention. Il laissa sa rage sortir. Il fallait qu'il remonte voir Astrid mais il ne voulait pas laisser Hermione toute seule. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit transplaner dans la chambre d'Emrique avant de transplaner dans le bureau de Drago, au ministère.

- Blaise. Bonj … qu'est se que tu t'es fait à la main.

- J'ai cassé un carreau. Rentre à la maison tout de suite.

- Mais j'ai plein de boulot. Et pourquoi t'es aussi agressif.

- Ta fille et mon fils se sont fait kidnapper par ma mère, ça te va. Et si je tente quelque chose, elle les tue. Alors rentre tout de suite et pas un mot ni a Potter, ni a Weasley, sinon, on peut leur dire adieux.

Drago était passé du blanc aspirine au rouge pastèque en passant par le rose saumon en moins d'une seconde. Sans que Blaise est besoin de rajouter quelque chose, ils tranplanèrent tout les deux au manoir où il trouvèrent Astrid toujours écroulé dans la chambre d'Emrique et Hermione, allongé sur son lit, plus pâle que jamais, les yeux rouges. Toutes les bonnes nouvelles d'hier soir s'étaient envolées ne laissant que le chagrin et la peur dans le cœur des jeunes parents pétrifiés.



- Comment elle a peu ? C'est une sans cœur. Cette femme ne mérites pas de vivre. Et puis, pourquoi elle n'a pas encore été arrêtée. Et dire que c'est ta mère Blaise. Et comment ose-t-elle traiter sa seule belle-fille de traître à son sang. Et kidnapper son petit fils qui a une santé très fragile et … et …

Les hormones d'Hermione la mettaient de plus en plus en colère et au milieu de ses sautes d'humeur, elle se mettait à pleurer.

La première chose à laquelle avait pensé Astrid, c'était à la santé d'Emrique. Il était petit et c'était un poids plume pour son âge. Et en plus, il était né prématuré. Si il n'avait pas ses vitamines tous les jours, on courait à la catastrophe. Il fallait que Blaise retrouve sa mère. Au moins pour lui donner de quoi bien s'occuper d'Emrique mais surtout pour le récupérer. Il n'osait pas s'imaginer le pire : que sa mère l'ai tué. Il se décida à lui envoyer une lettre. Il s'isola dans son bureau et commença à rédiger un mot.

_Chère mère,_

_Je comprends votre déception et j'aimerais que nous parlions tout les deux. Peut importe ou et quand, mais je veux une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous. Et je tiens à voir Emrique et Astoria. Si vous le souhaitez, je viendrais seul. Mais accordez moi cette faveur._

_Votre fils, Blaise._

A sa grande surprise, il reçut une lettre peut après.

_Blaise,_

_Je te redonne la chippie à onze heures se soir mais ne t'attends pas à revoir ton fils. Rejoins moi dans ta chambre au manoir. Et personne sinon Astoria et Emrique ne reverront jamais le lever du soleil._

Blaise était pétrifié. La seule chose qui le fit sourire, c'est qu'elle allait lui rendre Astoria. La petite avait du être infernale. Temps mieux, cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

* * *

Voilà, sûrement deux chapitres demain =).


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26

Blaise entra doucement dans le hall du manoir. Tout était sombre, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Il prit sa baguette, s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas dans le couloir suivit de pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Toujours aussi belle qu'il y a cinq ans. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas Astoria.

- Mon fils.

- Mère.

- Tu m'as beaucoup déçu ces dernières années.

- …

- Comment as-tu osé sauver cette traître à son sang des griffes du maître, s'énerva t-elle. Cette hypocrite ne mérite pas de vivre. Et en plus, quatre ans plus tard, elle te donne un fils. Heureusement que c'est un sang pure, sinon, il serait déjà mort.

Et ton ami Drago est tombé encore plus bas que toi. Une sang de bourbe. Si Narcissa apprenait ça, elle mourait de chagrin. Une sang mêlé pour petite fille, elle ne s'en serait jamais remit. Ce pauvre Lucius doit vraiment se retourner dans sa tombe. Vous êtes marié depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans mère.

- Deux ans, et tu ne m'as pas prévenu. Mon fils, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Tu es un lâche, comme ton père.

- La différence entre moi et mon père, c'est que j'aime ma femme et que je ne la laisserais pas me tuer. Et de toute façon, ça ne lui traverserait jamais l'esprit

- Des sottises. Tu la veux ta petite nièce ? Tiens.

Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa Astoria vers son parrain. Elle avait plein de bleus sur les bras et les jambes. Du sang avait coulé de son nez, laissant du liquide rouge sur le bord de ces lèvres et des taches sur sa robe. Mais c'est en regardant les doigts de sa main gauche que Blaise fut aurifié. Il lui manquait les deux derniers doigts. La petite se jeta dans les bras de son parrain et se cacha derrière lui, toujours en pleurs. Sa mère regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin, contente de l'atrocité qu'elle avait fait. Voyant les yeux de Blaise, elle se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lèverais pas la main sur ton fils. Mais ne t'avise pas de vouloir le voir, sinon, tu peux être sur de ne plus jamais regarder ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire angélique.

Sur ces mots, elle transplana devant lui. Quand elle fut partit, Blaise se retourna vers la petite fille qui pleurait toujours. Il la prit dans ses bras en essayant de faire attention pour ne pas toucher ces blessures. La pauvre était défiguré par les coup de pied et les sorts qu'elle avait du recevoir. Il transplana dans le salon de son manoir. Malheureusement, il y avait Hermione. Quand elle vit la petite tête blonde de dos dans les bras de Blaise, elle se mit à pleurer et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais quand elle vit son visage immaculé de coup et de sang, ces doigts et ces membres, elle pleura de plus belle la laissant dans les bras de son parrain. Drago, alerté par les pleures de sa femme se dirigea à toute vitesse dans le salon. Il y découvrit Hermione sur un fauteuil, le visage dans les mains, Blaise au milieu de la pièce et Astoria dans ses bras. Il se précipita pour la prendre, l'allongea sur le canapé et enleva sa robe. Sur la poitrine de la fillette, on pouvait voir des bleus un peu partout et dans son dos, un énorme qui allait de l'omoplate à la hanche. Astrid arriva quelques minutes plus tard et quand elle vit l'état d'Astoria elle hurla :

- Lisa.

- Oui maîtresse.

- Va me chercher de quoi soigner Astoria.

- Tout de suite.

L'elfe disparue en un pop sonore. Astrid s'approcha d'Astoria et examina ces plaies. Elle avait fait des études de médicomage avant de tomber enceinte d'Emrique. Elle sortit sa baguette et saisit la main gauche de la fillette. Elle essaya de faire repousser ces doigts, en vain. Ils avaient du être couper par la magie noire, et on ne pouvait pas les faire repousser. Astrid ne dit rien à Drago pour autant.

- Blaise, fait sortir Hermione et Drago. Ils n'ont pas besoin de voir se que je vais faire.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais Drago. Astoria est déjà assez traumatisé comme ça. Elle ne va quand même regarder ses parents pleurer devant elle. Alors sortez, finit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Le couple s'exécuta. Blaise revint peu après. Lisa avait amener pleins de compresses, du désinfectant, des aiguilles, du fil …

- Je n'ai pas le temps de l'endormir. Elle va souffrir, tien la bien. Il faut que je fasse évacuer le sang qu'elle a dans le dos.

Sans un mot de plus, il empoigna sa nièce et Astrid coupa la chair de la longueur d'un pouce sur la hanche. Le sang gicla sur le tapis et Astoria hurla de plus belle. Après quelques minutes, elle recousu la chair et admira son travail. La tache avait été divisée par deux. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever le reste car la petite perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle lui soigna le nez, désinfecta ses doigts et les enroula dans une bande. Astoria s'endormit peu après dans les bras de Blaise qui la tenait toujours. Il la posa sur le canapé et sortit dans le jardin sans un regard à Drago et Hermione qui attendaient dans le hall d'entrer.

Arriver au milieu de l'herbe, il s'allongea dessus. Il regarda le ciel nuageux et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pleurer mais là, c'était trop. Ente son fils qu'il ne reverrait peut être jamais et sa nièce complètement défiguré et tout ça à cause de sa mère. Sa propre mère, celle qu'il avait aimée et admirée pendant seize années.

Après une demi-heure à être allongé dans l'herbe froide et humide, Astrid vint voir son mari. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur torse. Blaise passa son bras sur son épaule. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Seul le vent dans les arbres se faisait entendre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Astrid prit la parole.

- Je crois que je vais aller voir ta mère.

- Mais elle va te tuer sur le champ.

- Si tu peux récupérer Emrique après, qu'elle me tu. Tu la tueras après. C'est tout se que j'espère.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de te tuer pour que je le fasse. Mais avant, je vais récupérer Emrique.

- Il me manque.

- Moi aussi il me manque.

Il faisait nuit noire sur le manoir mais les jeunes parents n'osaient bouger. Ils voulaient revoir leur fils et ils pouvaient y laisser leurs vies si il le fallait. Peu importe le pris à payer, ils voulaient juste le voir saint et sauf dans un endroit sur avec des personnes de confiance. Mais plus les minutes avançaient, plus cette pensé s'envolait, laissant place au pire.

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre dans quelques minutes =).**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27 : Le monde s'écroule

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Emrique avait disparu. Malgré tout les efforts d'Astrid, Astoria avait du être envoyer à St Mangouste. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Sandra avait été mis au courant sans pour autant être autorisé à avertir les autorités. La seule chose que Blaise faisait, c'était de voir régulièrement sa mère pour lui demander des nouvelles de son fils. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à la tuer, sinon, il ne retrouverait jamais Emrique.

A chaque fois que Blaise voyait sa mère, il devait entendre toute les insultes qu'elle lui infligeait à lui et ses proches sans broncher.

Se soir, il avait décidé d'emmener Astrid avec lui. Peut être qu'en voyant la mère de son petit-fils, elle changerait d'avis et leur rendrait Emrique.

Ils tranplanèrent tout les deux dans l'ancienne chambre de Blaise qui commençait à être poussiéreuse. Peu de temps après, la mère de Blaise apparut.

- Oh, Blaise, tu m'as emmené ta femme. Je pourrais enfin avoir la famille au complet. Quel dommage que tu sois une traître à ton sang ma pauvre fille. Sinon, je t'aurais laissé ton fils, et je l'aurais même couvert de cadeau. Au fait Blaise, ton fils se porte à merveille si on enlève quelques petites complications.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, il n'arrête pas de pleurer et j'ai du lui jeter quelques sorts pour qu'il se taise.

- Espèce de sale mégère, hurla Astrid qui n'en pouvait plus de retenir tout se qu'elle avait sur le cœur en sortant sa baguette. Si mon fils n'a ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, je me débrouille pour que vous finissiez votre vie dans un corps sans âme.

- Voyons Astrid, calmez-vous. Se n'est pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux. Je sais que vous êtes une sorcière talentueuse.

- Que me reprochez-vous ? Se n'est certainement pas ma faute si je suis une traître à mon sang comme vous dîtes, vous, les sang pures de la haute société. Mais sachez que j'ai le même sang que vous. Et il est sûrement plus pur que le votre. Je n'ai jamais tuer personne appart un oiseau dans une cage. Et étant la fille de James et Lily Potter, je pense que je n'ai pas à me justifier. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon frère qui à tuer votre maître. Vous savez, le grand Voldemort qui s'est fait tuer par un gamin de dix-huit ans à l'époque.

- Comment oses-tu parler du seigneur des ténèbres de la sorte. Petite sotte.

- Pourtant se que je viens de dire est vrai et vous étiez dans ses rangs.

- Astrid arrêtes, dis doucement Blaise.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais. Cette sale conne m'a pris mon fils et elle ose m'insulter de tout les nom alors que je peux la tuer sur le champ.

- Astrid s'il te plaît arrête.

- Regarde toi ma pauvre fille, tu es rongé par le chagrin.

Tout à coup, Astrid tourna sa baguette et la femme devant elle se souleva de terre. Elle la mit la tête en bas et s'approcha d'elle pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

- Où est mon fils, dit-elle avec froideur.

- Si vous continuez, vous ne le reverrez pas

- Où est Emrique, hurla t-elle.

Des cris d'enfant se firent entendre. Astrid laissa tomber Mme Zabini par terre et courut dans le couloir. Les pleures venaient de la chambre d'à côté. Elle se précipita dedans. Là, sous ses yeux, elle voyait Emrique dans un berceau et au dessus de lui, un détraqueur.

- _Spero Patronum,_ hurla t-elle.

Un hibou sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea en pique sur le détraqueur. La jeune femme se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait quelques marques sur les bras et une grosse bosse sur le front. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle transplana chez elle. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, le bambin qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ne respirait plus. Elle avait beau le secouer, lui donner des petites tapes, rien ne le faisait réagir. Il était bel et bien sans vie mais Astrid se refusait de croire à une chose aussi affreuse. Elle s'agenouilla dans le couloir et pleura, le petit corps toujours contre elle. Hermione arriva et la prit dans ses bras. Blaise arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il pénétra dans la salle, il trouva Astrid par terre dans les bras d'Hermione et Drago dans un coin, une expression sinistre au visage. Sans savoir vraiment se qu'il se passait, il fut emporter par Drago dehors.

- Blaise, je suis désolé.

- Mais, pourquoi. ?

- Emrique est …

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase. Blaise avait une mine décomposée. Il avait hésité à tuer sa mère, il ne l'avait pas fait. Et pourtant, il aurait du. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se leva, se dirigea vers un caillou, le prit et le balança le plus loin qu'il peut avant de se mettre à hurler.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ??? Et pourquoi cette sale ordure qui m'a servit de mère ? Elle a tué son petit-fils, elle a tué mon fils !!

Il s'écrasa par terre, les joues inondées de larmes. Après une minute de silence, il se leva et transplana sous les yeux de Drago. Il arriva dans le manoir de sa mère. La femme était toujours dans la chambre de son fils, un ours en peluche sur les genoux.

- Comment as-tu peu faire une chose pareil ? Tu as tué ton petit-fils.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, il sera mort dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas mort. Il est juste sans âme.

- Et tu crois que sa m'enchante de voir mon fils mourir à petit feu ? De voir son petit corps sans âme ?

- Ecoute Blaise …

- Non, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

- Blaise arrête ça tout de suite veux-tu.

- Mère, je suis désolée.

- Blaise non, arrête…

- _Evada Kedavra_ !!!

Le sort atteignit sa mère en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écrasa sur le lit, sans vie. Une fiole tomba de sa main. Quelque chose volait à l'intérieur. Blaise la prit et regarda de plus près. Quelque chose avait l'air vivant à l'intérieur. Mais cette chose ne devait pas être à cet endroit, pas en se moment. Blaise s'assit par terre, la fiole dans les mains. Maintenant qu'il avait tué sa mère, il n'avait plus aucune chance de faire revenir son fils à la vie. Il était anéanti, son esprit marchait au ralenti, comme si le monde s'arrêtait. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et chercha dans la maison un indice, quelque chose, mais il ne trouva rien. Il rentra bredouille chez lui. Astrid était toujours par terre dans le hall, le corps de son fils dans les bras. Blaise s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme qui avait arrêté de pleurer recommença aussitôt. Eux qui étaient si heureux avant ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu'une chose aussi horrible leur tombe dessus. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour subir tant de malheur ?

* * *

**Pas très enjoué l'histoire, je sais. La suite peut être demain si j'ai le temps. =).**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28 : Retour à la vie

Le petit être sans âme était dans son berceau. Blaise avait expliqué le cas à Astrid mais elle n'avait rien trouvé pour lui faire revenir son âme. Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit heures que la jeune mère cherchait dans tous les livres qu'elle trouvait comment rendre l'âme à son fils. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Au bout d'une demie journée à réfléchir, Blaise se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans la chambre ou son fils semblait dormir. Il avait trouvé. Heureusement qu'à Poudlard, ça lui arrivait d'écouter en cours. Il brandit la fiole au dessus de son fils et la chose qui était à l'intérieur bougea de plus en plus. Il ouvrit le tube et une fumée couleur verte sortit et se dirigea vers la bouche d'Emrique. Après quelques secondes, le corps du bébé se souleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du berceau. Il ouvrit les yeux et le corps se rallongea. C'est alors que l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Astrid avait fait irruption dans la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle y découvrit son mari et dans ses bras, son petit ange, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, la regardant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sous le menton de Blaise qui l'encercla de ses mains. Des larmes tombèrent sur le pyjama du bambin.

- Comment as-tu fait, demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

- On aura tout le temps de s'expliquer après, lui dit-il doucement en posant ses lèvres sur le dessus du crâne de sa femme.

- Vas chercher un biberon avec du lait et des vitamines s'il te plaît.

Blaise s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il trouva Astrid assise dans le fauteuil à bascule, berçant son fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte et avec lui, une tornade blonde courrant vers Emrique. En effet, Hermione et son mari avaient été chercher Astoria à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

- Tata, il va bien Emrique ?

- Oui ma puce, il va bien.

- C'était qui la méchante dame ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- Allez viens Astoria, l'interrompue son père. On va faire un tour de balai.

- Youpi !!!

- A non, répliqua Hermione, il est hors de question que je la remmène à St Mangouste cet après-midi.

- Ma chérie, voyons, tu n'as rien eu à craindre la première fois que tu as volé.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Cette journée, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La journée ou tout avait basculé pour eux. Ou ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et ou … Drago avait fini rouge.

A ces souvenirs, Astrid explosa de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de Blaise. Elle regarda son cousin.

- A oui, le jour ou tu es devenu rouge pivoine. Moi je m'en souviens bien. Et on a fini tout les trois dans la baignoire de ta mère.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Astrid ne lui avait jamais raconter se petit passage de sa vie. Il était ahurit par se qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Toi, Drago et Hermione dans une baignoire ?

- Oui.

- Et Drago rouge pivoine.

- Oui …

- Ne me dis pas quand même que …

- Non mon chéri, c'est bien toi qui a fait que je ne finirait jamais vielle fille.

Hermione et Astrid explosèrent de rire, réveillant Emrique. Le pauvre Blaise, si il savait tout ce qu'elles avaient racontée sur eux quand elles étaient jeunes.

_Flash Back : 3ans et demi auparavant._

_- Astrid, t'as vu l'heure ? Si McGonagall te voyait te balader dans les couloirs à cette heure la, tu aurais des ennuis._

_- …_

_- Ca va bien Astrid ?_

_- Oui, oui._

_- Qu'est se que t'as fait au fait ?_

_- Des choses extraordinaires._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Astrid regarda son amie. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur._

_- Je t'ai bien dit que j'allais voir Blaise se soir ?_

_- Oui et …_

_- Dans la salle sur demande._

_- Continu._

_- On a sauté le cap._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Hermione, c'est fini, je ne finirais jamais vielle fille. Je peux mourir dignement. On a rattrapé le retard sur toi et Drago, dit elle en explosant de rire._

_- Oh que non ma pauvre, si tu savais. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on a passé le cap des petites sauteries du vendredi soir après les cours. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus d'un an, c'est pas trop tôt. Moi, j'ai fini dans son lit alors qu'il m'appelait encore Granger figure toi. J'imagine déjà la tête d'Harry quand je lui dirais que sa très chère sœur s'est faite dépuceller par un serpentares, et plus particulièrement par Blaise Zabini._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Moi la seule chose dont je me souvient, c'est mettre prit ou coup de point dans le nez par Potter à l'embranchement d'un couloir, dit alors Blaise en explosant de rire. Et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

- Et tu ne le saura jamais mon cher mari, dit alors Astrid en déposant un léger baisé sur les lèvres de Blaise.

Emrique c'était rendormit. Sa mère le déposa dans son berceau, le borda et sortit de la chambre suivit de Blaise. Drago et Hermione était partit avec Astoria. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le couloir. Blaise colla Astrid contre le mûr et commença à l'embrasser avec fougue.

- J'ai l'impression dans ses moments là qu'on à encore seize ans, qu'on est dans les couloirs de Poudlard et que je ne suis ni marié ni maman, dit Astrid alors que Blaise la regardait avec envie.

- J'ai envi de toi, lui siffla t-il dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

Sans rien avoir besoin de dire autre chose, Astrid entra dans leur chambre, ferma les rideaux et s'avança vers le lit ou Blaise était déjà allongé, attendant sa bien aimée.

Cela faisait longtemps que le couple ne s'était pas laissé allez. Après la disparition d'Emrique, ils avaient eu beaucoup d'autres préoccupations que leurs petites parties de jambes en l'airs habituelles.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Astrid s'endormit sur le torse nu de son époux, pensant que maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait plus lui empêcher d'avoir une vie parfaite …

- Blaise, y'a les Potter et les Weasley … Oups désolé, je dérange, dit alors Drago, rouge écrevisse, en refermant la porte de la chambre.

… Ou presque.

* * *

**C'est vrai, l'histoire aurait peu finir comme ça mais non =). Encore six chapitre plus l'épilogue. Patience, c'est presque fini ;).**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29

- Tuer Astrid et Edward. Tuer Astrid et Edward. Tuer les enfants Venger. Le maître l'a dit. Tuer Astrid et Edward. Tuer Harry Potter.

- Ferme là saleté.

Au fin fond de la prison d'Azkaban, l'elfe était toujours dans sa cage, se balançant d'avant en arrière, disant toujours la même chose depuis sept ans. Voldemort était mort mais il lui avait donné une mission. Tuer les enfants Venger et leur famille ainsi que Harry Potter. Il savait que Edward allait finir sa dernière année à Poudlard cette année. Que Astrid vivait avec son fils et son mari avec les Malfoy. Et pour finir, il savait que Ginny était enceinte de Harry. Il fallait qu'il tue tout le monde.



Se matin là, comme tout les matins, Blaise descendit dans la cuisine. Il y découvrit Drago assit au bout de la table, son café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre. Le jeune blond leva la tête et tandis le journal à son ami. Blaise pâlit an voyant un titre en bas de la page. En effet, l'elfe avait réussi à s'enfuir et personne n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

- Ne dit rien à Astrid s'il te plaît.

- Non, mais, on va faire comment ? On ne pourra pas lui cacher éternellement si c'est elle qu'il cherche.

- On lui cachera le temps qu'il faudra.



A Poudlard, Edward passait dans les couloirs sous les regards de toutes les filles de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Ces cheveux bruns lisses lui tombaient dans les yeux et sur la nuque. Ces fines lèvres lui donnaient un air de gentleman. Mais surtout, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'une fille, celle-ci était happée par ces yeux. Des yeux verts un moment, gris un autre. Il avait les mêmes que Drago. Se n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient cousins. Il avançait dans les couloirs accompagné de son meilleur ami, et de sa petite amie, Lola, celle qu'il avait déjà remarqué durant sa première année dans cette école. Elle était mince, ses cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus ne manquaient pas de foudroyer toutes les filles qui osaient approcher son petit ami. Elle avait un vrai caractère de cochon, mais était très intelligente. Parfois, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione pensait Edward.

Le principal arrivait en face d'eux. Ils se lâchèrent aussitôt sans du moins interrompre leur conversation. Dumbledore était maintenant un vieil homme, mais il avait toujours autant d'autorité et de plus en plus de sagesse. Il s'approcha des jeunes.

- Mr Venger, vous pourrez venir avec Miss Standburg dans mon bureau après le dîner. J'ai à vous parler. C'est en rapport avec votre sœur.

- Bien monsieur, nous y serons.

- Bonne fin de journée.



- Comment ??? Mais se n'est pas possible. Et les ASPIC ???

- Miss Standburg, permettez moi de vous préciser que si vous restez ici, votre vie est en danger. Vous passerez vos ASPIC par correspondance sous la surveillance de Miss Venger …

- Si vous parlez de ma sœur, permettez moi de vous préciser qu'elle est marié depuis plus de six ans avec Blaise Zabini monsieur.

- Excusez moi, c'est l'habitude de l'école qui est resté. Donc, je disais que vous passerez vos ASPIC sous la surveillance de Mme Zabini. J'ai énormément confiance en elle. Elle vous surveillera durant vos heures de travail et vous fera cours pendant le reste de l'année.

- Et mes parents ???

- Vos parents sont au courant, ils veulent que vous fassiez se que je vous propose.

- Oh.

- Bien, allez préparer vos affaires, vous partez ce soir par porte au loin pour allez jusqu'au manoir de votre sœur Mr Venger.



- Oh Edward, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Astrid était descendu à toute allure des escaliers pour se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle considérait toujours comme son frère. Elle avait maintenant vingt-trois ans. La jeune femme avait un ventre bien rebondit depuis quelques semaines. Elle et Blaise attendaient un heureux évènement pour dans deux mois. Son mari descendit derrière elle, le petit Emrique derrière. Astrid, après avoir embrasser Edward, se tourna vers Lola pour la serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

- Bonjours Lola. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi Astrid ? Comment va le bébé ?

- Très bien, dans deux mois ils seront là, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ils au pluriel ?

- Oui, ses sont des jumeaux.

Elle se retourna et retrouva Emrique au cou de Edward. Le petit avait beau n'avoir que deux ans et demi, il était copain comme cochon avec son oncle. Quand il était là, ils faisaient toute les bêtise possible et imaginable tout les deux. Un vrai petit serpentards dans l'âme.

Se fut alors au tour de la famille Malfoy d'entrer. Astoria, du haut de ses cinq ans était descendu à toute vitesse, suivi de Drago et Hermione avec leur petit dernier, Hugo, âgé d'un peu plus d'un an, dans les bras de sa mère. Il était aussi blond que son père et avait les mêmes yeux que lui, mais, contrairement à sa sœur, il était très calme et posé.

Après les embrassades et les salutations, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon après avoir été coucher les enfants.

- Alors Edward, c'était Lola la petite griffondore dont tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler quand tu vivais avec nous à la maison ???

- Drago, arrête voyons, ça ne te regarde pas, intervint Hermione pour essayer d'aider Edward.

- Hermione, si tu savais tout se qu'il me racontait sur elle, je suis curieux de savoir si c'est elle, c'est tout.

Edward était très décontracté, par contre, Lola était vraiment mal à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes autour d'elle. Elle les connaissait tous très bien. Elle passait presque la moitié de ces vacances depuis trois ans ici. Edward passa son bras autour de son cou et sourit à Drago. Le même petit sourire égoïste que son cousin. Il l'avait dit, plus tard, il serait comme lui. Et il était même mieux que lui. Il n'était pas à serpentards.

- Oui, c'est elle. Et alors ?

- T'es vraiment une tête de mule. Je t'ai pas apprit comme ça.

- Ouai, ben j'ai changer un peu tes tactiques par se que sinon, j'attendrais encore qu'elle me tombe dans les bras. T'es techniques sont dépassés.

- Ben ça fait six ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard, c'est logique que ça est changé.

- Je sais pas comment Hermione a fait pour te supporter mon pauvre. Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur.

- Ben c'est ça de rivaliser avec sa gueule d'ange.

- Drago arrête !!!

- Tu vois, Hermione te dis d'arrêter. Drago voyons écoute la.

- Espèce de sale gamin va.

- Moi aussi je t'aime cousin, lui dit-il ironiquement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui. La suite prochainemen si j'ai le temps =). Bonne journée ;).**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30 : Retour d'un cauchemard

Dès le lendemain matin, Astrid avait prit les deux jeunes appart pour qu'ils puissent travailler en paix.

- Bon, voyons se que vous avez fait ces derniers temps. Je compte bien vous faire travailler tout les deux.

- Mais Astrid …

- Il n'y a pas de "mais Astrid" qui tienne. Tu vas passé tes ASPIC comme toute personne vivant dans le monde sorcier de ton âge. Et se n'est pas par se que je suis ta sœur que je vais être plus gentille avec toi. En plus, tes résultats ne sont pas exactement comme tu l'avais dit. C'est en chute libre depuis deux mois, tu as intérêt à me remonter ça, et vite fait. Peut être que les techniques de drague de Drago sont nulles mais il avait de meilleures notes à ton âge jeune homme. Quand à toi Lola, j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas de gros problème, une petite faiblesse en potion mais on va y remédier, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir les cours, on va commencer se matin. Botanique, on sera débarrassé après.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tout les trois en face d'une plante dans la bibliothèque. C'est à se moment là que Emrique rentra dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes le regardèrent pendant que sa mère le grondait.

- Emrique, je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille se matin. Va jouer avec Astoria dans le jardin, va voir papa, je ne sais pas, mais laisse moi faire travailler Edward et Lola.

Il ressortit aussitôt. Lola regardait Astrid avec des yeux envieux. Quand elle aurait l'âge d'avoir des enfants, elle voudrait être la même mère pour ces enfants qu'Astrid l'est avec le sien. Elle l'observait souvent quand elle venait en vacances ici. Elle était calme et gentille avec Emrique mais quand il en faisait des bêtises, elle ne lui criait pas après non plus. Elle lui expliquait calmement que se qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien et si il recommençait, il serait puni. Et le petit comprenait. Il était très sage et calme, comme sa mère même si parfois, il courait partout. Mais c'était un enfant, il fallait bien qu'il se défoule.



- Bon allez sortez, vos cours pour la journée sont fini, je suis fatiguée, dit Astrid en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose, demanda alors gentiment Lola.

- Non, c'est bon merci.

Les deux jeunes sortirent de la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Emrique et Lola s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte. Le petit garçon regardait calmement un livre, assis au milieu de la pièce. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté du petit. Celui-ci la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus. Des yeux magnifiques, pensa Lola.

- Tu veux venir dans le jardin avec moi Emrique, demanda Lola d'une petite voix.

- Oui, répondis le petit garçon, un sourire accroché un lèvres.

La jeune fille lui mit son blouson, ses chaussures et le prit dans ses bras pour descendre. Arrivé dans le jardin, Lola sortit sa baguette et fit quelques gestes avec. Des bulles en sortirent, se qui enchanta Emrique. Il courait après les bulles de savon, essayant de les attraper. La jeune fille fit alors apparaître un ballon bleu dans l'herbe qu'Emrique ne manqua pas de voir. Il le saisit et le lança sur Lola. La balle arriva aux pieds de l'adolescente qui souriait à l'idée d'avoir un jour un fils comme lui.

Edward les regardait tout les deux jouer dans le jardin par la fenêtre. Il aurait voulu garder Lola avec lui toute sa vie mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger à cause de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui dise de partir très loin d'ici. Le manoir avait beau être entouré de beaucoup de protections, il n'était pas totalement sur. Le jeune homme s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir resté avec elle, de ne pas avoir une famille normale. Il s'en voulait même de ne pas pouvoir la demander en mariage tout de suite. Mais la chose qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'elle soit en sécurité et elle ne l'était pas avec lui.

- Je sais se que tu ressens.

Drago était apparut derrière lui et regardait dans la même direction que son petit cousin.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense.

- Mauvaise réponse, je sais tout se que qu'il vient de se passer dans ta tête pendant ces dix dernière minutes.

- Drago tu m'agaces, pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de ta femme et de tes enfants au lieu de t'occuper de moi ?

- Par se que je ne veux pas que tu fasses des bêtises, et si tu lui dis de partir, tu en feras une grosse. Elle va croire que tu ne l'aimes plus alors que c'est totalement faux. Laisse là ici avec toi. Elle ne veut que ça, passer le reste de sa vie avec toi. Elle rêve même déjà d'avoir des enfants. Alors que toi, tu ne sais même pas si tu dois lui demander de t'épouser.

- Par se que tu crois que c'est facile d'être enfermé ici alors qu'on va peut être mourir dans quelques semaines à cause d'une bestiole qui n'est pas plus grande qu'un chat, demanda Edward en se retournant, faisant face à Drago, le yeux remplis de rage. Toi, Hermione n'a plus vraiment le choix, même si elle part, elle meurt si elle la croise. Moi, Lola, si elle s'en va, elle ne mourra pas. Il ne la retrouvera pas, rien ne nous unis.

- Mauvaise réponse, dis alors Drago en se mettant à courir vers la porte d'entrer.

Edward regarda en direction de la porte ou venait de disparaître Drago et se retourna. Et là, sous ses yeux, il y avait Lola, cachant Emrique derrière elle, la bestiole en face d'elle et Drago qui se mettait à courir vers eux. Maintenant il en était sur, si elle partait, elle ne serait plus en sécurité. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta avec son balai à la main. Il descendit en pique sur l'elfe et l'attrapa par le cou. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux vide et froid. Il lui empoigna l'avant bras et commença à enfoncer ces long ongles dedans. Le sang commença à couler sur le bras et la main de l'adolescent. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il touchait cette créature. Elle lui faisait de plus en plus mal mais il ne pouvait se résigner à la lâcher.

- Ecoute, arrête de vouloir tuer tout le monde.

- Le maître la dit. Tuer les Venger et leur famille et tuer Harry Potter.

- Mais tu es fou, Voldemort est mort depuis cinq ans mon pauvre. Tu n'as plus besoin de nous tuer.

- Germite doit le faire. Le maître la dit.

Il lui enfonçait de plus en plus ses ongles dans la peau et le sang coulait de plus en plus. Edward descendit en pique sur la terre, voyant qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang et qu'il commençait à peiner.

Arriver en bas, il posa l'elfe à terre, au milieu de plusieurs baguette magique qui étaient celle de Blaise, Drago, Hermione et Lola. La jeune fille baissa son arme et s'approcha d'Edward.

- Qu'est qu'il t'a fait, demanda t-elle horrifié.

- Et ben, je ne sais …

Il s'effondra dans l'herbe. Emrique était toujours à côté de Lola, regardant la scène avec des yeux apeurés et terrifiés. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Astrid arriva en courant et prit son fils contre elle comme si elle pouvait lui faire oublier tout se qu'il venait de voir. Malheureusement, l'enfant était toujours aussi terrifié d'avoir vu son compagnon de jeu depuis toujours étendu par terre inerte, se vider de son sang.

* * *

**Le deuxième chapitre arrive. Bonne lecture ;).**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31 : Mariage en vu

Edward se réveilla. Il était allongé sur un lit, dans la chambre que sa sœur lui avait attribué avec Lola. Son bras était mit en hauteur par des coussins et était enroulé dans un bandage. Il essaya de se lever mais abandonna. Ses jambes lui faisaient trop mal. Il s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour de lui. Il vit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et la prit. Il envoya un sort en bas et, quelques secondes plus tard, Lola était dans la chambre, lui sautant dans les bras.

- Espèce de fou, tu m'as fait peur. Mais qu'est se qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ? Tu aurais pu tomber de ton balai avec cette bestiole au bout du bras. T'es vraiment taré mon pauvre.

- Mais je ne suis pas tombé.

- Emrique veut à tout pris te voir. Il t'a vu par terre et il est complètement déboussolé le pauvre.

- Alors Edward, tu as bien dormi, demanda Astrid en rentrant dans la chambre.

- Assez bien, dit-il en riant. Tu vas me chercher Emrique Lola s'il te plait.

Elle partit chercher Emrique et Astrid resta seule dans la chambre avec Edward. Elle ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son frère.

- Merci.

- Merci pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, Emrique ne serait probablement plus là. Drago serait arrivé trop tard.

- Mais non. Il y avait Lola.

- Tu ne sais pas qu'il peut contrôler des baguettes ?

- Mais Astrid …

- Non, ne dit rien. Il faut encore que tu apprennes beaucoup de choses. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux que tu écoutes en cours et que tu ai ton ASPIC ? Je ne veux pas que tu termines gardien à Azkaban. Je veux un petit frère Auror ou alors médecin ou scientifique. Mais pas ça. Et se qui n'ont pas leur diplôme, on les envoie là bas.

- Mais, je vais les avoirs mes ASPIC.

- Chut, ne dis plus rien. Je te dois la vie. Tu as sauvez Emrique. Moi, je t'aide à la garder mais d'une autre manière.

Sur le pas de la porte, un petit bonhomme apparut aux bras de Lola. Elle le posa par terre. Il avança vers le lit et s'assit sur les genoux de sa mère en touchant la main d'Edward.

- Tu vois mon cœur, il va bien.

Le petit prit un coussin au pied du lit et le balança à la tête d'Edward. Peu après, il rigolait aux éclats, laissant apparaître ses petites dents blanches.

- Oh, tu vas voir.

Edward prit l'oreiller qu'il avait derrière la tête et le lança doucement dans la figure d'Emrique, accentuant ses rires. Le petit monta sur se le lit et s'approcha de son oncle. Astrid sourit en voyant son fils au cou d'Edward.

- Bon allez, viens mon cœur, on va laisser Edward se reposer.

Elle prit son fils par la main et l'emmena hors de la chambre. Lola regarda Edward avec intensité avant d'aller s'allonger à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Edward passa son bras encore valide autour de son cou. Ils restèrent là un bon bout de temps tout les deux. Après une petite heure, le jeune homme se décida enfin à parler.

- Lola, tu peux te lever s'il te plaît ?

- Qu'est se que tu veux, j'avais aller te chercher quelque chose. Tu as faim ?

- Non, je veux juste que tu restes debout en face de moi.

- Pourquoi ???

- Surtout ne bouge.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et farfouilla dans la table de nuit pour en sortir un petit objet qu'elle ne put distinguer.

- Surtout reste debout, ne fais pas attention à moi s'il te plait.

Il se mit par terre sur ses genoux. Lola commençait à se demander à quoi il jouait. C'est en voyant se qu'il avait dans la main qu'elle comprit.

- Lola Elisabeth Standburg, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle tomba à genoux pour être à la hauteur d'Edward et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Euh, Lola, je crois que tu as oublié de répondre.

- Oui, je veux, lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais vous faites quoi tout les deux par terre ?

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un plateau dans les bras. Les deux jeunes la regardèrent puis se regardèrent. Lola se leva et sauta au cou d'Hermione qui en lassa tombé son plateau.

- On va se marier, cria Lola.

- Oua, trop bien !!!!!!

Blaise passait dans le couloir. En voyant Lola dans les bras d'Hermione il s'arrêta et vit Edward, qui s'était rassit sur le lit. Il entra et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

- Tu m'expliques se qu'elles ont ?

- Et ben Lola va se marier.

- A bon ??? Avec qui ?

- Tu te fou de ma gueule Blaise ??? Il y a combien de mec qui soit sont copain sur cette planète ?

- Non mais j'deconnais. Mes félicitations Mr Venger, dit-il en lui serrant sa main gauche. T'as écouté Drago pour une fois.

- Ouai.

- DRAGO !!!

- Quoi ???

- Viens ici et amènes Astrid.

Il apparut quelques minutes plus tard, Hugo dans les bras, Astoria sur ses talons. Derrière, Astrid apparut.

- Qu'est se qu'il se passe.

- Ton frère va se marier, fit Blaise.

- Quoi ???

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Oh Edward, je suis si heureuse, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. J'espère que tu as fait ça correctement.

- Le plus correctement du monde Astrid, je te jure, intervint Lola.

- T'avais une bague au moins ?

- On va dire que j'ai fait rétrécir la bague de maman.

- C'est celle de ta mère/maman ?

- Euh, pourquoi, y'a un problème ?

- Non, au contraire, c'est merveilleux. Pour une fois que tu as réfléchis.

- Ben dis que je suis complètement con d'habitude.

- Mais non, répliqua Astrid en le serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

**Voilà, bon, je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres donc je penses que je vais poster la fin aujourd'hui puisque j'ai le temps. Comme ça, je pourais travailler sur la nouvelle a fond =).**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 32

- Edward, s'il te plait, se n'est pas compliqué. Réfléchis.

- Mais j'y comprends rien à tous ces calculs. Et puis ça va me servir à quoi ?

- Et bien à faire des potions. Arrête de te poser des questions et réfléchis deux minutes. Peut importe à quoi ça va te servir, le tout c'est que tu saches le faire. Regarde, Lola elle y arrive super bien. Je comprends que le mois dernier avec ton bras ça n'allait pas bien mais là, tu exagères.

- Mais j'y comprends rien à ton truc de calcul pour tes potions.

- Ben c'est pas compliqué, tu divises par trois et tu multiplies par le nombre de millilitre et tu soustraies la somme au litre. Et enfin … je perds les eaux !!!

- Mais y'a pas d'eau dans se que tu me parles, y'a que du sang de dragon la dedans.

- Edward, je perds les eaux, je vais accoucher crétin.

- BLAISE !!!!!!

- Mais …

- Allonge toi, et arrêtes de me contredire tu veux. On est plus en cours de potion là.

- Mais Edward, je n'aurais pas de contractions avant minimum une demi-heure.

- Je m'en fou. Lola, va chercher Blaise, il a pas du entendre. Et fait appeler les médicomage s'il te plait.

Lola sortit de la bibliothèque. Un mois avant la date fixé, ça commençait mal se dit Astrid. Edward sortit de la salle et rerentra presque aussitôt avec une serviette dans les mains. Il la donna à sa sœur. A se moment là, Blaise fit irruption dans la salle. Il écarquilla les yeux voyant Astrid allongé sur le canapé et Edward, une serviette dans les bras.

- Qu'est se qu'il se passe ?

- Lola t'a pas dit ???

- Mais elle m'a pas dit quoi.

- Je vais accoucher !!!

- Quoi ????

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Mais, c'est trop tôt.

- Et tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose d'après toi ?

- Euh, non.

- Bon ben alors arrête de faire des réflexions ridicules.

- Astrid, le médicomage arrive dans environ dix minutes. Il faut te mettre dans une chambre avec de l'espace et un lit avec des draps qui ne craignent rien.

- Oui, tout ça je sais, mais Edward ne veut pas me laisser me lever.

- Edward, laisse ta sœur se lever et aller dans un endroit plus confortable sinon c'est moi qui vais te stupefixer pour que tu lui laisses un minimum d'espace.

- Mais …

- Et il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter. Elle sait se qu'elle a faire, elle a déjà eu un enfant alors fiche lui un peu la paix veux-tu. Allez viens, laisse la se préparer et lui laisser un peu d'air.

Il sortir tout les deux par la grande porte et la refermèrent. Astrid se leva pleine de courbature et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle mit une chemise de nuit simple et grande, et s'allongea sur le lit, les mains sur le ventre, attendant son médecin. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mme Zabini. Enfin le grand jour.

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

- Un peu tôt d'après votre dernière échographie.

- Oui. Un peu moins d'un mois je crois.

- Oui, exacte. Mais se n'est pas bien grave, ne vous inquiété pas. Au dernier bilan, ils étaient en bonne santé. L'accouchement ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Un peu de souffrance mais ça en vaut la peine, sourit le médicomage.

- Pas qu'un peu mais de toute façon, il ne vont pas rester ici éternellement, répondit Astrid en lui rendant son sourire.



- POUSSEZ !!!!

- Mais je fais que ça pousser.

- Encore un petit effort, on y est presque.

Après une bonne journée d'attente, Astrid avait donné naissance à deux magnifiques petites filles, Ester et Enora. Et les prénoms n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard. Tous commençaient par "E". Elles se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau. La seule petite différence était que Ester faisait quatre centimètres de plus que sa sœur. A à peine quelques heures, elle était déjà colérique. Quand Blaise avait décidé de montrer à Emrique ses deux petites sœurs, celui-ci était resté assis au pied du lit de sa mère, la regardant bercer une des petites. Après un quart d'heure, il sortit de la chambre tout seul et se dirigea vers celle de Lola et Edward. Les deux étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sur les canapés, des papiers pleins la table basse. En effet, les jeunes fiancés c'était mit au travail pour leur mariage et beaucoup de monde voulait avoir l'honneur d'être invité à celui-ci. Tout d'abord car Lola était issus d'une famille de sorciers riche et célèbre mais aussi à cause des parents d'Edward qui, même n'étant plus là, étaient des sorciers qui resteraient gravé dans les mémoires.

Le petit vint s'asseoir à côté de Lola. Il ne disais rien et regardait attentivement Edward. Après quelques secondes pour terminer leur discussion, Lola se tourna vers le petit brun.

- Alors, tu es content d'avoir deux petites sœurs, lui demanda t-elle en le prenant sur ses genoux.

- Vi.

- Oui, pas vi, dit oui.

- Vi.

- Espèce de petite canaille.

Emrique se mit à rire sous les chatouilles de Lola. Edward n'avait pas bougé et regardait sa future femme et son neveu s'amuser comme une mère et son enfant. Des enfants, ils auraient le temps d'en avoir mais quelque chose lui disais qu'il ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite. Il savait qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans mais quand il voyait Lola rigoler avec Astoria ou Emrique, qu'il la regardait entrain de les prendre dans ses bras et de les câliner, quelque chose lui disait qu'il aimerait peut être aussi en avoir des enfants. Mais Astrid l'avait prévenu, si ils avaient des enfants tout de suite, ils pouvaient dire tous les deux adieux à la fin de leurs études et aux plus gros diplômes existants. Et il savait que Lola voulait un travail décent tout d'abord à cause de sa famille mais aussi pour elle-même. Elle avait toujours eu de très bonnes notes et ne voulait pas s'arrêter à de simples ASPIC que tous les élèves de septième année pouvaient avoir en travaillant un petit peu. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre abandonner ses études et Edward essayait temps bien que mal à essayer de la pousser dans son choix même si se n'était pas facile tout les jours.

- Bon Edward, je vais coucher Emrique. Blaise doit avoir la tête à autre chose, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, oui, vas y.

- Je reviens.

* * *

**Encore deux chapitres plus l'épilogue. Patience, patience.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33

- Ginny, va t'enfermer à la cave avec Sandra et Andrew.

- Mais …

- Ginny, file. Je t'aime. On s'en occupe avec Ron.

Ginny ferma la porte derrière elle. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent face à face avec la créature dans le salon. Celle-ci les regardait avec son regard vitreux et son visage inexpressif.

- Bon d'accord mon vieux, et maintenant, on fait comment, demanda Ron, la peur au ventre.

- Très bonne question. J'allais te poser la même.

- Par ce que cette bestiole, je te signale qu'elle a bien faillit tuer Astrid et Edward. Et qu'elle a tuer leurs parents, qui étaient des sorciers très forts.

Au mot tuer, Harry avait frissonné. Il en était sur, sa fin était proche. Il le sentait.

A se moment là, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre.

- Putain, c'est vraiment pas l'heure du courier.

- _Stupéfix_

- Mais arrête Ron, tu vois bien que ta baguette ne répond pas. Mais il se passe quoi ???

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, ils dirigèrent chacun leur baguette l'un vers l'autre. Ron frémit en voyant la baguette de son meilleur ami sous ses yeux.

- Harry, j'crois qu'on vas mourir, dit alors Ron en pleurnichant.

- Ron, arrête. Ginny !!!!!!

Ginny sortit à toute allure de la cave et vit, Ron et Harry, leur baguette tendus l'un vers l'autre et la bestiole entre eux deux. Sans avoir le temps de voir autre chose, elle se retrouva projeté en arrière dans les escaliers de la cave. Peu de temps après, des pleurs jaillirent de l'étage du dessous suivit d'un cri perçant. Sandra apparut alors, sa baguette devant elle, entourée d'un champ de force. L'elfe essayait de lui envoyer des sorts, en vain. Il dirigea alors son doigt vers Ron. La baguette de celui-ci était toujours tournée vers son meilleur ami.

- _Avada Kedavra_, dit calmement l'elfe.

Le sort parcourut le corps de Ron, passa dans sa baguette et frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci tomba raide mort au milieu du salon pendant que l'elfe transplanait. Ron se retrouva lui aussi par terre. Quand il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de se passer, il se tourna vers le corps de son meilleur ami, étendu au milieu de son salon. Il se mit à pleurer. Le sort était sortit de sa baguette. Il avait tué son meilleur ami, le survivant, celui qui avait tué Voldemort. Il l'avait tué, celui qu'il avait aimé comme son frère pendant toutes ces années.

- Non, NON !!! Harry, dis moi que tu n'es pas mort. HARRY !!!!!!

Mais le brun ne bougeait pas, ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus. Sandra était toujours debout, devant l'épouvantable tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Ginny parvint temps bien que mal à remonter les escaliers malgré les indications que lui avait obligé d'appliquer sa belle-sœur. Quand elle vit Harry étendu devant ses yeux, et son frère pleurant à côté, tout dans sa tête se chamboula. En quelques secondes, toute sa vie, tout les moments magnifiques qu'elle avait vécu avec son mari se succédèrent dans sa tête. De leur premier baisé à se soir, ou elle aurait du lui annoncer qu'il allait être papa une deuxième fois. Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle pleurait en silence. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle sentit une petite main se poser dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et vit son fils d'à peine deux ans, debout, devant elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Alerté par les cris et le bruit, les voisins vinrent sonner mais personne n'eut le courage d'ouvrir. Il ouvrirent alors la porte d'entré car elle n'était pas fermer à clef et tombèrent sur la scène désastreuse. Sandra se décida à bouger. Elle alla placer ces doigts dans le cou d'Harry en espérant pouvoir entendre son cœur battre mais rien ne se produisit. Il était bel et bien mort. Le survivant n'était plus. Elle prit alors Andrew des bras de sa mère et l'emmena dehors avec les voisins. Elle ouvrit ensuite la lettre du hibou en espérant que c'était bien Astrid ou quelqu'un du manoir pour qu'elle puisse leur envoyer un message. En effet, c'était bien Astrid et Blaise. Pour leur annoncer la naissance de leur deux petites filles. En lisant ces quelques lignes, elle se mit à pleurer. Le bonheur des uns, faisait le malheur des autres. Deux âmes venaient de naître tandis qu'une venait de partir. Ginny s'approcha du corps de son mari doucement. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais mon chéri, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, j'aurais du t'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Là d'où tu es, j'espère que tu vas l'entendre. Tu aurais du être papa une deuxième fois.

Et sur ses mots, elle fondit en larmes sur le torse de Harry, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.

Le dernier mot qu'il avait hurler, prononcer résonnait encore entre les murs de la maison. La dernière chose qu'il avait dite, c'était son prénom. Celui de celle qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait, et qu'il aimerait toujours n'importe où, ou qu'il soit.

La vie avait si bien commencé pour eux, pourquoi s'arrêtait elle ainsi. Lui, qui avait vaincu Voldemort, lui, qui avait survécu à tant d'épreuves, il était là, étendu sur le sol de son salon, inerte. Il s'était fait tuer par une stupide petite chose qui, dans un autre corps, aurait du lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Ron qui s'était assis dans un coin, pleurait toujours. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir été l'arme de se crime. De plus, le ministère ne le croirait jamais, il allait avoir le droit au baisé du détraqueur sans pouvoir de défendre. Le sors était inscrit dans sa baguette à jamais. Et les faits étaient là. Il en était sur, sa fin à lui était proche. Il se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha doucement de sa sœur cadette. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui caressa les cheveux et celle-ci plongea la tête dans les genoux de son frère pour ne plus voir le désastre qu'elle avait sous les yeux, comme si sa présence pouvait lui faire oublier tout ça. Comme si se qu'elle vivait n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre dans son lit, avec Harry la regardant avec ses beaux yeux vert. Mais quand elle vit la grosse tache qu'elle avait faite avec ses larmes sur le jeans de son frère, elle se rendit compte que se qu'elle vivait n'avait rien d'un cauchemar. C'était bien la réalité. Elle venait de perdre la personne qui lui était la plus cher sur terre. Celle dont elle n'aurait jamais voulu se séparer. C'est vrai, ils se l'étaient promis, ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à la mort. Mais elle trouvait que la mort arrivait vraiment trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Pour lui. Pour eux.

* * *

**Chapitre triste, j'en suis désolée. J'éspère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop =S.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 34 : La fin

- Chers amis, nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage à Harry James Potter. Celui qui a changé notre monde, celui qui a tué Lord Voldemort.

Ginny était au fond de la salle, pleurant, Andrew dormant dans ces bras. Cela faisait une semaine que son mari n'était plus là et elle ne mangeait presque plus, ne parlait plus. Seul Andrew arrivait à la faire rester dans ce monde.



_Mr Ronald Weasley,_

_Vous êtes convoqué au ministère de la magie pour vous être servit d'un sort impardonnable sur Mr Harry Potter. Vous êtes convoqué se Mardi à 10h00. Si vous ne vous présentez pas, vous ne serez recherché et ne serrez pas juger._

_Le ministre de la magie._



- Mr Weasley, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Par se que je suis soupçonné d'avoir tuer mon meilleur ami.

- Très bien, nous pouvons commencé. Qu'est se qu'il vous a poussez à faire ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'y l'ai fait. Passez moi au véritasérum si vous voulez, et posez moi toute les questions qui vous passe par la tête. Vous verrez.

- Très bien. Donc d'après vous, comment Harry Potter est-il mort ?

- La bestiole qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban, elle est venue, elle s'est servit de moi, je ne me contrôlais plus et …

- Bien, passez Mr Weasley au véritasérum.

Après une heure et demi, le procès était fini. Ron avait été inoffensé et le ministère a fait mettre des protections tout autour du manoir d'Astrid, de la maison de Ron et Sandra et de celle de Ginny.

- Ginny, tu vas venir à la maison en attendant que tout soit fini, dit alors Astrid en sortant de la salle d'audience.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Mais tu ne nous dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas surtout. Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir à la maison.

- Mais …

- S'il te plait Ginny, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, moi non plus d'ailleurs, et il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu viennes. Drago et Blaise passeront te chercher ce soir, prépare tes valises. Et si tu veux, je peux déjà emmener Andrew, tu seras plus au calme.

- Oui, merci.

- Drago va te raccompagner. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, la brune sortit du ministère et transplana avec Andrew, laissant son amie avec Drago.



- Je lève mon verre à un ennemi qui s'est avéré être mon ami, dit alors Drago, une coupe de champagne à la main. Tu sais Harry, reprit-il, malgré qu'on est jamais été très ami tout les deux, je te respectes plus que tu ne le crois. J'espère, avec tout les exploit que tu as fait, que tu reposeras en paix.

A ces mots, tout le monde leva sa coupe de champagne.

- A Harry, reprit Blaise.

- A Harry, reprit la table.

Puis le silence se fit, pesant pour certains, apaisant pour d'autres. Tous regardaient leurs assiettes et mangeaient, sans un bruit. Tout à coup, une des petites dernières d'Astrid et Blaise se mit à pleurer. Celui-ci ce leva et alla la chercher. Quand il revint, il avait Enora dans les bras, et Emrique sur les talons. Toutes les têtes se levèrent alors vers le père et les enfants. Il se rassit à côté de sa femme et celle-ci prit Emrique sur ces genoux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un hiboux vint frapper à la fenêtre. Hermione le prit et détacha la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. Elle lut à haute voix pour le petit groupe :

_Mesdames, Messieurs,_

_J'ai l'immense privilège de vous annoncer qu'un Aurore a retrouvé L'elfe de maison récemment échappé d'Azkaban. Il est actuellement inoffensif. Nous réclamons votre autorisation pour l'exécuter. Merci de donner une réponse avant la fin de la semaine._

_Cordialement,_

_Le ministère de la magie._

Le silence fit place dans la salle encore une fois. Ginny était toute pale et les larmes commençaient à couler sur ces joues. Drago prit la lettre et se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire une réponse digne de ce nom. La petite rousse le suivit. Elle ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle.

- Je suppose que tu veux écrire quelques mots ???

- Non, je veux que tu leurs dises que plus vite ça sera fini, plus vite je serais tranquille. J'ai déjà perdu Harry, je ne veux pas perdre Andrew.

- Oui, je comprends. Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci.

Sur ce dernier mot, elle sortit du grand bureau et monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle découvrit Andrew allongé sur le lit, dormant profondément. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, la ressemblance était frappante. Les larmes de la petite rousse se remirent à couler le long de ses joues en silence. Elle enfila son pyjama et prit son fils dans ses bras et s'endormit en pensant à son mari qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, la serrait encore dans ses bras et était le plus comblé des hommes.

* * *

**Voilà, il reste un épilogue et vous aurez enfin la fin =). Fin très triste, je sais =(.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue**

_10 ans plus tard_

- Les enfants, à table, hurla une brune aux yeux chocolat dans la cuisine.

Sur ces mots, une dizaine d'enfant âgé de cinq à quinze descendirent les escaliers en trombe. La plus vieille, Astoria, se dirigea vers son père qui était dans le salon.

- Papa, tu crois que je peux emmener Emrique à un concert demain soir ?

- Un concert ???

- Mais oui, maman t'as déjà expliqué. Tu sais, c'est des gens qui chantent sur une grande scène et y'a plein de fans qui viennent les voir.

- Ben vois ça avec Astrid et Blaise. Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ?

- Ben … une copine, pourquoi ?

- Astoria, ne te fiche pas de moi.

- Ouai, y'a un gars moldu à l'école, il m'a envoyé des places.

- Un moldu, mes félicitations Astoria.

- Mais papa, maman est une moldue. Et puis tu m'agaces.

- Et il est dans quelle maison se jeune homme.

- Ben serpentards tiens.

- Au moins un bon point pour lui.

- Allez papa, s'te plait.

- Ok, mais pour Emrique, va voir Astrid.

Dans la cuisine, c'était une toute autre organisation.

- Estère, Enora et Hugo, arrêtez de faire des bêtises, hurla Blaise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Edward rentra dans la pièce suivit de Lola, enceinte de sept mois. Ils avaient déjà deux enfants, Alicia, huit ans et Félicie, six ans. Cette fois, Edward avait voulu un garçon, et, d'après le médecin, son vœu allait être exaucé.

Sandra et Ron, quand à eux, avait eu deux enfants eux aussi, Eugénie, neuf ans et Pablo, six ans.

Astrid et Blaise, avaient Emrique, treize ans, Enora et Estère, dix ans.

Drago et Hermione avaient eux, Astoria, quinze ans, Hugo, dix ans et la petite dernière, Chloé, cinq ans.

Quand à Ginny, elle avait Andrew, douze ans et Anna, dix ans. Malgré tout les petits amis qu'elle avait eu après la mort de Harry, elle n'avait peut se résigner à en épouser un autre. Elle en était sur, même si il n'était plus là en chair et os, il restait gravé à jamais dans son cœur. Et c'est avec ces paroles qu'elle avait dit non à sa dernière conquête en date qu'elle avait eu pendant deux ans. Depuis, sa vie se limitait à ses enfants et son travail. Elle travaillait à Poudlard comme professeur de potion.

Astrid était devenue aussi célèbres que ces parents en découvrant un vaccin contre certains cancers. Elle travaillait maintenant dans un laboratoire avec Edward. Blaise était Aurore tout comme Drago, Ron et sa femme. Lola avait fait quelques études après Poudlard et était devenu juge au ministère de la magie. Et pour Hermione, elle était devenue une célèbre reporter pour "la gazette du sorcier".

La vie avait bien changé en dix ans, et, même après la disparition du survivant, la vie avait repris son court et tout allait pour le mieux ...

- HUGO !!!!!!!!!

Hormis quelques incidents quotidiens.

* * *

**Enfin la fin, allez-vous me dire. Cette fiction est longue, mais mes chapitres étaient très courts. Je les allonges pour ma prochaine. Toujours sur Hermione et Drago. Je n'ai pas encore de nom mais je mettrais un résumé sur mon pofil =). Si ça vous intéresse, il y sera dans les prochains jours. Et je penses que d'ici là, j'aurais trouvé un titre. Voilà, bonne continuation et merci à toute celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews et donné des conseils.**


End file.
